Changements
by lilyrosealaska
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Et si Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger échangeait de corps ? Et si finalement ce n'était pas le seul changements dans leurs vies ? [Dramione - Hinny - Ransy - Daphnaise - Lunéo] Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

La guerre était finie depuis un an maintenant. Un an jour pour jour. Je me préparais pour la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu en l'honneur des combattants tombés et de ceux qui avaient survécus, et surtout, en l'honneur du Trio d'Or, soit Harry, Ron et moi. Nous nous étions installés tous les trois dans un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, un duplex plutôt grand qui nous convenait très bien à tous les trois. Ginny avait voulu un petit chez elle plus près de l'université de droit magique, qu'elle avait fini par partager avec Luna. Harry, en smoking, entra dans ma chambre alors que j'essayais de fermer ma robe.

« - Attends, je vais t'aider.

\- Merci. »

Il posa une main sur ma taille et fit remonter la fermeture éclaire de ma robe bordeaux, choisi par les soins de sa petite-amie.

« - Tu es très belle Hermione.

\- Tu es très beau aussi. Où est Ronald ?

\- Il sortait de la douche il y a dix minutes. »

Nous allions dans la chambre de Ron. Il fermait sa chemise quand nous sommes entrés, nous laissant nous assoir sur son lit pendant qu'il terminait de se préparer.

« - Hermione ? Tu saurais faire un noeud papillon ?

\- Oui. Viens-là. »

Il s'approcha de moi, et je fis son noeud, très concentrée par ma tâche. Ron et moi étions sortis ensemble deux semaines avant de couper cours à ce qui était contre-nature. Notre relation était fraternelle, pas amoureuse.

« - Voilà !

\- Merci. »

Nous nous sommes regardés tous les trois dans la glace, je pris la main d'Harry dans ma main gauche, celle de Ron dans la droite. Nous poussions un long soupire chacun avant de sourire timidement. Le premier anniversaire de la guerre était assez douloureux. Nous avions perdus des êtres chères à nos coeurs, et faire la fête était quelque chose d'impossible.

« - Allons-y. »

Harry sorti le premier, nous entraînant avec lui. Nous aurions du y aller par transplanage mais nous nous étions mit d'accord. une petite balade pour prendre l'air avant ne serait pas de trop. Marchant ensemble dans le Chemin de Traverse, les gens s'écartaient sur notre chemin, nous remerciant, nous félicitant, nous faisant des sourires. Le Ministère de la Magie s'imposa devant nous et nous n'avions plus d'autre choix que d'entrer. Un majordome nous ouvrit la porte, et les invités se retournèrent tous vers nous comme un seul homme. Des applaudissement suivirent, nous faisant rougir.

« - Respirez, ça va aller. »

Si tu le dis Harry.

Ça faisait deux heures que nous étions là. Harry avait fait un discours écrit par la secrétaire du ministre, Ron avait été accaparé par deux sorcières, des jumelles je crois bien, qui voulaient faire des choses pas très catholique avec lui, et moi, j'étais assise à côté de Neville, Ginny, Luna et Harry qui avaient l'air aussi maussade que moi.

« - Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être aussi joyeux ? Des gens sont morts ! Merde !

\- Calme toi Gin'. Ils veulent sûrement oublier.

\- Qu'ils oublient autrement qu'en vous exhibant. »

Je soupirais. Ginny avait raison. Le Ministère nous exhibait pour gagner en popularité et faire oublier au citoyen qu'ils avaient perdu des proches. Nous étions des héros, une équipe de choc, les Avengers, le Geai Moqueur du Ministère de la Magie.

« - Regardez ! »

Neville attira notre attention vers le fond de la salle. Ils étaient là. La famille Malfoy, la famille Zabini, les femmes Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott. Le reste de la famille Nott était soit mort soit à Azkaban, les Greengrass avaient eu le droit à un aller simple pour Azkaban, laissant cette pauvre Daphné dans un manoir vidé par le Ministère. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur les agissements de sa famille, se concentrant sur ses études et sur son petit-ami, Blaise Zabini. Théodore Nott avait rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix en septième année, nous fournissant les informations que son père lui avait donné. Les parents de Blaise n'avaient jamais été du côté de Voldemort, refusant de porter la marque des ténèbres, refusant de tuer. Ils avaient fuit en Italie, laissant à Dumbledore leur unique fils, pensant qu'il serait en sécurité dans Poudlard. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Les Malfoy avaient alors recueilli Blaise à la mort de Dumbledore. Draco et Blaise n'avaient pas arrêté d'envoyer des lettres à Théodore, lui donnant des informations capitales sous formes de plaisanteries que seuls eux pouvaient décoder. La famille Parkinson n'avait pas eu un très gros rôle pendant la guerre, le père se cachait sous les jupes de Voldemort, laissant sa femme se faire torturer par son maître sans rien dire. Pansy était alors intervenue, se faisant torturer à son tour. Quand nous avions été capturé par les rafleurs, nous les avions trouvés dans les cachots des Malfoy. Pansy nous avait dit qu'aucun des Malfoy ne savaient qu'elles étaient là, seulement Bellatrix et d'autres mangemorts étaient au courant, seulement ceux qui avaient tués son père.

« - Hermione ? Ça va ?

\- Je vais prendre l'air. »

Je me levais pour aller sur le dernier balcon vide. Refermant les épais rideaux derrière moi. Je n'avais pas prit mon châle, laissant l'air frais du mois de mai s'attaquer à ma peau. Je me penchais sur la rambarde, respirant un grand coup. Le visage penché en avant, je m'accrochais à la barrière et me penchais en arrière. Le visage face aux étoiles. Un bruit de frottement attira mon attention, je me retournais pour faire face à mon gêneur.

« - Granger.

\- Parkinson.

\- Je peux ?

\- Il y a assez de place pour deux. »

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde, posant ses avant-bras dessus. Elle respira un grand coup, puis tourna son visage vers moi.

« - Tu as l'air triste. Tu devrais faire la fête.

\- Des gens sont morts. Je n'ai pas la tête à faire la fête.

\- Alors tu devrais boire.  
\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour oublier. Ma mère boit beaucoup pour oublier.  
\- Et oubli-t-elle ?

\- Non. Elle pleure encore plus. »

Je me retournais vers la vue, observant les lumières du Chemin de Traverse briller comme des étoiles.

« - Ta robe te va très bien.

\- Merci, c'est Ginny qui l'a choisi. La tienne est très belle.

\- La couturière de Madame Malfoy la faite sur-mesure. »

Cette conversation n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Nous parlions pour combler le vide, tout en sachant que nous n'avions pas besoin de parler.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Les verres qui viennent d'apparaitre.

\- Un serveur à du les faire apparaitre ici pour ne pas déranger.

\- Sûrement. À la tienne Granger.

\- À la tienne Parkinson. »

Nous buvions notre coupe de champagne ensemble, nous regardant du coin de l'oeil. Je posais le verre sur la rambarde en pierre, fermant les yeux. Ma tête tournait.

« - C'est fort.

\- Trop fort pour du champagne. »

Pansy du s'assoir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne tardais pas à l'imiter, sombrant un peu plus à chaque mouvement. D'un coup, la tête de Pansy tomba sur mon épaule, la laissant évanouit contre moi.

« - Parkinson. Parkinson ! Pansy ! Merde ! Réveilles-toi ! Pans… »

Ma vue se troubla pour finir par m'aveugler. J'étais dans le noir complet. Mes oreilles se bouchèrent, ma bouche devint pâteuse, et je sentis ma tête tomber sur celle de Pansy. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Un flash passa sous mes paupières, me faisant frissonner, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Quelque chose m'en empêchait. Le poids sur ma tête s'enleva, et j'entendis quelqu'un grogner. J'ouvrais les yeux, et fut étonner de voir que j'avais autant bouger dans se pseudo sommeil, puisque je me retrouvais de l'autre côté du balcon. Je me levais, remontant ma robe bleue nuit pour ne pas me gêner. Stop. Retour en arrière. Ma robe bleue nuit ? Ma robe était bordeaux !

« - Putain de bordel. »

Je relevais la tête vers la voix, vers ma voix.

« - Mais ? Tu ?

\- Granger ? C'est toi ?

\- Parkinson ?

\- Mais ? Merde, tu es ? Moi ? »

C'est pas possible, c'est impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir échangé de corps ? C'était impensable… C'était improbable, c'était vrai. J'étais dans le corps de Pansy Parkinson, et elle était dans mon corps.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Je regardais Granger dans mon corps. Elle était tétanisée, je l'étais aussi. Nous ne pouvions plus parler, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux, ou plutôt dans les yeux de Pansy Parkinson, puisque qu'apparemment, je n'étais plus moi. Granger renifla, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, enfin les siennes… Je ne sais plus trop.

« - Pansy ? »

Oh non. Draco. Granger releva la tête vers moi, paniquée au possible.

« - Ok, respire, ne sourit pas, dit lui que tu restes avec moi, enfin toi, enfin, dis lui que tu restes avec Granger pour parler du bon vieux temps.

\- D'a… D'accord.

\- Efface ces larmes Granger ! Dépêche toi ! »

Elle essuya ses joues, et Draco poussa le rideaux. Il me fixa, les sourcils froncés, puis se tourna vers Granger.

« - Tu viens ? On rentre.

\- Je… Je vais rester un peu avec P… Granger. Pour parler du bon vieux temps.

\- Avec Granger ?

\- Hum. Oui.

\- Tu rentres seule ?

\- Je…

\- Non ! On va faire une petite soirée filles, toutes les filles de la promo. On dormira sûrement sur place.

\- Hum. »

Draco m'avait à peine regardé, les yeux fixé sur Granger. Il s'approcha d'elle, me tournant le dos et m'empêchant de voir. Mais je me bougeais vers la rambarde, regardant les moindres gestes de mon meilleur ami. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Granger, retirant les dernières larmes de ses joues.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui… Oui bien sûr. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, collant son front au sien.

« - N'oublie pas de passer demain après-midi au manoir.

\- D'a… D'accord. »

Draco fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. L'idiote ! Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson bégayait ? Il lâcha son visage, me lança un dernier regard.

« - Granger.

\- Malfoy. »

Il disparu derrière le rideau. Granger respira un grand coup, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant plusieurs minutes.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- J'en sais rien… En attendant, Daphné ne va sûrement ma tarder à venir nous voir à cause de cette histoire de soirée, et on va devoir inviter les autres filles qui sont ici.

\- Ginny le verra directement si je ne suis pas moi.

\- Alors on va devoir faire attention !

\- Pansy ?

\- Oh merde, Greengrass.

\- Pansy ? Draco m'a parlé d'une soirée avec Granger qu'est-ce que… Granger.

\- Greengrass.

\- Je… On se disait qu'après un an, on aurait toute de nouvelles choses à se raconter, qui nous changerais de la guerre et qui nous ferais revivre nos années à Poudlard.

\- D'accord… Je vais chercher mon manteau. »

Je soupirais de soulagement une fois Daphné partie. Mon idée de soirée nous avait aidée tout en nous mettant dans un sacré pétrin.

« - Il faut que tu ailles voir Ginny et Luna. Oh et il faudrait leur dire d'emmener Parvati Patil et les filles de l'université. Qui veux-tu toi ?

\- Hum… Millicent, et peut-être Gemma. Mais a mon avis Daphné les a déjà appelées. Par contre, tu viens avec moi voir Weasley.

\- D'accord. C'est partie. »

Granger passa devant moi, et… oh cette robe ne me va absolument pas ! Pourquoi les garçons ne m'ont rien dit ! Je ressemble à Ombrage, toute boudinée… Il faut vraiment que je fasse un régime.

« - Hermione ? Que fais-tu… que faites-vous ?

\- Euh… On se disait avec G…Parkinson que ça serait sympa de faire une soirée entre filles… Pour parler du bon vieux temps.

\- Oh… euh… ok. Je vais chercher Parvati, il doit y avoir Fiona et Alice par là-bas et peut-être même Brenda et No. On va où ?

\- Oh ! Granger et moi allons pensé au bar Le Rowling, il est très sympa parait-il !

\- OUI ! C'est mon bar préféré ! Super, on se retrouve là-bas ! »

Weasley partie avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres pour retrouver des filles qui étaient un peu plus loin. Granger me regarda et me montra Daphné qui revenait vers nous avec Millicent et Gemma. Il allait falloir jouer le jeu. C'était le moment de montrer que je connaissais bien mes ennemis.

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Millicent Bulstrode me pressa le bras pour bonjour et Gemma Farley me fit un léger signe de tête. Elle regarda fixement Parkinson - ou plutôt mon corps en pensant que j'étais dedans - et fit une légère grimace.

« - Que faisons-nous ?

\- Nous allons dans un bar nommé Le Rowling. Il parait qu'il est super.

\- Super ?

\- Oui !

\- Pansy, pouvons-nous te parler en… privé ?

\- Euh… Bien sûre. »

Je lançais un regard paniqué à Parkinson, Gemma Farley m'avait toujours voué une haine farouche, pire que Malfoy et ses amis. Parkinson avait aussi un regard paniqué, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? C'est une petite prétentieuse qui profite de son statut et de sa nouvelle célébrité pour rentrer dans le monde aristocratique ! Elle t'utilise !

\- Je… Non, bien sûre que non ! On s'est croisé et après avoir discuté on s'est dit que ça serait agréable de parler comme des personnes civilisés et mettre de côté nos aprioris !

\- On parle de Granger là !

\- Je sais, et je suis sûre qu'on peut passer une soirée ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge ! »

Je tournais les talons pour rejoindre Parkinson qui me regardait comme si je connaissais le secret de la jeunesse éternelle.

« - Alors ?

\- Gemma ne m'aime définitivement pas.

\- C'est pas nouveau, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ?

\- Que je profitais de ma nouvelle célébrité et de ton appartenance au monde aristocratique pour rentrer dans les hautes sphères de la société. »

Parkinson soupira et nous rappela qu'on était attendu au bar. Ses trois amies nous suivirent sans grand enthousiasme, nous laissant à l'avant. Je rentrais en première dans le bar, le connaissant mieux qu'elles, même si de toute évidence ça aurait du être Parkinson qui aurait du rentrer en première pour ne pas être soupçonnée. Je vis Ginny qui nous faisait de grand signe de main avec les autres filles.

« - Granger.

\- Parkinson.

\- Tu tiens l'alcool ?

\- Pas vraiment pourquoi ?

\- Parce que personnellement je veux oublier la merde dans laquelle on se trouve actuellement.

\- Alors je suppose que je dois te suivre.

\- Parfaitement. »

On s'assit auprès des filles, et Ginny commanda des cocktails connaissant la carte sur le bout des doigts. Greengrass bu la première, surprise du goût de son cocktail mais le sourire qu'elle envoya à Ginny nous rassura toute, Gemma et Millicent furent plus réfractèrent. Pour le plus grand plaisir de ma meilleure amie, Parkinson avait une bonne descente et donc Ginny du penser que je me lâchais. Après mes deux premiers cocktails ma tête tournait un peu, et j'allais commander un liquide non alcoolisé quand Parkinson commanda une lignée de shooter.

« - Parkinson.

\- Granger.

\- À nous.

\- Aux soirées filles ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**RAPPEL : Hermione est dans le corps de Pansy, Pansy est dans le corps d'Hermione !**

 **Semaine 1**

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Je me réveillais pour la première fois dans l'immense appartement de Parkinson. De toute évidence elle ne manquait pas d'argent. Elle m'avait donné son emploi du temps la veille, avec le nom et la photo des gens que j'allais rencontrer aujourd'hui, de son associé à ses clients. Une jupe droite noire, une chemise sans manche en soie beige, des escarpins à talons beaucoup trop haut beige et son veston noir sur le dos, je me regardais dans la glace. Elle avait été claire, au bureau elle devait être chic, classe, sérieuse mais féminine. Le maquillage obligatoire, une touche de mascara et un trait d'eye-liner noir, de la poudre pour le teint, et le reste n'était que superflus. Pansy était une femme d'affaire, une femme fatale qui était - malgré quelques rondeurs - absolument magnifique, et terrifiante. Pour éviter tout problème, je devais parler le moins possible, évitant les conflits et les prises de décisions. Soupirant, je regardais une dernière fois mon reflet, ou plutôt le reflet du corps de Pansy Parkinson et parti rejoindre son garde du corps/chauffeur/homme à tout faire qui attendait en bas de son immeuble. Merde elle était vraiment friquée.

« - PANSY ! PANSY ! »

Merde, Théodore Nott. Il était vrai qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi Nott travaillerait pour Parkinson… De façon tout à fait malhonnête.

« -Pansy arrête-toi !

\- Théodore !

\- Théodore ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Tu m'appelles jamais Théodore. Sauf quand tu veux m'étrangler.

\- Un reflex. Que veux-tu ?

\- On a une réunion dans vingt minutes avec des investisseurs Coréen. Draco viendra avec dix minutes de retard comme d'habitude, Daphné et Blaise sont déjà avec eux histoire de les détendre un peu, mais… Pansy ? Ça va ? T'es toute blanche ? Enfin plus que d'habitude… T'es malade ?

\- Je… je suis un peu fatiguée. On ne peut pas repousser la réunion ?

\- Repousser la… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ! Tu attends cet investissement depuis des mois !

\- Je… J'ai besoin d'aller à… donne moi cinq minutes. Je reviens. »

Je faisais demi-tour au pat de course, priant pour que Parkinson soit déjà dans mon bureau.

« - Pansy ! PANSY ! »

Ferme-là Nott, ferme-là, ne me fait pas remarquer. Je sortais de l'immeuble Malfoy & Cie, transplanant directement devant la Noble Maison des Black. Je rentrais sans m'arrêter malgré les appels de Neville, et marchait jusqu'à mon bureau. Pansy était déjà là, assise sur ma chaise, les bras ballant, le regard perdu.

« - Par… Granger. »

Elle sursauta et se leva d'un coup, refermant la porte derrière moi. Elle lança un collaporta et se retourna vers moi.

« - Merde, putain Granger, tu pouvais pas faire un métier moins dangereux ! Comme avocate, ou même… Je sais pas moi, vendeuse ? Non ! Il fallait que tu sois auror phénix. Les aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix, plus efficace que les aurors normaux. Je ne suis pas un putain d'auror !

\- Ta réunion.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta réunion pour les investisseurs Coréen !

\- Oh merde la réunion. Très bien, tu vas… il nous faut du polynectar.

\- Severus en a dans son laboratoire.

\- Qui est ?

\- En bas, dans la cave.

\- Allons-y. »

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Je me réveillais pour la première fois dans la chambre de Granger. J'entendais déjà Weasley qui descendais les escaliers en fer du duplex et Potter sous sa douche. Être Granger n'était déjà pas facile, mais en plus elle était obligée de vivre avec ces deux là, m'obligeant a être elle, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Un soupire plus tard, je virais la couverture de sur le lit, m'obligeant a faire face au froid de la pièce… Sauf qu'il ne fait pas froid chez les gryffondors, il fait même plutôt bon. Moi, j'étais habituée au froid des cachots de Poudlard, au froid des manoirs des sangs-purs, au froid en toutes circonstances.

« - Hermione ? Tu es levée ?

\- Oui… Oui j'arrive. »

Un autre soupire. En plus de ça, Granger avait ses petites habitudes, habitudes que je ne connaissais pas et qui me mettrais sans aucuns doutes dans l'embarras. Je me levais du lit, allant prendre ma douche après avoir entendu Potter sortir. Laver un corps qui n'est pas le sien est quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, déstabilisant et… j'ai l'impression de caresser une autre fille. L'avantage c'est qu'elle est particulièrement bien foutu, et pourtant, se n'est pas une sportive, ce n'est pas du muscle, plus du maigre. Comment fait-elle ?

« - Hermione ? Tu sors ? On doit y aller dans vingt minutes.

\- Oui… Oui je sors. »

Laissez-moi tranquille. Je sortais de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de moi, essayant de rejoindre la chambre de Granger sans qu'un des deux crétins ne me voient. Perdu. Potter sorti de sa chambre à ce moment, remettant correctement son t-shirt gris.

« - Oh, Herm'. Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air… Perdu.

\- Je suis… je suis un peu fatiguée et dans les vapes, mais ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ok. Dépêche-toi, on part dans quinze minutes. »

Il descendit pour rejoindre Weasley. Je ne savais pas ou nous allions, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Su-per. La porte de la chambre fermée, j'ouvrais sa penderie, cherchant quelque chose de correct à me mettre. Cette penderie est une horreur, ces vêtements sont affreux, hideux même ! Comment peut-on mettre une chose pareil ? J'attrapais un jean slim noir, et un débardeur flou blanc, une paire de sandales à talons et une petite veste noir. Une touche de mascara et du baume à lèvre, je me sentais un peu plus Pansy et moins Granger. Je pris son sac à main et descendis rejoindre les garçons.

« - Ouah, Herm', que nous vaut cet honneur ?

\- Oh, rien, j'avais envie.

\- En tout cas tu es magnifique. »

Potter me prit la main, m'entrainant dehors pour transplaner. Weasley me prit l'autre et nous escorta jusqu'à notre destination. Le manoir des Black ? Harry entra, et Kreatur le salua en l'appelant « maître ». Alors Potter avait hérité du manoir des Black… Potter monta en vitesse les escaliers nous laissant dans le hall, pour redescendre aussi vite avec des tonnes de papiers.

« - Ron et moi allons remplir le rapport de notre dernière mission, on te laisse travailler Herm'. A toute à l'heure. »

Ils disparurent derrière une grosse porte en bois.

« - Kreatur ? »

POP

« - Mademoiselle a besoin de Kreatur ?

\- Je… Je crois que je me suis fais mal à la cheville en arrivant, tu pourrais me monter jusqu'à mon… bureau ?

\- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, attrapez la main de Kreatur, il a vous faire transplaner jusqu'au bureau de Mademoiselle. »

J'attrapais sa petite main ridée, et en un POP sonore, nous étions dans un bureau des plus banal. Kreatur me regardait intensément, ne me lâchant pas la main non plus. Ah. Oui. Granger aime les Elfes.

« - Merci Kreatur. »

Il sourit, et me lâcha la main avant de disparaitre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'assis sur la chaise du bureau et regardait quelques feuilles qui étaient encore sur le bureau. - Les Aurors Phénix -, - Mission Mangemort -, - Le Cas Malfoy -…

« - Par… Granger. »

Je sursautais face à l'intrusion de mon corps et donc de Granger dans… dans son bureau en fait. Je me levais en vitesse pour fermer hermétiquement la porte et me retournais vers elle.

« - Merde, putain Granger, tu pouvais pas faire un métier moins dangereux ! Comme avocate, ou même… Je sais pas moi, vendeuse ? Non ! Il fallait que tu sois auror phénix. Les aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix, plus efficace que les aurors normaux. Je ne suis pas un putain d'auror !

\- Ta réunion.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta réunion pour les investisseurs Coréen !

\- Oh merde la réunion. Très bien, tu vas… il nous faut du polynectar.

\- Severus en a dans son laboratoire.

\- Qui est ?

\- En bas, dans la cave.

\- Allons-y. »

Nous descendons en silence vers la cave du manoir Black, attendant à chaque instant à être surprises par un membre de l'Ordre. J'étais peut-être dans le corps de Granger, mais elle était moi et je ne comptais pas me faire enfermer. De plus, ma réunion avec les Coréens était la chose la plus importante que je devais faire ce mois-ci.

« - Miss Granger ? Miss Parkinson ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Kingsley. Merde.

« - Parkinson est venu me demander un service, une potion que je maitrise très bien. Je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser le laboratoire de Rogue ?

\- Eh bien, il n'est plus là pour vous en empêcher. Mais faites vite, certaines personnes ne voudraient pas voir Miss Parkinson ici, Hermione.  
\- Merci Kingsley. »

Il hocha la tête vers nous et disparu dans l'angle. Nous soufflons en même temps, et reprenons notre marche. Une fois devant la porte du laboratoire je m'arrêtais. Rogue était du genre à mettre des protections partout. Granger me passa devant et murmura un mot de passe qui eu pour effet d'ouvrir la porte.

« - Rogue devait avoir sacrément confiance en toi pour te donner se mot de passe.

\- Sûrement. »

Elle n'argumenta pas plus et chercha directement le polynectar. Elle en sorti une bouteille qu'elle vida dans deux verres. Elle s'arracha un cheveux et le glissa dans le premier et je fis de même dans le deuxième. On s'échangea nos verres et bu le tout cul-sec.

Nous étions dans l'entrée du manoir Black.

« - N'oublie pas Parkinson, le polynectar de Rogue est plus puissant que les autres, mais il ne dure que trois heures. Alors expédie le plus vite possible ta réunion si tu veux vivre encore un peu. Et je t'assure que je t'en voudrais de mourir avec mon corps.

\- Je t'en voudrais aussi, alors évite les missions périlleuses tu veux.

\- Oui maman. Aller ! File ! »

Elle claqua la porte et je transplanais devant Malfoy & Cie.

J'étais assise en pyjama dans mon - son - lit, et lisait un magasine de mode quand Weasley fille, alias Ginny, ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

« - Hermione tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'Harry a fait. »

Oh merde, s'il vous plait, tout sauf ça ! Pas de conversation intime avec la meilleure amie de Granger…

« - Euh, et bien non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait.

\- Il a déjeuner avec Stella ! La pétasse du département des sports !

\- Ils n'ont fait que déjeuner non ?

\- Mais ? Enfin Hermione ! C'est Stella ! La mangeuse d'homme ! Elle a affirmé qu'elle aurait Harry dans son lit avant la fin de l'année ! Et on est en septembre !

\- Ne panique pas, Harry sait qu'elle le veut, et lui s'en fou, il t'a toi.

\- Oui mais…

\- Ginny Weasley. Harry t'aime, alors respire.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je devrais arrêter de psychoter comme ça. Tiens, d'ailleurs, des nouvelles de ton homme ?

\- Oh. Non.

\- En même temps il est parti en mission pour un mois, c'était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas te joindre. »

Certain. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je n'étais même pas au courant que Granger avait un copain. Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Weasley…

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'essayais de trouver un livre un tant soit peu intéressant quand Greengrass arriva en panique chez moi - enfin chez Parkinson-.

« - Pansy, tu n'imagines même pas ce que Blaise à fait. »

Oh merde, s'il vous plait, tout sauf ça ! Pas de conversation intime avec la meilleure amie de Parkinson…

« - Et bien non.

\- Il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui ! Genre comme ça, entre deux sujets de conversations ! On parlait quidditch, puis il m'a demandé, et a embrayé directement sur le compte rendu de la réunion de ce matin !

\- Il veut avancer dans votre relation, c'est bien… Non ?

\- Mais ? C'est de Blaise qu'on parle ! C'est un gamin, égoïste, perturbateur, pervers, et j'en passe ! Il n'a jamais voulu faire évoluer notre relation et là… Je suis totalement perdu.

\- Je…

\- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

\- Oh. Oui, si tu veux.

\- Merci, Pans', t'es la meilleure. »

Elle s'allongea dans mon lit - ou tout comme - et s'endormi aussitôt. J'avais deux solutions. Soit je dormais avec une de mes anciennes pires ennemies, soit je dormais sur le canapé. J'étais dans le corps de Parkinson, elle ne me fera rien… Je m'endormi près de Greengrass, laissant tout de même un espace entre nous et ma baguette dans ma main, sous mon oreiller. Sait-on jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Semaine 2**

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Je sortais de l'immeuble Malfoy & Cie et me retrouvais face à face avec Millicent et Gemma. J'avais poliment refusé une invitation à boire le thé chez la famille Bullstrode la veille, étant trop fatiguée, et vu la tête qu'elle tirait, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

« - Pansy. Peut-on parler.

\- Tu me parles là, non ?

\- Dans ton bureau. Maintenant. »

Elle me dépassa avec Gemma, remontant le flot d'employés qui sortaient de leurs bureaux après une journée intense de travail. Je soupirais et revenais sur mes pas, retournant dans le bureau immensément grand de Parkinson. Je posais ma sacoche de travail sur la table en acajous et attendis que Bullstrode commence à parler.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ?

\- J'étais fatiguée.

\- Fatiguée ? FATIGUÉE ! Tu te fiches de moi Pansy ? Je suis une de tes meilleures amies ! Quand je te propose de venir, tu as l'obligeance de venir !

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien Millicent. Si je ne veux pas venir, je ne viens pas. Ce n'était qu'un thé. Tu vas t'en remettre, peut-on partir maintenant ? Je dois aller voir…

\- Qui ? Un amant ? Une amante ? Des putains de petits gryffondors ? Tu croyais que personnes ne te verrais avec Granger, Pansy ? Mais toute la société sorcière sait que tu passes du temps avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu me dégoûtes !

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de répliquer que Daphné était arrivée, plus en colère que jamais, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« - J'en ai assez entendu Millicent. Tu peux continuer à vivre au siècle dernier, toi et ta famille, tu peux entrainer Gemma avec toi si tu veux, mais n'insulte pas Pansy de passer outre les différences de sangs, et les rancoeurs entre serpentard et gryffondor. Hermione Granger est une fille formidable, qui nous a aidé alors qu'elle aurait du nous faire envoyer à Azkaban. Mais elle a prit sur elle, et a défendu nos familles, elle a défendu les Malfoy, elle a défendu les Zabini, elle a défendu Théo, puis Pansy et sa mère, elle m'a défendu et aussi TA famille Millicent ! Elle a défendu TA FAMILLE ! Tu es ignoble de l'insulter après ce qu'elle a fait pour toi.

\- Salut… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Rien les garçons. Millicent et Gemma allaient partir. Elles allaient rentrer prendre le thé avec les parents de Milli. Je vais les raccompagner en bas. »

Millicent et Gemma bombèrent la poitrine, me jetèrent un regard noir et sortirent devant Daphné qui me serra le bras au passage.

« - Ce sont des pestes et tu le sais. Ne prend pas ne compte ce qu'elles ont dit. Si tu veux être amie avec Granger tu peux l'être. On s'en fou du reste Pansy. Je préfère te voir heureuse et amie avec nos anciens pires ennemis que malheureuse et enfermée avec ses familles de sang-pures étroites d'esprit.

\- Merci Daphné.

\- Je t'en pris. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, me laissant avec les trois serpentards, Malfoy, Zabini et Nott, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Daphné était pleine de surprises.

J'étais assise sur mon bureau, Malfoy sur mon fauteuil et Zabini et Nott sur le canapé à côté de mon bureau. Malfoy parlait d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré la veille et qui avait « la plus belle paire de jambe que j'ai jamais vu ». Forcément, cette phrase m'avait fait lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Quoi Pans' ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Tu as déjà dit ça avec la fille de la semaine dernière Draco.

\- Et celle de la semaine d'avant aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Et celle d'encore avant.

\- Merci les gars de me soutenir.

\- Y'a que les filles qui se soutiennent Dray', nous on va toujours du côté du plus fort, question de survie.

\- Et qui est le plus fort ?

\- Toi Pans' bien sûr. Tu es la plus forte, la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse au monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini.

\- On dirait Granger quand tu fais cette tête là c'est magique !

\- Ce qui est magique c'est ma baguette la ou je pense.

\- Quelle vulgarité…

\- On peut en revenir à moi ?

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Draco.

\- En l'occurrence, la fille d'hier soir, si.

\- Tu me dégoutes.

\- En fait, elle ne me tournait pas autour, c'est plutôt sa mangue qui me tournait autour.

\- DRACO !

\- Eheh.

\- Bien joué mec ! D'ailleurs, qui c'était ?

\- Stella, du département des sports.

\- La fille qui cri sur tout les toits qu'elle va se faire Potter avant la fin de l'année ?

\- Elle-même.

\- Elle dit quoi ?

\- T'étais pas au courant Pans' ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Elle est persuadé qu'elle va coucher avec le Survivant avant la fin de l'année, et qu'elle cassera son couple avec Weasley-fille…

\- J'y crois pas ! Qu'elle connasse !… Me regarder pas comme ça ! Je ne supporte pas cette fille.

\- Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien.

\- Elle drague tout ce qui bouge.

\- Toi aussi.  
\- Mais moi je saute pas tout ce qui bouge.

\- Pas faux.

\- Dis-moi Pansy, qui est le dernier mec avec qui tu as couché ? »

Je blêmis. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était le dernier mec avec qui Parkinson avait couché, et vu la tête des trois garçons, eux, ils savaient. Je fus sauvée par la porte de mon bureau qui s'ouvrait avec fracas.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Potter avait déclaré que nous ne faisions plus assez de chose tous ensemble, alors il nous avait proposé à Weasley et moi, une journée à la plage. En tant normal je n'aime pas la plage. Mais Granger est tellement bien foutu que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à me mettre en maillot de bain et a me pavaner sur le sable des plages du sud de la France. Comment étions-nous arrivés ici ? Portoloin. Nous avions passé la journée à bronzer, nous baigner, faire du beach-volley et même boire des cocktails. J'avais passé une excellente journée avec eux, malgré la petite appréhension que j'avais eu au début. Mais Potter et Weasley étaient des mecs en or, toujours là pour leur meilleure amie, meilleure amie qui était actuellement dans mon corps en train de travailler d'arrache-pied avec Draco. Mon meilleur ami n'était pas très agréable avec ses employés… avec personnes en fait, et Granger devait l'avoir mit sur le fait accompli en lui faisant la morale depuis un moment déjà.

« - Herm', tu viens ? On rentre.

\- Déjà ?  
\- Tu as rendez-vous avec Parkinson.  
\- Ah oui… Attendez. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- On est auror. On sait ce genre de chose.

\- Vous avez fouillé mon agenda.  
\- On a fouillé ton agenda.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible…

\- On veut seulement savoir si elle te fait du mal ou pas.  
\- Si elle me faisait du mal, je n'y retournerais pas Harry.  
\- Un point pour elle.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir de protéger.

\- Viens avec moi alors.

\- Hein ?

\- Si vous venez voir par vous-mêmes que je ne risque rien, vous serez rassurés, et moi vous me laisserez tranquille.

\- D'accord.

\- Super. Laissez-moi prendre une douche à l'appartement et allons-y. »

Nous nous sommes mit de côté, derrière des rochers, pour éviter que les moldus ne nous voient disparaitre. Le portoloin se mit en marche et nous sommes réapparut devant notre porte d'entré. Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain, sachant que si je l'avais en première, je pourrais utiliser le temps qu'ils mettraient chacun sous la douche pour me préparer. J'avais peut-être le corps de Granger, mais je restais Pansy Parkinson, et Pansy Parkinson ne sort pas habillée comme un sac.

Nous étions devant l'immeuble de Malfoy & Cie. Weasley siffla d'admiration devant le building, Potter s'avançait déjà vers la réceptionniste. Je lui pris le bras et le traînais jusqu'à l'ascenseur - une imitation de celui du ministère de la magie - pour atteindre mon bureau… Enfin feu-mon bureau. Je toquais et entrais sans avoir attendu la réponse, interrompant ce qui semblait être un moment de gène entre mon corps et mes trois meilleurs amis.

« - Bonsoir.

\- Granger.

\- Parkinson ? On y va ?

\- Non.

\- Excuse-moi Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas toi que je parlais. »

Il se leva du fauteuil, me regardant avec des yeux froid comme la glace. Potter et Weasley se placèrent de part et d'autre de moi, comme deux gardiens.

« - Pansy et moi avons une discussion à finir. Dehors.

\- Pansy et moi avons un rendez-vous. Elle vient.

\- Ecoute Granger, ceci est mon entreprise, mon immeuble, donc mon bureau. Un claquement de doigt et toi et tes deux copains vous dégagez.

\- Un claquement de doigt et tu es a Azkaban. »

Merde. J'aurais jamais du dire ça. Je savais que ce sujet était très sensible pour Draco. Je suis stupide.

« - Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Maintenant Parkinson, bouge, on y va. »

Malheureusement pour moi, Granger était figée au milieu de la pièce. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Et je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

« - Pansy ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Draco ?

\- Je… Pardon ? Quoi ?

\- Qui était le dernier ?

\- Je… Je ne sais plus, tu sais, je ne mémorise pas toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai eu une relation… »

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait mais la réponse ne plut pas du tout aux trois garçons qui s'échangèrent des regards anxieux. Blaise se glissa mine de rien derrière nous, fermant la porte et la bloquant d'un sort informulé.

« - Bon. Ce n'est pas qu'on aime pas l'accueil, mais Parkinson et moi avons un rendez-vous comme l'indique son agenda, alors peut-on y aller ?

\- Non.  
\- Non ? Harry ? Pourquoi « non »?

\- Parce qu'elle ne parle pas comme ça en présence de serpenatrd, parce qu'elle ne dit pas ça aux gens, même à ses pires ennemis ! Parce que je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie. »

Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers moi, suivi de Weasley.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? »

J'étais dans la merde.

Les cinq garçons avaient leurs baguettes de sorties, deux d'entres eux l'avaient pointée sur moi, les trois autres étaient près à dégainer au moindre soucis.

« - Je ne répèterais pas la question.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry.

\- Hermione Granger n'est pas comme toi. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on te surveille ! Tu crois nous avoir berné ?

\- Je ne vois pas…  
\- LA FERME ! Ou. est. Hermione.

\- Je ne…

\- C'EST MOI ! C'est moi.

\- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, et elle, c'est Pansy Parkinson. »

Ils nous regardèrent tous l'une après l'autre, ne sachant pas si nous étions devenu folle ou pas.

« - Expliquez-vous. »

Granger soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses - mes - cheveux, et prit une grande bouffé d'aire.

« - Le jour de la cérémonie des un an d'après guerre, je suis aller prendre l'air. Pansy y est aller aussi et nous nous sommes retournées au même endroit. On discutait de la pluie et du beau temps quand deux coupes de champagnes sont apparus. On a trinqué, puis le trou noir. En nous réveillant, j'étais elle, et elle moi. »

Théo soupira puis sourit.

« - Ça explique certaine chose. Au moins je suis rassuré, Pansy n'est pas devenu une activiste contre l'esclavagisme des elfes de maisons.

\- Ah non. Ça c'est une exclusivité d'Hermione Granger.

\- On est là. On vous entend.

\- C'est vrai. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait rien a faire. C'était certain.

« - Granger et moi allons faire des recherches sur cette potion. Elle doit encore être dans votre organisme sinon, vous auriez retrouvé votre corps d'origine. On va créer une contre-potion et arranger ça. Pendant ce temps, Potter et Weasley vont s'occuper de toi Pansy. Ils vont faire de toi une vraie Hermione Granger, et nous allons faire de Granger une vraie Pansy Parkinson. Il faudrait que vous passiez le plus de temps ensemble, pour prendre en notre certaines habitude de l'autre, etc. Ça va à tout le monde ?

\- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix ?

\- Non Draco.

\- D'accord, juste cinq secondes. »

Il s'approcha de moi, et me frotta son poing sur le sommet de ma tête d'une manière des plus désagréables.

« - DRACO !

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir été méchante tout à l'heure.  
\- Connard. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa le front. Ça m'avait manqué. Je lui sourit en retour sous le regard des autres.

« - Étrangement, je trouve que Draco et Granger vont hyper bien ensemble physiquement. »

Blaise n'eu même pas le temps de sourire après sa phrase que Draco lui avait déjà lancé un crache-limace et Granger un expulso qui le projeta contre le mur d'en face. Au moins ils pouvaient se mettre d'accord sur certains points… comme victimiser Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Semaine 3**

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Ça faisait deux jours que les cinq garçons étaient au courant de notre échange corporel. Deux jours que Potter ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il m'attendait le matin devant ma porte de chambre et me suivait du regard jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me fixait de la salle de bain à ma chambre, puis me donnait mon café une fois la porte de ma chambre à peine ouverte. Il me tendait mon mentaux et lui et Ronald m'escortaient jusqu'au Noble Manoir des Black. Une fois là-bas ils restaient toute la journée avec moi, assis sur le canapé du bureau de Granger. Le midi il me montait mon déjeuner pour que j'évite le contacte des personnes qui connaissaient bien Granger, et donc que j'évite un possible problème. Je n'avais comme intimité que les moments ou je me lavais, j'allais aux toilettes ou quand je dormais. Sinon ils ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Enfin Potter ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, Weasley faisait plus acte de présence qu'autre chose, comme si il était absent. Il lui arrivait de me fixer ou bien de me sourire, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Il ne me parlait jamais, préférant s'adresser directement à Potter.

Je regardais les vêtements que Granger avait dans son armoire, mettant d'un côté ce que je mettrais, et de l'autre ce qui était vraiment laid. Potter était assit sur mon lit, lisant le journal et Weasley me regardait faire, calé entre mon lit et le mur. La porte d'entrée claqua brusquement nous faisant tous sursauté. Potter se leva, prenant sa baguette d'une main. On entendit un cri qu'ils reconnurent puisque Weasley attrapa le journal posé sur le lit et Potter soupira en rangeant sa baguette. Ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit à la volé laissant place à une rousse en colère.

« - DEUX SEMAINES ! DEUX SEMAINES QUE JE N'AI AUCUNES NOUVELLES DE MON PETIT-AMI, DE MON FRÈRE ET DE CELLE QUE JE CONSIDÈRE COMME MA SOEUR ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?

\- Ginny…

\- Y'A PAS DE GINNY QUI TIENNE HARRY JAMES POTTER ! J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison parce que sinon je vous enferme, je vous torture et je vous tue c'est clair ? »

Weasley releva vite la tête de son journal et devint blanc comme linge. Il la prenait réellement au sérieux ?

« - Gin' écoute c'est juste que…

\- Que ?

\- C'est sa faute. »

Les deux garçons me pointaient du doigts. C'était donc ça le courage des gryffondors ? Intéressant.

« - On peut en parler autour d'un repas ? J'ai super faim et il y a un petit restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse qui est fabuleux.

\- Tu changes de sujet Hermione.

\- Du tout, je le remets à plus tard. On y va ? »

La rousse soupira, puis sortie de la chambre en croisant les bras, nous montrant bien qu'elle était énervée. En bas des escaliers nous attendait sur le canapé Loufoca. Je jetais un regards aux deux garçons, leur demandant silencieusement si on pouvait en parler devant elle ou pas. Weasley hocha la tête, puis nous sommes tous sortis pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse et dîner au restaurant nommé White Cap Bay.

« - White Cap Bay ? C'est pas le nom de…

\- D'une île légendaire ou se trouverait la fontaine de jouvence ? Si.

\- Etrange comme nom de restaurant.

\- C'est sûr que « Les Trois Balais » c'est beaucoup mieux.  
\- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu es… je sais pas, sarcastique, assez froide.

\- Oh. Tiens, regardez qui est là !

\- Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et Greengrass. Super. »

Je souris à la vu de mes amis, je savais exactement qu'ils seraient là ce soir.

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Depuis que les trois serpentards étaient au courant de notre échange de corps, Malfoy ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle. Il s'était même installé dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Parkinson. Il m'accompagnait tous les matins au laboratoire voir Théodore Nott. Nous faisions des recherches sur le pourquoi du comment nous avions échangé nos corps. Je mangeais en compagnie des trois garçons, Zabini nous rejoignait toujours une demie heure avant sa pause déjeuner, puis Greengrass prenait un café avec nous avant de repartir travailler. Malfoy m'emmenait tous les après-midi à la bibliothèque, m'obligeant à faire des recherches complémentaire sur notre soucis, et me donnant quelques cours sur les coutumes des sang-pures, les grandes familles et surtout, le comportement de Pansy Parkinson. Il ne me parlait que quand c'était nécessaire, laissant à Nott le plaisir de m'informer à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de travers. Zabini ne me parlait que pour me taquiner, pour insinuer certaines choses concernant ma collocation avec Harry et Ron, concernant ma nouvelle collocation avec Malfoy, concernant les gryffondors dans leur généralité. Il ne me laissait que peu de répit, ayant sûrement vu en moi sa nouvelle victime de plaisanterie douteuse. Greengrass n'avait pas l'air d'aimer sa nouvelle lubie gryffondorienne, et ne cessait de répéter « laisses les donc tranquille Blaise » ou « ça suffit avec eux maintenant ». Mais Zabini n'en n'avait rien à faire, tant qu'il s'amusait ça lui allait. Je passais alors mes soirées à parler fringues et célébrités avec Greengrass, puis potins. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, non pas qu'elle était méchante, au contraire, mais lui mentir me faisait le même effet que mentir à Ginny. Heureusement nous finissions toujours la soirée autour d'un petit verre de vin rouge, assise l'une à côté de l'autre, sans parler. Sa présence était réconfortante, comme celle d'une maman.

Greengrass se servait un café dans ma cuisine, parlant quidditch avec Malfoy. J'étais assise dans le salon, tournée vers eux, essayant de décoder leur parole qui n'avait pour moi, ni queu ni tête. La cheminée se teinta de vert, laissant passer Nott puis Zabini. Il était très bien habillé, tout comme Malfoy et Greengrass.

« - Alors Pansy ? T'es pas prête ?

\- Prête ?

\- On est mardi, c'est soirée serpy le mardi. Aurais-tu oublié ? »

Zabini avait dit ça avec un énorme sourire. Il savait bien que Malfoy n'allait rien me dire et que donc je ne serais pas au courant. Les enfoirés.

« - Je vais m'habiller.

\- Oh attend Pans', je t'ai acheté une petite robe hier, je suis tombé dessus, et je suis sûr qu'elle va t'aller comme un gant. »

Nous montions toutes les deux jusqu'à ma chambre, puis j'enfilais la robe. Trop grande.

« - Zut, j'étais pourtant sûr que tu faisais cette taille là. Mais c'est vrai que depuis trois semaines tu manges moins qu'avant, tu as sans doutes maigri. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

\- Oh, non, non, du tout. J'ai juste moins d'appétit.

\- Tu vas le retrouver ton appétit quand on sera à White Cap Bay. En attendant, il faut rétrécir cette robe. »

Greengrass lança un sort sur ma robe, la faisant devenir à ma taille. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle.

Nous marchions du point de transplanage jusqu'au restaurant. J'avoue avoir eu du mal avec les hauts talons que Parkinson avait, mais vu qu'elle n'avait que ça, j'étais bien obligée. Nous étions devant la porte d'entrée du restaurant quand je les vis. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et moi. Enfin, Parkinson.

« - Oh quelle surprise ! Regardez ! »

Greengrass avait l'air toute excité de voir mes amis, elle leur fit même un léger signe de main.

« - Bonjour, que faites vous là ?

\- Oh, Hermione voulait tester ce restaurant.

\- Il est délicieux vous verrez, on y vient tous les mardi. Mais attendez, nous n'avons qu'à dîner tous ensemble ?

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! »

Le ton qu'utilisait Harry était plus qu'hypocrite. Je profitais que Ginny et Greengrass passent devant pour lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Je sais, mais ne m'en demande pas trop non plus. »

La soirée risquait d'être longue.

Nous étions tous assit sur une table ronde. Parkinson et moi étions à côté, Ginny entre Greengrass et Harry, Harry à côté de Ron et Parkinson, Zabini à côté de Greengrass et Nott, et Malfoy entre Nott et moi. Toute une organisation. Nous étions en train de boire notre apéritifs quand Ginny reposa son verre et fixa Parkinson.

« - Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire Hermione.

\- Ah. Oui. Demande à Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est aussi concerné que moi.

\- Très bien. Parkinson ?

\- Hum. Tu peux répéter la question ?

\- La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mes amis ? Tu l'as connais ?

\- Oh. Oui.

\- Et donc ?

\- Harry et Ron ont beaucoup travaillés, puis ils ont espionnés Parkinson pour finir par savoir le secret et maintenant ils la surveillent.

\- D'accord mais… Attend. C'est toi Parkinson.

\- Oh… Tu vas rire, mais… Hum. Non. »

Greengrass lâcha son verre qui s'éclata sur la table faisant venir en courant le pauvre serveur qui s'occupait de nous. Il nettoya tout et apporta un nouveau verre à Daphné qui me fixait intensément. Elle attendit que le serveur repartent pour prendre la parole.

« - Comment ça tu n'es pas Pansy ? C'est une blague ? Draco ? C'est une blague ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai emménagé chez elle.

\- Attends, stop. Si tu n'es pas Pansy, qui es-tu ?

\- Hermione. Granger.

\- Hermione ? Ma Hermione ? Ma meilleure amie ? Ma soeur ? C'est une putain de blague pas drôle ! Harry dis quelque chose merde !

\- On le sait depuis deux jours.  
\- DEUX JOURS ET VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DIT !

\- Moins fort Gin' ! Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ? C'est déjà assez dur de fare avec, on pouvait pas prévenir d'autres gens en plus.

\- Je suis pas « d'autres gens en plus » Ronald Billius Weasley ! Je suis ta soeur, la petite amie de ton meilleure amie, la meilleure amie de ta meilleure amie. Je ne fais peut-être pas partie du trio d'or, mais je fais partie de votre putain de famille !

\- C'est pour ça… »

Je me tournais vers Greengrass qui venait de murmurer cette phrase.

« - C'est pour ça que tu avais du mal avec Millicent et Gemma ! Et c'est pour ça que vous avez fait cette soi-disant soirée filles ! Ça fait trois semaines que ça dure et c'est que maintenant qu'on est au courant !

\- Je suis désolé Daphné, mais on ne savait pas quoi faire…

\- Mais là ça va mieux. Avec l'aide des garçons on gère mieux, on y arrive et tant qu'on aura pas trouvé ma solution on continuera e faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment.

\- Oui Ginny, vraiment.

\- Et là tu vas faire comment ?

\- Comment ça ? »

Elle montra quelque chose derrière nous de la tête, le regard mauvais. Je me retournais en même temps que les autres et… Cormac. Cormac McLaggen, mon petit-ami, était rentré de sa mission en avance.

« - Où est le problème avec McLaggen ? »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« - Et bien Malfoy, le problème est que Cormac est le petit-ami d'Hermione.

\- PARDON ? »

Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien.


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry avala difficilement sa salive._

 _« - Et bien Malfoy, le problème est que Cormac est le petit-ami d'Hermione._

 _\- PARDON ? »_

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Je fixais Granger qui avait l'air de vouloir se faire toute petite. Tout le monde la fixait, sauf Ginny qui regardait d'un oeil noir McLaggen depuis un moment déjà.

« - Tu n'es clairement pas en train de me dire que tu as un petit copain ?

\- Il se pourrait que si.

\- Bordel Granger, c'est une blague c'est ça ? Je vais pas jouer les petite-amie folle amoureuse avec ce… truc !

\- EH c'est de mon petit-ami dont tu parles !

\- Ça reste un trou du cul Hermione.

\- Merci de votre soutien les gars…

\- Enfin Grangie, tu vas pas me dire que tu aimes vraiment ce mec ? Il est imbu de lui-même, égoïste, insolent, et surtout il a un humour de merde.

\- Etrangement on dirait que tu viens de décrire ton meilleur ami.

\- 1 pour Hermione, 0 pour Malfoy.

\- Va chier Weasley. Y'a une différence entre moi et lui.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'ai pas l'air d'un beauf en voyage à la capitale. J'ai pas l'air d'un trou du cul qui fait son mec parce que sa copine est canon. J'ai pas l'air d'un gryffondor raté qui aurait sa place comme remplaçant de Rusard.

\- C'est totalement faux c'est… Attends. J'suis canon ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Hermi ma chatounette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et avec eux surtout !

\- Cormac, je… Dîne avec des amis.

\- Des amis ? Ces serpentards ?

\- Ça pause un problème ? »

Granger me donna un coup de coude. Je n'aurais pas du parlé sur se ton à Cormac, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils en me fixant bizarrement.

« - Ils vont t'influencer et te faire aller sur le mauvais chemin.

\- Parce que toi tu es le bon chemin McLaggen ?

\- Exactement Zabini.

\- Excusez moi mais ce type me donne la gerbe. On s'en va.

\- QUOI ? Mais on a même pas manger !

\- J'ai une conversation à finir avec Pansy, Granger, alors le repas ce fera sans nous. »

Draco me fit un sourire sadique et donna aux autres le signal pour partir. Je les regardais partir puis me mit à moitié debout sur ma chaise pour hurler :

« - LÂCHE ! CONNARD ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Harry éclata de rire, Ron me fit me rassoir, Ginny et Luna cachaient derrière leurs serviettes leurs rires, et Cormac me regardait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Il s'installa près de et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, me faisant sursauter.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ma chatounette ?

\- Puisque Chatounette t'as dit qu'elle allait bien McLaggen !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Weasley. »

McLaggen prit mon visage entre ses mains, embrassa mon front - merci Merlin - puis mon nez - pitié - puis m'embrassa tout cours. Après avoir failli lui vomir dans la bouche, Harry prétexta une mission de la plus haute importance qui nous attendait demain à la première heure, et donc il fallait que l'on parte immédiatement.

« - Mais je viens de rentrer de Chine ?

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- J'aimerais profiter de ma copine.

\- Tu baiseras une autre fois. Un parce qu'elle va avoir besoin de dormir, deux parce qu'elle à ses règles. Donc on y va. Gin' tu dors à la maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Luna ?

\- Je vais dormir avec Hermione, je connais de très bon remède contre les crampes.

\- C'est réglé alors, en plus Hermione à d'horrible crampes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils me regardaient tous, alors je me pliais en deux de « douleur » en gémissant comme si j'avais mal. Sauf que ça faisait vraiment vraiment très très faux.

« - Tu vois. Crampes horribles. A plus Cormac !

\- Hermione attends ! »

Je me remettais droite et me tournais vers McLaggen.

« - Oui ?

\- Un bisou de bonne chance ?

\- Oh. Hum. Désolé mais… J'ai un affreux rhume tu comprends, je n'aimerais pas te le refiler, et ATCHOUM c'est vraiment très handicapant et ATCHOUM j'suis désolé Cormac mais ATCHOUM je dois y aller. Salut ! »

J'attrapais mon manteau que me tendais le réceptionniste et rejoignis les gryffondors dehors.

« - Tu lui as échappé ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Comment ?

\- Il parait que je suis enrhumée.

\- Saperlipopette.

\- A qui le dis-tu. »

Finalement j'aimais bien les gryffondors.

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

« - Hermi ma chatounette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et avec eux surtout !

\- Cormac, je… Dîne avec des amis.

\- Des amis ? Ces serpentards ?

\- Ça pause un problème ? »

Je donnais un coup de coude à Parkinson. Je n'aurais jamais parlé de cette façon à Cormac et il sembla le remarquer.

« - Ils vont t'influencer et te faire aller sur le mauvais chemin.

\- Parce que toi tu es le bon chemin McLaggen ?

\- Exactement Zabini.

\- Excusez moi mais ce type me donne la gerbe. On s'en va.

\- QUOI ? Mais on a même pas manger !

\- J'ai une conversation à finir avec Pansy, Granger, alors le repas ce fera sans nous. »

Malfoy fit un sourire sadique à Parkinson et nous donna le signal pour partir. Je remettais mon manteau à l'accueille quand Parkinson, à moitié levé sur sa chaise hurla :

« - LÂCHE ! CONNARD ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Harry éclata de rire, Ron la fit se rassoir, Ginny et Luna cachaient derrière leurs serviettes leurs rires, et Cormac regarda sa « petite-amie » comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il s'installa près d'elle et posa sa main sur sa cuisse faisant sursauter Parkinson.

« - Gr… Pansy ? Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive. »

Je détournais la tête de mon copain qui s'apprêtait à embrasser une autre que moi et sortit du restaurant, prenant le bras que Nott me tendait pour transplaner jusqu'à chez moi.

Assise en pyjama sur mon canapé je soupirai pour la énième fois en regardant le feu de cheminée.

« - Sérieusement Granger, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu tiens à lui ?

\- Je tiens à lui Malfoy, que tu le veuilles ou non ! On ne sort pas avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ou elle est baisable.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Crétin.

\- C'est bon je rigole. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de rire… Ma mère t'invite, toi et Daphné, à prendre le thé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Demain.

\- QUOI ?

\- À quinze heures précise.

\- Mais…

\- Au Manoir Malfoy.

\- J'vais mourir.  
\- De toute évidence. »

Cet homme avait un don pour me rassurer.

Nous venions - Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass et moi - de transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy. Il était toujours aussi imposant, mais moins, beaucoup moins lugubre. Une fois le large portail passé un petit elfe de maison apparu pour nous guider tout donnant des nouvelles du manoir à Malfoy. Nous entrions dans le hall quand Narcissa Malfoy descendit les escaliers, nous écrasant de sa prestance. Elle prit Malfoy dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, il fit de même sur son front. Puis elle embrassa chacun des amis de son fils, moi y comprit.

« - Pansy, Daphné, venez au petit salon, un thé nous attend. Les garçons ?

\- On va aller voir Lucius, il parait qu'il a un nouveau joujou.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise.

\- Jamais. »

Ils partirent en marchant très très vite, puis une fois monté à l'étage ils se mirent à courir comme des gamins.

« - Quel est ce nouveau « joujou » ?

\- Une potion qui donne une force surhumaine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Malheureusement. J'ai du dire adieu à trois de mes plus beaux meubles à cause de ça. Avec ces trois là en plus, autant dire au revoir à l'aile Est du manoir. »

Madame Malfoy soupira puis nous conduisit d'un geste élégant de la main vers le petit salon. Un thé nous attendait, porté par un deuxième elfe qui était habillé comme un petit marin.

« - De nouveau vêtements ?

\- Ouiiii ! Je suis tombée sur ça en allant du côté moldu, c'est un déguisement pour enfant et j'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon que j'ai dévalisé le magasin. »

Les Malfoys avaient donc libérés leurs elfes. Et ces derniers restaient quand même chez eux.

« - C'est dommage que Dobby soit mort pendant la guerre. J'adorais cet elfe. Les petites baskets que je lui avais trouvé était tellement mignonne…

\- Mais ? Dobby avait été libéré par Harry Potter ?

\- Bien sûr Pansy, mais il revenait nous voir, moi et Draco très souvent. Lucius n'a jamais aimé ces petits êtres, il lui font peur, mais Dobby s'avait que je l'aiderais quoi qu'il lui arrive alors il venait papoter avec moi quand Bellatrix faisait ses petites expériences dans les cachots. »

Je frissonnais. J'avais été une de ces expériences.

« - Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir libéré plus tôt ? »

Greengrass me donna un discret coup de pied dans le tibia, puis me fit les gros yeux. J'avais fait une bourde ? Madame Malfoy fronça des sourcils et reposa sa tasse de thé.

« - Tu sais bien pourquoi Pansy. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Un peu fatiguée. M…Draco ne me lâche pas d'une semelle en ce moment.

\- Je lui dirais de relâcher la bride sur ses employés. »

Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux puis… BOUM. Le sol trembla, renversant notre thé sur le tapis. Madame Malfoy prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. On entendit un éboulement, comme si un mur venait de céder. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se leva élégamment, ouvrit la porte du petit salon à la volé et…

« - LUCIUS, DRACO, BLAISE ET THÉODORE ! »

On entendit des pats de courses dans les escaliers puis des bruits d'essoufflement.

« - On va tout réparer. C'est promis Cissy.

\- Si ce n'est pas réparé et comme avant avant que j'ai fini mon entretien avec les filles, tu regretteras d'avoir créer cette potion Lucius. Ai-je été clair ?

\- Hum. Limpide.

\- De-hors ! »

Elle claqua la porte et soupira de nouveau. Alors comme ça Lucius Malfoy avait peur des colères de sa femme ? Qui l'aurait cru.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

« - NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, MAIS QU'ELLE CONNE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI STUPIDE !

\- Calme toi Draco !

\- QUE JE ME CALME ? MA MÈRE EST PRESQUE CERTAINE QUE QUELQU'UN PREND L'APPARENCE DE PANSY VIA POLYNECTAR ET JE DOIS ME CALMER !

\- On va appeler la vraie Pansy, elle va parler à Granger, tout va bien se passer.

\- Ma mère ne lâchera jamais le morceau Blaise. Jamais.

\- Je sais, mais on va trouver un truc. On trouve toujours un truc. Mais pour l'instant, laisse Granger tranquille. Elle est assez mal comme ça. »

Blaise avait raison. J'étais assez mal comme ça. Mes questions indiscrètes avaient fait douter Narcissa Malfoy, et avant notre départ du Manoir, elle avait prit son fils et son mari à part pour leur dire ce qu'elle pensait de mon « moi ». Draco était ressorti de cet entretien plus en colère que jamais, il m'avait trainer jusqu'à chez moi et avait fini par hurler des insanités. Mes nerfs n'ont pas supportés, j'ai fini par éclater en sanglot. Nott m'a donc emmener dans ma chambre pendant que Daphné et Blaise essayaient de calmer Malfoy. Daphné était vite partie chercher Parkinson, laissant son petit-ami avec le monstre, pendant que Nott me calmait en me frottant le dos et m'embrassant les cheveux.

« - Il est un peu brusque, mais il t'aime bien au fond.

\- C'est faux. Et il n'est pas brusque, il est fou, complètement malade. C'est un monstre.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Draco a beaucoup de mal pour montrer qu'il tient à quelqu'un, c'est plus facile pour lui de faire croire qu'il déteste la terre entière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien… Je suppose qu'il doit être handicapé des sentiments ou quelque chose du genre. »

Je rigolais à sa remarque, et me collais plus encore à lui. Sa présence me calmais. La porte s'ouvrit, mais aucun de nous deux ne fit le moindre geste.

« - On vous dérange peut-être.

\- Dray' doucement. Théo, dehors, je dois parler à Hermione seule.

\- Ok. »

Nott se leva, et embrassa Pansy sur la joue en passant. La porte se ferma sur le regard noir que me lançait Malfoy. Je frissonnais.

« - T'as foiré. Si tu veux jouer mon rôle, va falloir changer Granger.

\- Changer ?

\- Oui. Changer. Tu ressembles à une petite fille prise en faute. Et avec mon visage c'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse hein ? Que je plaque tout pour tout reprendre à zéro ?

\- Précisément.

\- Tu es folle. Tout comme lui. Je veux seulement redevenir moi, oublier cette histoire et ne plus jamais vous revoir.

\- Sympa.

\- Tu penses la même chose.

\- Faux. J'aime bien passer du temps avec Harry et Ronald, j'aime bien boire en ta compagnie, parler avec toi et oublier que la moitié de la population anglaise me hait. J'aime passer mes soirées à lires des magasines et à faire les testes des dernières pages avec Ginny et Luna. J'aime passer être avec vous, autant que j'aime être avec mes amis d'enfances. Et je sais que tu apprécies les soirées que tu passes avec Daphné, le réconfort que t'apporte Théo, les blagues douteuses de Blaise et le sarcasme de Draco. Tu les aimes autant que j'aime les gryffondors. Et ça te fait peur.

\- Malfoy me déteste… Blaise fait ça juste parce qu'il est obligé, Nott aussi, Daphné est en froid avec vos autres amies.  
\- T'es une sacré crétine. Ils t'adorent aussi ! Pourquoi Draco serait aussi énervé que tu te sois fait prendre par sa mère ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Parce qu'il tient à toi ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur l'homme en question, toujours en colère, toujours froid et distant, et surtout, toujours aussi terrifiant.

« - On a de la visite.

\- Qui ?

\- Ta mère Pansy. »

Merde.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

La visite surprise de ma mère avait été écourtée par un appel d'urgence de ma grand-mère, nous laissant, Hermione, Draco et moi, seuls dans l'appartement. Draco était assit sur le fauteuil du salon, les yeux dans le vague. Je passais ma main devant et attendis une réaction.

« - Draco ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je peux pas m'en occuper, tu vas devoir le faire.

\- De quoi ?

\- La faire devenir moi.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux juste pas.

\- Dis-moi. »

Il soupira en s'affalant d'autant plus dans le fauteuil, sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, on aurait pu penser à un ange endormi si je ne le connaissais pas plus.

« - Elle est dans ton corps et ça me perturbe.

\- Je suis dans le sien aussi si tu vas par là.

\- Mais tu es ma meilleure amie Pansy. Ma soeur de coeur, ma putain d'âme soeur… J'ai besoin de toi, et là, ce que j'ai, c'est seulement une pâle copie de ma soeur. »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, et je reniflais de manière très peu élégante. Il fixa son regard gris sur moi, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

« - Je te fais pleurer ?

\- T'es con, bien sûr que tu me fais pleurer. Tu as vu ce que tu me dis ? C'est beaucoup trop émouvant pour moi.

\- Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson pleure-t-elle ?

\- Je suis Hermione Granger là, alors laisse-moi.

\- T'es mignonne quand tu pleures. »

J'arrêtais de me moucher d'un coup, bloquant sur sa phrase.

« - Je suis mignonne ? Tu trouve donc Granger mignonne ?

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Draco !

\- Quoi ? Ok. Granger est mignonne mais seulement quand elle pleure.

\- Tu as aussi dit qu'elle était canon la dernière fois.

\- Tu me les brises.

\- Attends, elle te plait ?

\- Non.

\- Mais si !

\- Non. Et puis même si elle me plaisait, tu es dans son corps, et quand elle le récupérera, elle retournera dans les bras de l'autre connard de MacLaggen.

\- Pas faux… Sauf si j'arrive à lui faire entendre raison.

\- Comment ça ? »

Tout de suite il était beaucoup plus à l'écoute. Je me rapprochais de lui pour lui faire part de mon plan. Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que j'énonçais ma théorie, et il avait l'air d'accord. Je me rassis face à lui en entendant Granger et Théo revenir de je ne sais où. Théo s'affala près de moi et Granger resta debout devant nous. Draco profita du silence pour prendre la parole.

« - Prépare toi Granger, parce que je vais m'occuper tout particulièrement de ton cas.

\- Mon cas ?

Oui. Je vais faire de toi une parfaite Pansy Parkinson. »

 **Semaine 6**

 **\- POV du narrateur (moi) -**

Pour la deuxième fois en trois semaine les gryffondors et les serpentards se retrouvaient à la même table pour dîner. Ils se trouvaient chez Harry, Ron et Hermione, en train de manger un plat mexicain que Blaise avait apporté. Contre toute attente, des affinités se mettaient en place. Ginny avait le même sens de l'humour déplacé que Blaise, pour le plus grand malheur de Daphné et Harry qui préféraient parler ensemble d'une affaire qui occupait le Ministère depuis quelques temps. Ron et Pansy (toujours dans le corps d'Hermione) se chamaillaient sur la capacité à perdre des Canons de Chudley, Théo essayait de faire comprendre à Luna que non, les ronflacks cornus n'existaient pas, tandis que Draco et Hermione cherchaient les défauts de l'autres. Les tensions entre eux deux avaient énormément diminué depuis leurs week-end « changements ».

En effet, ils étaient sorties pendant deux jours entiers dans le Londres moldu et sorcier pour apprendre là être une parfaite Pansy Parkinson. Ce qu'Hermione avait le plus aimé, c'était que Pansy ne se gênait jamais pour répondre, insulter, rabaisser, donner son avis ou montrer son désaccord, et surtout lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis. Depuis, elle prenait un malin plaisir à mettre en rogne Draco qui s'amusait plus qu'autres choses de ce nouveau trait de caractère qu'il découvrait chez l'ancienne gryffondor.

« - Oh, d'ailleurs, on a avancé dans nos recherches avec Hermione.

\- Ah oui ? Vous savez comment leur rendre leurs corps ?

\- Oui, on a trouvé comment faire.

\- Et alors ?

\- On devrait pouvoir le faire dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

\- Oh. Si tôt. »

Si tôt. Pansy s'était habituée à vivre avec Harry et Ron, elle s'était habituée aux visites surprises de Ginny et à la loufoquitude de Luna. Si tôt. Hermione aimait bien ses moments avec Draco, parler de livres ou d'autres sujets sérieux avec Théo, elle aimait la stupidité de Blaise qui la détendait à chaque fois, elle aimait le calme rassurant de Daphné qui l'empêchait de craquer quand elle se réveillait après une nuit de cauchemars. Elles aimaient leurs nouvelles vies malgré Millicent et Gemma, malgré les thés avec les gens de la hautes et les réunions importantes. Elles les aimaient malgré Cormac MacLaggen, les missions en tant qu'auror Phénix, et la peur de mourir à tout instant. Elles aimaient être l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Semaine 6**

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Théo et moi avions mit au point la potion et la formule adéquat pour retrouver nos corps, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre quelques jours que la potion soit définitivement prête. Ça nous menait au soir de Noël, Blaise en avait rit en disant que ce serait notre cadeau à toute les deux, Luna avait été ravis en apprenant que nous serions obligé de passer le réveillon tous ensemble.

« - Granger ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ?

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, faire les courses de Noël.

\- Oh, j'arrive, laisse-moi cinq minutes Malfoy. »

Malgré une entente plus ou moins cordiale entre Malfoy et moi, nous continuions à nous appeler par nos noms de famille, laissant ainsi une distance entre nous. Nous avions commencé par nous appeler par nos prénoms après le fameux week-end « changements » mais nous n'étions définitivement pas près à être si proche si vite.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Mon week-end de formation pour devenir une parfaite Pansy m'avais énormément rapproché de Malf… Draco. Nous étions assis dans le salon de l'appartement de Parkinson, lui une tasse de café dans les mains, moi un chocolat chaud. Je lisais un livre moldu intitulé « La Femme Parfaite est une Connasse » et l'ouvrage me faisait énormément rire. J'attrapais mon mug et portais mon chocolat à mes lèvres. Le lait bouillant me brula la langue et je lâchais la tasse sur moi. Le liquide brulant me fit crier et je me levais d'un coup faisant sursauter Draco. Il se leva et me rejoint en deux enjambés et souleva mon débardeur pour voir ou je m'étais brulée. Il posa sa main froide sous mon nombril où ma peau était rouge écarlate.

« - Reste là, je vais chercher une ongue pour te soulager. Regarde si tu es brulée ailleurs. »

J'hochais la tête et profitais qu'il soit dans la salle de bain pour regarder sous mon short si je n'étais pas brulée sur les cuisses. Heureusement l'épaisseur du tissus avait empêché le liquide de toucher ma peau. Je m'assis après avoir nettoyer d'un coup de baguette et attendais le retour de Draco. Il vint se mettre a genoux devant moi et ouvrit le pot de l'ongue qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle.

« - Tu ne vas pas sérieusement étaler ce truc sur ma peau ?

\- C'est soit l'odeur, soit la cloque dans quelques heures. Alors ?

\- L'odeur.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Soulève ton débardeur. »

Je remontais mon débardeur jusqu'à ma poitrine et l'observait mettre la pommade sur ma blessure. Il était vraiment délicat et massait doucement la rougeur. Sa main s'attarda sur ma hanche et nos regards se croisèrent. Je fus happée par la profondeur de ses yeux, mais je redescendis bien vite de mon petit nuage quand il se leva d'un bond et qu'il s'éloigna de deux pas de moi.

« - Tu devrais en remettre avant d'aller dormir… Fais gaffe la prochaine fois Granger, Pansy t'en voudrait d'abimer son corps. »

Il disparut dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, me laissant seule et perdu dans mes pensés.

« - Granger ? Je croyais qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms maintenant… Ce mec est tellement compliqué… »

Je soupirais et reprenais ma lecture.

 **\- FIN FLASHBACK -**

Je rejoignais Malfoy devant la porte d'entrée et le laissait m'escorter en transplanant près du Chaudron Baveur. Nous arrivions enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse, essayant de trouver les autres malgré le monde. Je vis une main bouger plus loin, puis deux débiles sauter en faisant de grands gestes, je me tournais vers Malfoy qui devait les avoir vu puisqu'il soupira en secouant la tête. Je souris et le suivi jusqu'à nos amis.

« - Vous étiez obligé de faire ça ?

\- Quoi ? Attirer l'attention de tout le Chemin de Traverse sur nous ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était soit ça, soit ils lançaient des feux d'artifices avec écrit « on est là », alors estime toi heureux qu'on est pu les contenir.

\- Merci Harry, d'ailleurs, comment fait-on les courses ?

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire des équipes qui roulerait ? Genre au début un garçon et une fille, et après les filles ensembles et les garçons ensembles ? Pour qu'on puisse avoir les cadeaux pour chacun ?

\- Intelligent Grangie, tu m'impressionnes !

\- Merci Blaise. Qui se met avec qui ?

\- NOUS ! »

Blaise et Ginny s'était limite sauté dans les bras pour faire leur équipe se qui fit rire tout le monde.

« - J'ai une idée fabuleuse !

\- On t'écoute Luna…

\- Ginny et Blaise y vont ensemble, ils s'entendent si bien niveau humour, ça nous fera des cadeaux drôles, Ron et Pansy ensemble, ça choquera moins de voir Ron avec la fausse Hermione et de même avec Draco et Hermione, Harry et Daphné et puis Théo et moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

\- Bon, et bien alors on se retrouve ici dans deux heures ! »

Je soupçonnais Luna de vouloir être avec Théo.

Nous sortions d'un magasin de quidditch quand deux jeunes femmes de notre âge gloussèrent en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Malfoy. Mais il était trop occupé à regarder chaque vitrines à la recherche d'un cadeau de plus pour les voir. Je lui donnais un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention et lui montrais les deux filles de la tête.

« - Oui ?

\- Et bien ? Tu ne vas pas leur faire ton numéro de charme spécial Malfoy ?

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Tu sais, voix sensuelle, regard ténébreux et « salut, vous habitez chez vos parents ? ». Tu le sortais presque tout le temps à Poudlard.

\- « Vous habitez chez vos parents » ? À Poudlard ?

\- La phrase était dans le même style.

\- Tu m'espionnais, moi et mes conquêtes ?

\- Pas besoin de t'espionner, toute la population de l'école savait ce que tu faisais à la minute près.

\- Et comment ?

\- Ton fan club. Le LFDDLM.

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Les Fans De Draco Lucius Malfoy.

\- Sérieusement ? J'avais des fans ?

\- Tu en as toujours Malfoy, regarde comme elles se tortillent pour capter ton attention. »

On fixa les deux filles quelque minutes, puis il se retourna vers moi.

« - De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps, et ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Deux blondes plantureuses ? Pas ton genre ?

\- Non.

\- Et c'est quoi ton genre Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Aucune importance, on peut continuer nos achats.

\- Oui. On peut même discuter de ton genre pendant nos courses. Aller, dis.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait ?

\- Non.

\- Malfoy…

\- Non.

\- Ok, ok. Très bien, tu me donnes cette info; je te donne une info sur moi. Celle que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Attends, tu serais prêtes à me donner n'importe quelle info sur toi, juste pour savoir mon genre de nana ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir. Et aussi parce que j'ai parié avec Ginny.

\- Ahah, nous y voilà, et que disait le pari ?

\- Cent gallions à celle qui se rapproche le plus de ton genre.

\- C'est complètement con.

\- C'est un pari. Alors ?

\- Ok, d'accord. »

Il respira à fond, et réfléchi une minute avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour me donner l'information qui me ferai gagner cent gallions contre Ginny. Mais les deux plantureuses blondes lui coupèrent la parole.

« - Salut, moi c'est Emily, et elle c'est ma meilleure amie, Loreleï.

\- Enchanté mesdemoiselles.

\- On se demandait si vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Nous ? Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh alors, on peut te payer un verre !

\- Nous faisons nos courses de Noël là et…

\- Si t'es pas sa copine, il a pas d'obligation. »

La fameuse Emily me lança un regard noir, et Loreleï passa entre Malfoy et moi pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sourit et baissa la tête pour ensuite lever les yeux vers moi.

« - Tu vois Pansy, quand tu me demandais quel genre de fille me plait, et bien tout, sauf ce genre de là.

\- Celui-là ? »

Je montrais les deux filles du doigt en souriant. Il hocha la tête.

« - Ce genre là. Mesdemoiselles, mon amie et moi allons y aller. Bonsoir.

\- Mais…

\- Bonsoir. »

Elles me fusillèrent du regard et pour les faire encore bouillir de rage, je m'accrochais au bras de Malfoy en leur tirant la langue.

« - Très mature.

\- Laisse-moi… Oh et répond à ma question !

\- Très bien. Mon genre de fille ? Je veux une fille intelligente, une fille qui a de la conversation, une fille qui a ses propres idées et qui les défend, une fille qui m'aime moi et pas mon nom ou mon argent, une fille qui sourit à la vie, une fille qui ferais tourner les têtes mais qui n'en abuserais pas…

\- Et physiquement ?

\- Physiquement… Plutôt brune, plus petite que moi, pas une trop grosse poitrine je n'aime pas ça, un poids normal, des yeux foncés, oh et des jolies mains. J'adore les mains des femmes, alors il faut qu'elle ait de jolies mains.

\- On dirait la description parfaite de Parkinson. Oh regarde, ce magasin là ! »

Je me détachais de lui et montais la petite marche du magasin en vitesse mais entendis tout de même Malfoy dire tout bas « Pas Pansy, mais tout comme. »

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Après deux heures de rigolades intense avec Ronald, j'avais rejoint les quatre autres filles pour finir nos achats. Daphné parlait à Ginny et Luna de sa relation avec Blaise, leur expliquant à quel point il était étrange de le voir passer de super stupide avec nous, à doux et aimant avec elle. Je souris en secouant la tête et me retournais vers Granger qui avait l'air ailleurs.

« - Hey, ça va ?

\- Malfoy t'aime.

\- Je sais, c'est pas nouveau.

\- Tu savais qu'il était amoureux de toi ?

\- HEIN ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Il m'aime comme une soeur, pas moins, pas plus.

\- Je lui ai demandé quel était son genre de fille, et physiquement c'est ton portrait craché.

\- Oh. Et qu'a-t'il dit exactement ?

\- Brune, taille moyenne tant que c'est plus petit que lui, petite poitrine, mensurations basiques, yeux foncés, et jolies mains.

\- Bien, brune ? Tu l'es aussi. Taille moyenne ? Il n'y a que Daphné qui mesure un mètre soixante-quinze. Petite poitrine ? Excuse moi, mais je fais du 95B, c'est pas « petit ». Toi tu as une petite poitrine. Mensurations normales ? Mouais. Comme Luna, Ginny, Daph', toi et moi. Yeux foncés ? Tu as les yeux marrons aussi. Jolies mains ? Ok, je dois avouer que j'ai jamais compris son délire sur les mains, mais on est des filles qui prennent soins d'elles jusqu'à preuve du contraire, donc je présume qu'on a toutes de jolies mains. Donc, t'as conclusion est erronée.

\- Je reste persuadée qu'il t'aime plus que de raison.

\- Oh Hermione fait moi plaisir et arrête de penser. On va faire nos courses, fêter Noël, récupérer nos corps, puis tu vas quitter MacLaggen et ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se passe entre Draco et toi.

\- Il ne se passe rien.

\- Mais oui.  
\- Il ne se passe rien.

\- Si tu le dis. »

On continua à débattre tout en marchant, et je fonçais dans Ginny qui s'était arrêtée brusquement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ces filles sont vraiment bizarre. Elles nous fixent comme si elles allaient nous bouffer.

\- Oh merde.

\- Hermione ? Quoi « merde » ?

\- C'est Emily et Loreleï.

\- Qui ?

\- Deux nanas qui ont voulu draguer Malfoy mais… hum… comment dire…

\- Accouche.

\- Il les a envoyé bouler et m'a prit dans ses bras en mode « best friend forever ».

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc c'est deux nanas veulent ta peau ?

\- Oui.

\- Quelqu'un a un plan d'attaque ?

\- J'ai un plan. On attaque.* »

J'adore officiellement Ginny Weasley.

Nous étions tous autour de la table du repas, prenant notre apéritifs chez Harry, Ron et Hermione (même si j'avais squatter pendant trois mois dans sa chambre, dans son appart, et dans son corps aussi). Blaise me fixait comme si j'étais un alien, un monstre ou un objet moldu.

« - Quoi encore ?

\- J'en reviens juste pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous vous êtes battues ! Vous . vous . êtes . battues ! Pour l'honneur d'une seule d'entre vous et vous voilà avec encore quelques contusions sur le visage et putain qu'est-ce que c'est sexy !

\- Va mourir Zabini.

\- T'es pas drôle Pans'. »

Effectivement, Ginny, Hermione et moi avions encore quelques marques de notre combat avec les deux blondasses, nommés Emily et Loreleï.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Ginny avait entamé les festivités en leur demandant ou était le problème. Les insultes étaient vite arrivées, mon tact habituelle était revenu au galop, la méchanceté des Serpentard aussi. Luna avait - contre toute attente - frappé la première, trouvant beaucoup trop grossière ces deux poupées barbies. Hermione avait frappé la deuxième quand Emily avait attrapé les cheveux de Ginny pour lui mettre la figure au sol. La suite était un peu flou. Les garçons nous avaient retrouvés, moi sur Loreleï lui donnant des coups à la tête pour qu'elle lâche Daphné, Hermione sous Emily qui était attaquée par derrière par Ginny et Luna complètement sonnée sur le côté, dû à un coup trop violent sur la tête que lui avait donné une des deux blondes. Les garçons étaient intervenus, nous séparant malgré nos hurlements, et malgré les protestations de Blaise qui trouvaient ça extrêmement excitant.

 **\- FIN FLASHBACK -**

Le dîner se finissait dans la bonne humeur, nous allions bientôt aller dans le salon boire quelques verres de plus, ouvrir nos cadeaux et boire la potion d'échange. Une fois la bouche englouti, Ronald couru jusqu'au pied du sapin et s'assit à croupi, droit comme un i.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais.

\- J'attends minuit pour ouvrir mes cadeaux.

\- Il est sérieux ?

\- Très. »

Draco vint s'assoir sur le canapé avec Harry et Théo, Ginny s'assit près de Luna qui lui parlait du légende sur Noël, Daphné avait été entrainée par Blaise devant le pied du sapin et attendait avec les deux gamins du groupe, pendant qu'Hermione et moi apportions les boissons.

« DING »

Ron et Blaise hurlèrent d'une même voix et se jetèrent sur leurs cadeaux. Ils lançaient aux autres ce qui n'était pas à eux, évitant un embouteillage devant le sapin.

« - Les filles ? »

Hermione tourna la tête en même temps que moi vers Théo qui tenait deux coupes de champagne. Enfin à ce qui ressemblait à du champagne.

« - C'est la potion ?

\- Oui. Tenez. »

Il nous tendit les deux verres et nous les avons prient, les mains tremblantes. Je me tournais vers Hermione et levais mon verre.

« - Santé.

\- Santé. »

On trinqua et bu nos verres d'un seul coup. Comme la première fois, ma tête tourna directement, me laissant dans les vapes, puis, le trou noir.

« - Pansy ? Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? »

Je grommelais quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour moi, et me fit violence pour ouvrir les yeux. Je me retrouvais face à Draco et Théo.

« - Alors ? Ça a marché ? »

Je ne répondais pas et me tournais vers Hermione, qui était elle aussi dans son corps. Elle me fixa avant de me sourire et se tourna vers notre publique.

« - J'ai besoin d'un verre pour oublier que j'ai vécu trois mois dans la peau d'une serpentarde narcissique, employé par Malfoy et adepte du thé chez les aritos.

\- ÇA A MARCHÉ ! »

Oui, ça fait effectivement bien marché. J'allais reprendre mon travail, reprendre mes habitudes de garces, mais avec cette touche de gryffondor en plus que j'avais adopté. Cette touche, c'était les quatre crétins que j'avais haït pendant toute ma scolarité et une serdaigle des plus loufoque. Mais je ne changerais pas pour autant, j'étais là, de nouveau moi.

Pansy is back.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'étais devant le miroir, en sous-vêtements à me regarder sous toutes les coutures. C'était étrange d'être de nouveau moi. Harry arriva derrière moi et me sourit.

« - J'ai failli t'appeler Pansy.

\- J'ai failli m'appeler Pansy aussi.

\- On va s'y refaire. En soit, tu es toi maintenant, tout est de nouveau normal.

\- Ouais… »

La porte sonna et Harry ressorti de ma chambre pour aller ouvrir. J'entendis deux voix d'hommes, une appartenant à Harry, l'autre m'était familière mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom dessus. Le ton commença à monter, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et Ron sortir de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers en courant. Il se mêla à la dispute.

« - NON ! REVIENS ICI ! »

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir à la volé. Cormac était là, devant moi. Mes deux meilleurs amis le suivaient et me lancèrent un regard compatissant et désolé.

« - C'est bon les garçons.

\- Bien sûre que c'est bon ! Je suis ton petit-ami ! Si j'ai envi de te voir, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

\- Calme-toi Cormac. Je reviens d'une mission compliquée, je suis fatiguée.

\- Et moi ? Je reviens d'une mission et tu me dégages comme un moins que rien devant les serpentards ! Et plus de nouvelles pendant presque un mois ! Tu me trompes ou quoi ?

\- Je… Les serpentards étaient partie. J'étais… »

Harry éternua et nous laissa seuls, entrainant Ron avec lui.

« - J'étais malade et nous avions une grosse mission. D'un mois. Je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Alors pourquoi je t'ai vu la semaine dernière faire tes courses de Noël avec Parkinson ?

\- On devait rentré chaque week-end pour faire notre rapport. Et je n'ai pas a me justifier devant toi. Je fais encore ce qu'il me plait Cormac.

\- Mais tu es MA petite-amie. Et tu dois me dire ce que tu fais, ou tu vas, et avec qui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es peut-être indépendante Hermione, mais je veux savoir ce genre de chose. Tu es une héroïne de guerre, les gens comme Malfoy ou Parkinson peuvent t'utiliser pour reprendre leurs places dans la société. Ils peuvent t'utiliser ou même se venger sur toi. Ils peuvent te détruire ou même te tuer. Je m'inquiète. »

Je restais sans voix. Une partie de moi me disait que c'était un ramassis de connerie, l'autre me disait de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Mais Pansy avait été tellement différente depuis qu'on avait échangé nos corps, elle ne recherchait pas spécialement ma compagnie en public, plutôt en privée, là ou elle savait qu'on serait tranquille. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il devait être énervé que je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un mois, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Malfoy était certes avec moi, mais j'étais dans le corps de Pansy à ce moment…

« - Hermignonne ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu y repenseras avant de sortir de nouveau avec eux ?

\- Oui.

\- Super. Puis-je profiter de ma petite-amie maintenant ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et commença à m'embrasser. Je n'avais plus cette chaleur dans mon corps comme avant, je n'avais plus envie comme avant. Sa bouche sur la mienne me dégoutais à moitié. Mais il avait assez souffert de mes bêtises, je devais me faire pardonner, et mes sentiments envers lui reviendront aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis.

La sonnette retentit pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Ron ne sorte de sa chambre pour ouvrir. J'entendis des voix, mais mon état comateux demi-ensommeillé ne me permettait pas de reconnaitre les voix, ni de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. J'entendis un « QUOI ? » hurlé par une femme et des bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes monter les escaliers rapidement. Des talons claquait sur le parquet de l'étage, suivi par le couinement des converses de Ginny, reconnaissable entre mille. Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé pour la deuxième fois de la journée, m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi, Pansy Parkinson, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, un mélange de dégoût et de colère dans les yeux. À côté d'elle, Ginny me regardait avec un mélange de « T'es complètement conne » et de « J'aimerais pas être à ta place. » Je n'eu même pas le temps de me justifier que Cormac se réveilla, attirant notre attention à toutes les trois.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- J'allais justement poser la même question. Granger ?

\- Je… Laisse-moi m'habiller, j'arrive.

\- Quoi ? Mais Hermione !

\- Cormac s'il te plait.

\- Mais tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? Cette garce te fais faire ce qu'elle veut juste parce qu'elle te parle comme un chien.

\- Elle ne…

\- MAIS OUVRE LES YEUX PUTAINS !

\- STOP ! »

Ginny est de nature plutôt vive et, comme Ron, s'énerve vraiment vite, ses colères sont quelques choses de redoutables et de douloureux quand on en est la cible. Mais c'était la première fois que je voyais ÇA dans ses yeux. Voldemort passait pour un télétubies à côté d'elle.

« - Toi, tu redescends, toi tu t'habilles, et toi tu ouvres encore une seule fois ta bouche pour parler comme ça à Hermione ou pour dire des stupidité sur Pansy, ce que je te ferais dans la minute qui suivra fera passer les tortures de Bellatrix pour des séances de chatouilles. Compris ? »

On hocha tous de la tête, même Pansy qui avait l'ai surprise et ravie. Cormac était devenu livide, ne lâchant pas un seul instant Ginny des yeux. Au cas où.

« - Bougez. Maintenant. »

Pansy fit demi-tour à la vitesse de la lumière et retourna auprès de Ron en bas, je me levais en entrainant la couverture avec moi, attrapant des vêtements au hasard et partis m'habiller dans la salle de bain, laissant Cormac avec ma meilleure amie. Je l'entendis lui parler doucement, calmement mais je ne distinguais pas les mots exactes. Une fois habillée je me postais devant Ginny qui fusilla Cormac du regard avant de m'entrainer vers le salon. Elle s'assit près de son frère, le laissant à côté de Pansy. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil en face d'eux, attendant la raison de cet énervement.

« - Je… Je n'ai même pas les mots Granger ! On a passé deux mois l'une avec l'autre, deux mois avec Draco, Blaise, Théo et même Daphné et là tu… avec lui ? Je… AAAAAAAAAAH.

\- Respire Pansy.

\- Je respire. Je respire.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me cris dessus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous haïssez Cormac a ce point, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Ginny. Je ne comprends rien.

\- Est-elle sérieusement la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération ?

\- Elle l'est.

\- Alors nous sommes tous si con ?

\- Possible.

\- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ! Mon copain…

\- J'vais vomir.

\- MON COPAIN m'attends.

\- Très bien. Tu veux une explication ?

\- Oui.

\- Largue-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quitte McLaggen.

\- Mais pourquoi enfin ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle sérieusement pourquoi ?

\- Oui, elle l'a fait.

\- Arrête avec ces questions rhétoriques et réponds moi bordel !

\- Très bien. On veut, pas moi, mais on, c'est-à-dire moi, Ronald, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Daphné et même la pacifique qu'est Luna, que tu quittes Cormac trou du cul McLaggen. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un connard, égoïste, trou du cul et qu'il se sert de toi comme vide c…

\- Pansy.

\- Il se sert de toi parce que tu es belle et populaire.

\- Oh, parce que vous vous n'allez pas vous servir de notre titre d'héros de guerre ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je… enfin, il a…

\- McLaggen a dit ça ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Il va mourir. Je vais le tuer. L'étriper. Lui arracher ses organes génitaux, les broyer et lui faire manger de force. Lui retirer les yeux à la petite cuillère, lui…

\- GINNY !

\- Oh. J'ai dis ça tout haut ?

\- OUI !

\- Désolé. Mais je le pense. C'est un parfait bâtard. Tu devrais le quitter. Oh mais attends ? C'est le sujet principale de cette conversation ! Quelle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cette fille est folle.

\- C'est ta soeur.

\- Elle a du être adoptée.

\- Je ne suis pas adoptée. Hermione ?

\- Vous êtes déstabilisant.

\- Tu vas y repenser ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Mais plus tard oui.

\- Ne sort pas avec lui dans notre restaurant en tout cas.  
\- Pourquoi ?

\- Draco te tuerai. Définitivement.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Toi. En compagnie de monsieur bâtard.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Pourquoi moi en compagnie de Cormac serait la raison de notre mort prochaine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis avant Noël ?

\- Que Malfoy n'était pas amoureux de toi ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- J'en sais rien ! On s'est battu avec deux blondes siliconées, ça m'a déstabilisée !

\- Oh Grangie fait un effort ! On parlait de l'attirance de Draco pour les brunes, intelligentes, bien roulées.

\- Eh ?

\- Eh ? Merlin… Tu es brune, intelligente, bien roulée… MAIS ÇA ALORS QUELLE COINCIDENCE !

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Que quelqu'un lui fasse entendre raison, moi j'en peux plus. Si vous me chercher je serais avec Lucius pour mettre au point un plan pour tuer McLaggen. »

Pansy se leva, et partit en claquant la porte, me laissant avec Ginny et Ron qui avait l'air vraiment d'accord avec elle. On entendit Cormac descendre les escaliers, il arriva dans le salon, m'embrassa et partit sans un mot. Je crois qu'il avait entendu les gentillesses dites par mes amis.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Après mon escapade chez les Malfoy ou Lucius m'avait donné tout un tas de petites astuces pour faire souffrir physiquement et mentalement quelqu'un, j'étais retournée dans mon appartement qui - l'air de rien - m'avait terriblement manqué. Je refermais la porte et me tournais vers mon chez moi, soupirant de bien être.

« - Salut. »

Peur.

« - AAAAAAAH

\- AAAAAAAH

\- AAAAAAAAH

\- MAIS BORDEL POURQUOI TU CRIS ?

\- POURQUOI JE… MAIS QU'EST_CE QUE TU FOUS ICI PUTAIN ?

\- Oh. Et bien, j'ai emmené toutes mes affaires ici quand je surveillais Granger, alors comme j'ai une flegme immense de déménager aujourd'hui, j'ai préféré rester.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas squatter chez moi ?

\- C'est ça oui.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- DEHORS !

\- Oh aller Pansy ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, ton frère, tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour me mettre à la porte.

\- Je rêve ? Tu utilises mon amour pour toi comme défense ?

\- Euh… Ouais ?

\- Tu… DEHORS !

\- Attends, pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit de squatter le manoir et moi je ne squatterais pas ici ?

\- J'ai rien squatté du tout.

\- T'étais avec mon père.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je sais tout… Ma mère me l'a dit.

\- D'accord, très bien. Reste. Mais tu me fais un café.

\- Ok. »

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine me faire mon café, je ne le quittais pas de yeux de peur qu'il crache dans ma tasse.

« - D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon père ?

\- Je lui demandais des conseilles niveau torture.

\- Sur qui ?

\- McLaggen.

\- Tu as l'intention de faire ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Ouais. »

Draco releva la tête et me fixa d'un regard innocent et absolument craquant.

« - J'peux venir ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais.

\- Très bien. Je prends mon café et on va torturer Monsieur Bâtard. »

Il me tendit ma tasse avec le sourire d'un gamin qui allait recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël. Vu son état euphorique, Blaise et Théo n'allait pas tarder à débarquer en criant à l'injustice et en me disant que Draco était mon préféré pour que je l'emmène emmerder McLaggen avec moi. De vrais gosses.

Nous étions tous les deux devant la porte de l'appartement de Monsieur Bâtard, ne sachant pas trop comment faire. L'idée de le torturer était tentante mais Azkaban beaucoup moins. Et Hermione allait nous en vouloir. Draco attendait que je prenne une décision et s'adossa à la porte… Et tomba. La porte était ouverte depuis le début et nous attendions devant depuis dix minutes comme des abrutis. Il me regarda et se releva, m'entrainant à l'intérieur avec lui.

« - Tu crois qu'il est là ?

\- Oui, sinon la porte serait fermée.

\- On fait quoi alors ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Aucunes idées de quoi faire. Les petites astuces de tonton Lucius étaient faciles à mettre en place mais il fallait au moins trouver notre victime. Un petit sort d'impuissance sexuelle et d'herpès n'allait pas le tuer. Draco me pointa du doigt une porte qui devait être la porte de la chambre puis qu'on entendait de la musique. Draco posa sa main sur la poignet de porte et me regarda. J'hochais la tête et il ouvrit la porte à la volé, la faisant claquer contre le mur de derrière. Et là. Choc. Enfin plutôt : Cho. McLaggen était allongé sur le dos, les pieds et les mains attachés au lit, et sur lui, nous faisant face, Cho Chang, nue, s'empalant sur son sexe au rythme de la musique. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et laisser sortir quelques gémissement de temps à autres. L'information monté au cerveau j'hurlais et refermais la porte, collant mes mains contre mes yeux. J'allais soit devenir aveugle, soit devenir folle à cause de cette vision. J'aurai préféré voir McGonagall en tutu. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Mais il revint parmi nous, fermants les yeux et poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il ré-ouvra la porte. Cho était descendu de sa « monture » et essayait tant bien que mal de détacher McLaggen. Draco mit une main devant ses yeux en murmurant des injures.

« - Je ne vais pas te péter la gueule maintenant puisque tu n'es pas vraiment prêt, mais une fois qu'Hermione sera au courant, et elle le sera, et qu'elle nous demandera de te tuer, je reviendrais. Et là, tu vas déguster. Bonne journée. Et bonne baise. »

Il referma la porte et se tourna vers moi.

« - On va devoir lui dire.

\- Ouais. Mais voyons le bon côté de la chose.

\- Lequel ?

\- Elle va le quitter maintenant. C'est certain. »

Mission accomplie. Et même pas besoin de torturer quelqu'un.


	10. Chapter 10

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'étais assise à mon bureau, regardant le compte rendu de plusieurs missions qui avaient été faites pendant mes deux mois « d'absence ». C'était des missions très simple, puisqu'on ne donnait les plus dure qu'à Harry, Ron et moi, puisque nous étions les plus qualifiés pour les niveaux d'alertes supérieurs. Autrement dit, puisqu'on avait réussi à déglinguer face de serpent, les missions les plus périlleuses pour certains seraient pour nous, des vacances à la plage. Figurez-vous que non. Les plus périlleuses restaient périlleuses, et malgré plusieurs excès de colère d'Harry, le Ministère continuait à nous les donner.

Un « pop » sonore m'indiqua que Kreature venait de faire son apparition dans mon bureau. Je lui souris.

« - Des gens veulent voir Miss Hermione Granger, Miss.

\- Qui ?

\- Monsieur Draco Malfoy et Miss Pansy Parkinson, Miss.

\- Je vais aller les chercher. Merci Kreature.

\- C'est tout naturel Miss. »

Je refermais mes dossiers et pris mon temps pour sortir de mon bureau et descendre les escaliers de la maison des Black. Sur les canapés du salon attendaient Malfoy et Pansy, l'un regardant partout autour de lui, l'autre bien droite, fixant une peinture qui la fixait aussi. Après observation de cet échange, je pu constater que Pansy faisait une bataille de regard avec l'homme du tableau. Et on dit que Ginny est folle…

« - Hum. »

Malfoy arrêta sa contemplation des lieux et se tourna vers moi, et Pansy, après avoir grimacé, s'arracha à sa petite guerre des regards pour m'accorder son attention.

« - Tu m'as fait perdre.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Il fallait qu'on te parle. En privée. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine. La dernière fois qu'on avait parlé toutes les deux, je m'étais retrouvée coincée dans son corps pendant deux mois. Harry et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment, demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« - On doit parler à Hermione. C'est assez important.

\- Vous savez qu'elle nous le dira après ?

\- On sait, c'est pour ça que vous êtes les bienvenus. Oh, Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ramène ta pensine aussi. On en aura besoin si Hermione ne nous croit pas. »

Mes deux meilleurs amis allèrent chercher la pensine, et je montais dans mon bureau suivie par les deux anciens serpentards. Je m'assis sur mon bureau, laissant les deux fauteuils à mes invités. Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes après et installèrent la pensine près de ma commode. Ron s'assit sur ma chaise, et Harry sur mon bureau près de moi.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tout d'abord, promets-nous de ne pas nous insulter.

\- Pourquoi je…

\- Promets.

\- Promis.

\- Ensuite, promets nous d'écouter toute l'histoire sans nous arrêter.

\- Promis. Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Malfoy soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à Pansy. Elle se tortilla sur son fauteuil et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« - Après que je sois partie avant-hier, je suis vraiment aller voir Lucius. Nous avons parler de certains sorts que je pourrais éventuellement utiliser sur McLaggen et… NE ME COUPE PAS… et je suis rentré après. Draco était chez moi et l'idée d'emmerder Cormac était beaucoup trop tentante alors après un café - que Draco m'a fait et je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il pouvait faire des cafés aussi bon - nous sommes allés chez McLaggen. La porte était ouverte alors on est rentré et il y avait de la musique alors on a suivi le son pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre et… cormactetrompeavecchochang.

\- Pardon ? »

Pansy prit une grande inspiration et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Cormac te trompe avec Cho Chang. »

Arrêt. Je ne respirais plus, je ne bougeais plus, mon corps était immobile, j'étais mortifiée. Cormac me trompait. Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbais le plus. Le fait que je n'ai rien vu, ou le fait que je sois presque contente d'avoir l'occasion de le quitter sans aucun remord puisque c'était lui le fautif. Aucuns de mes amis n'avaient bougés, attendant surement ma réaction. L'idée même qu'ils me mentent était stupide, ils étaient près à me montrer leurs souvenirs à l'aide de la pensine pour me prouver leurs dires, ils étaient bien plus fiable et honnête que Cormac finalement. Et que Cho Chang aussi.

« - Je… je vais prendre ma journée Harry. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. »

Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Aucunes larmes. Je trouvais stupide de pleurer pour un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Ron me caressa la joue de son pouce et embrassa mon front. Je serrais le bras de Pansy en partant et fit un léger sourire à Malfoy. Je descendais les escaliers en me tenant à la rampe. J'avais laissé ce bâtard me toucher alors qu'il couchait avec une autre. Je me dégoutais. J'entendis des pas me suivre et Malfoy apparut devant moi. Il passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos alors je m'accrochais à son cou alors qu'il me portait jusqu'au point de transplanage puis nous emmena au Manoir Malfoy. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un petit elfe de maison habillé en moussaillon, ce qui me fit sourire, laissant voir derrière lui Lucius Malfoy et sa femme, étonnés de nous voir ici. Surtout de me voir moi, ici, dans les bras de leur fils.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

\- Plus tard Père. Plus tard. »

Lucius hocha la tête et laissa passer son fils. Malfoy m'emmena dans une chambre à l'étage - chambre que je supposais être la sienne - et m'allongea sur le lit. Je me mis sur le côté, fixant la fenêtre. Il s'allongea près de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour la même raison que je tabasserais McLaggen une fois que tu dormiras.

\- Et qu'elle est cette raison ? »

Il soupira, ce qui fit voler mes cheveux. Il se rapprocha de moi, collant son torse à mon dos.

« - Tu as été dans le corps de ma meilleure amie pendant presque trois mois Granger. Alors même si tu penses qu'on te déteste. C'est faux. On s'est attaché à toi, et tu t'es immiscée dans nos vies avec tes manies et tout ce qui faisait qu'on savait que tu n'étais pas Pansy. Tu avais peut-être son corps, mais c'est de ta personnalité et de tout ce qui fait que tu es toi que nous aimons malgré nous. Maintenant, soit tu dors et je pars tranquillement casser la gueule de l'autre con avec Blaise ou Théo, soit tu me le demandes et nous le ferons avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Alors ? »

Je ne savais pas vraiment sur quoi mon cerveau réfléchissais. Sur son discours des plus adorables malgré les souvenirs de nos disputes quand nous avions cohabité chez Parkinson. Où sur mon envie de voir Cormac se faire tabasser par deux serpentards parce qu'il m'a trompé. Il m'a trompé. Il a couché avec moi, et a couché avec elle juste après. Peut-être même juste avant. Je prenais une grande inspiration.

« - Eclatez lui la gueule, et dites-lui que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse ! Repose-toi ici, je reviens dans quelques heures. »

Il m'embrassa la tempe et sortie de la chambre avec une démarche entre la course et le sautillement. Au moins j'avais fait des heureux.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Nous étions tous - hormis Hermione et Draco - assit chez le Trio d'Or. Harry fulminait. Cho Chang avait été importante pour lui à un moment ou il était perdu avec lui-même et maintenant elle couchait avec le copain d'Hermione alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils sont ensemble. C'était un acte volontaire, et pas une coucherie comme ça vu qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'utiliser des accessoires. Mon estomac se révulsa au souvenir encore chaud de Chang chevauchant McLaggen. On toqua violemment à la porte de l'appartement, et Ronald se leva pour ouvrir. Draco entra en courant, s'arrêtant au milieu de nous tous, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« - Où est Hermione ?

\- Chez mes parents, elle se repose. J'ai une excellente nouvelle.

\- L'autre bâtard vient de tromper Granger, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excellent là-dedans.

\- Elle a dit, je cite « éclatez lui la gueule, et dites-lui que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. »

\- Non ?

\- Si.

\- Oh putain de merde.

\- Je jouis.

\- BLAISE !

\- Quoi ? On a l'autorisation de lui péter la gueule ! Que demande le peuple ?

\- Qu'il ne porte pas plainte ?

\- Contre qui ? Le sauveur de l'humanité ? Personne ne porte plainte contre Potter.

\- Un point pour Malfoy.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

On se regarda tous et Harry se leva en se frottant les mains. Ronald se leva à son tour, suivi de Théo et Blaise.

« - On vous attends là je suppose ?

\- Vous serez notre alibis !

\- Faites lui regretter.

\- Comptez sur nous. »

Les cinq garçons partirent avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, claquant la porte derrière eux. Je me levais à mon tour et annonçais que j'allais au Manoir Malfoy voir comment allait Hermione. Ginny me donna un bout de parchemin avec écrit dessus la recette d'un chocolat chaud ultra calorique qui redonnait toujours le sourire à sa meilleure amie.

« - Tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Non. Je viendrais la voir quand elle reviendra ici.

\- Très bien. »

Je partis, le bout de parchemin serré dans ma main. La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit sur l'elfe de Narcissa et il m'indiqua où était ses maîtres. J'arrivais dans le petit salon beige - le préféré de Narcissa - et trouvait les parents de Draco en train de prendre le thé.

« - Pansy ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens voir Hermione.

\- Oh oui, Draco là installée dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Que c'est-il passé pour que notre fils s'occupe de cette jeune femme ?

\- Eh bien, Granger sort, enfin sortait, avec Cormac McLaggen, un autre gryffondor. C'était un sacré trou du cul si vous voulez mon avis. On a essayé de lui faire entendre raison, et part on j'entends ses amis gryffondor et nous, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle l'aimait. Ça m'a un peu énervée alors je suis venu ici apprendre quelques sorts pour embêter McLaggen…

\- Oh oui, très efficace ces sorts d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'aurais pas trop l'occasion de les utiliser du coup… Quoi que… Enfin, donc, je suis aller chez lui avec Draco et nous l'avons trouvé au lit avec Cho Chang, une serdaigle. Hermione était dévastée, alors Draco l'a emmené dans le seul endroit qui ne lui rappellerais pas son ex. Ici.

\- Bonne initiative. Je ne savais pas que Draco pouvait penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis il pense énormément à Hermione.

\- Oh. Vraiment ?

\- Hum hum. Je vous laisse je dois aller en cuisine demander un chocolat chaud.

\- À plus tard. »

Je laissais le couple Malfoy finir leurs thés et commencer leur conversation sur les amours de leur fils et allait chercher le chocolat chaud ultra calorique de Granger. La boisson chaude dans les mains, je montais au premier jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et entrais après avoir toqué. Elle était allongé dos à la porte, face à la fenêtre.

« - Je ne dors pas. »

Je faisais le tour du lit et déposais la tasse sur la table de nuit, m'asseyant près d'elle. Ma main glissa dans ses boucles qui autrefois étaient si indomptable et qui maintenant étaient absolument magnifique. Granger était une belle femme, et je comprenais sans soucis que Draco soit tombé sous son charme.

« - Ils sont aller chez lui pour te venger je suppose.

\- Ils y sont aller pour s'amuser. Ils le détestent.

\- C'est vrai. Mais se faire plaisir en te vengeant est ce qu'il y a de plus agréable pour eux. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état étaient Harry et Ron. De vrais bombes à retardement.

\- Ils sont très protecteur avec moi. Depuis toujours. Même en première année quand ils ne m'aimaient pas ils n'ont pas hésités une seconde avant de combattre un troll adulte.

\- Ce sont d'excellents meilleurs amis.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont ma famille, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je n'ai plus mes parents tu sais. Il ne me reste plus qu'eux.

\- Oui. Je sais. Je m'en rappel.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans eux.

\- Tu serais sans doutes une de ses filles solitaires qui refusent d'être superficielles.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment.

\- C'est un compliment. Ecoute, tu es une fille forte, pleine d'assurance, tu es l'incarnation d'une héroïne de livres ! Tout le monde voudrait être toi, tu es belles, naturelles et tu ne vois même pas que beaucoup d'hommes se retournent sur ton passage. Un en particulier. »

Elle se releva sur ses coudes, me regardant étonnée.

« - Qui ? »

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant, et passais une main dans mes cheveux.

« - Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier. C'est pourtant évident !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est évident ?

\- Mais enfin Hermione ! Draco et toi !

\- Je… Il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et moi Pansy, il va falloir t'y faire.

\- Et toi va falloir te faire à l'idée que Draco en pince pour toi.

\- C'est complètement stupide.

\- Et toi tu es chiante à te voiler la face comme ça. »

Elle soupira en se rallongeant et je me tus en la fixant. J'avais envie qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Pas maintenant évidemment, puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état, mais dans pas trop longtemps non plus. Ça m'énervais de voir Draco ne rien faire, et ça m'énervais qu'elle refuse de voir ce qui se passait sous son nez.

« - Je ne l'aimais plus.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Cormac. Je ne l'aimais plus. Quand il m'a embrassé, j'avais envie de le repousser, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il me touche. Et quand on a couché ensemble… Je me répugne de l'avoir fait sans avoir eu de sentiment.

\- Beaucoup de gens couche sans avoir de sentiment.

\- Pas moi.

\- Et tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

\- Je te vois venir à des kilomètres Parkinson.

\- Oh allez, dis-moi !

\- Non. Enfin… J'adore passer du temps avec Théodore. Et bien sûr les deux crétins qui me servent de meilleurs amis. J'aimais bien aussi les soirées tranquilles qu'on avait chez toi avec Malfoy… Ne souris pas comme ça on dirait une psychopathe.

\- Tu l'aimes bien !

\- J'aime bien Blaise aussi. Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Et si il faisait le premier pas ? Si Draco t'invitait ou t'embrassait ? Que ferais-tu ?

\- J'en sais rien… Je lui laisserai une chance.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il a beaucoup changé. Et même si on se dispute souvent, il peut être agréable. »

Je souris et imaginais déjà ce qu'ils donneraient tout les deux en couple. Mon film personnel fut interrompu par l'arrivé des cinq garçons suivi des filles. Hermione se mit en position assise sur le lit de Draco pendant que les autres s'installaient. Harry monta sur le lit près d'elle et elle se colla contre lui.

« - Alors ?

\- Il a eu mal.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il a dit, je cite, « j'ai mal ». C'est un indice.

\- Merci beaucoup les garçons.

\- Ce fût avec plaisir princesse.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, étant donné la chambre et la maison, c'est plutôt Draco la princesse.

\- Ta gueule Potter. Si l'un de vous m'appelle comme ça je le tue. »

Un sourire diabolique prit forme sur les lèvres de chacun d'entre nous, faisant soupirer Draco. Princesse Malfoy. Ça lui allait vraiment bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Je me réveillais dans le lit de Malfoy. Ça faisait deux jours que je logeais chez lui, n'étant sortie de sa chambre que pour prendre une douche et aller aux toilettes. Draco dormait sur le ventre à côté de moi, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il avait été absolument incroyable ces deux derniers jours, me consolant et m'apportant tout ce qui pouvais réconforter une fille d'après Blaise. Il avait été gentil et prévoyant, il m'avait laissé de l'espace quand j'en avait eu besoin et avait été là quand le besoin de hurler ma haine contre Cormac était revenu. Il m'avait laisser détruire une partie de son mobilier, le réparant une fois que j'étais de nouveau calme. J'avais découvert un autre Draco Malfoy pendant ces deux jours, j'avais découvert le Draco Malfoy dont Pansy me parlait si souvent. Et j'aimais beaucoup cet homme. Assise sur le lit, je souris en le regardant grogner dans son sommeil et me levais sur la pointe des pieds, enfin décidé à sortir de cette chambre. Je refermais la porte doucement, évitant les gestes brusques et me tournais vers le vaste couloir du Manoir. Je ne savais plus par où aller.

« - Vers la gauche.

\- Non. Vers la droite.

\- La gauche est plus rapide.  
\- La droite est plus sûre.

\- La gauche est plus agréable.

\- La droite est plus facile.

\- … »

Les tableaux respectifs d'Orion Black et d'Abraxas Malfoy, l'un en face de l'autre me donnaient deux indications différentes. Le ton commença à monter, puis des insultes pour finir par des hurlements entre les deux hommes peints. Toujours entre les deux, je les regardais l'un après l'autre, surprise du manque de tenu dont faisait preuve les deux aristocrates.

« - Ça suffit. »

La voix sifflante de Lucius Malfoy fit taire en quelques secondes les deux peintures qui se remettaient bien comme il fallait dans leurs tableaux, sans un regard pour l'autre. Monsieur Malfoy arriva vers moi et fit aux deux hommes un regard si noir que je cru les voir frissonner.

« - Ne faites pas attention à ces malotrus Miss Granger. La vieillesse les rend sénile. »

Il détourna les yeux de ses ancêtres pour se concentrer sur moi.

« - D'ailleurs que faites vous dans le couloir, seule ?

\- Je… je voulais me balader. Sortir.

\- Sans mon fils ?

\- Il dort… »

Lucius me fixa un moment puis soupira en marmonnant un « incapable de s'occuper correctement d'une femme ce crétin » et me proposa son bras. Je le pris, bien qu'un peu tendu face au changement du patriarche Malfoy. Il me laissait le toucher. Moi. Une sang-de-bourbe.

« - Sachez Miss qu'il n'est pas des plus facile de se repérer dans ce manoir. Evitez de vous balader seule ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les murs ont tendances à bouger dans cette aile, et dans l'autre, des illusions se créent toutes seules. Très efficace contre ceux qui ne sont pas les bienvenus. Moins contre les habitants du manoir.

\- Vos illusions se retournent contre vous ?

\- Parfois.

\- Alors annulez le sort ?

\- Impossible. Le sort à été lancé par un enfant qui ne se souvient plus lequel il a lancé.

\- Un enfant ? Votre fils ?

\- Non, celle que je considère comme ma fille.

\- Pansy ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Je pense que vous allez passer un certain temps dans ce manoir, alors autant que je vous enseigne comment y survivre.

\- Je ne compte pas rester.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous installer, non, mais y passer du temps. Tout comme Pansy, Blaise et Théo, tout comme Astoria quand elle était encore la petite-amie de mon fils. »

Lucius ouvrit une lourde porte et nous fit entrer dans le salon où nous attendait Madame Malfoy. Narcissa sourit à son mari et me fit signe de m'assoir près d'elle.

« - Vous êtes radieuse Miss Granger.

\- J'ai beaucoup dormi.

\- L'homme responsable de vos malheurs a-t-il eu ce qu'il méritait ?

\- Les garçons y ont veillés. »

Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux et me tendit une tasse de thé. Un bruit attira notre attention vers la porte et Draco entra, les cheveux en bataille et à moitié débraillé. Il m'embrassa sur le front ainsi que sa mère puis fit un signe de tête à son père avant de s'assoir près de lui.

« - Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec ton assistante pour régler les derniers détails du voyage à Dubaï ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Emmènes-tu Miss Granger.

\- Non.

\- Reste-t-elle ?

\- Je vais la reconduire chez elle. Pourquoi toutes ces questions Mère ?

\- Je m'informe. Et puis Pansy me demandait si elle était libre cet après-midi.

\- Elle l'est.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je travail aussi.

\- Tu ne vas pas travailler alors que tu n'es pas encore bien.

\- Je suis bien.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

\- Malfoy…

\- Oui ?

\- Oui ?

\- Hum ?

\- Euh… Non… Enfin… Draco !

\- Soit plus précise la prochaine fois Granger.

\- Arrête de sourire comme un idiot.

\- Dis-tu que je suis idiot ? Devant mes parents ?

\- Je suis sûre que tes parents savent que tu es un idiot.

\- Oh oui.

\- Père !

\- Quoi ? Certes j'utilise plus le mot « crétin » pour te définir mais la définition reste la même.

\- Je me sens aimer c'est dingue.

\- Ce qui est dingue c'est que tu sois encore ici, sans aucunes affaires de préparées alors que tu pars dans une heure à Dubaï.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais. Viens Granger. »

Je reposais ma tasse et suivi Malfoy jusqu'à la porte quand sa mère nous interrompit.

« - Miss Granger !

\- Oui Madame ?

\- Vous devriez venir prendre le thé avec Pansy et Daphné vendredi.

\- Euh. D'accord. »

Elle me sourit et se tourna vers son mari. Draco attrapa mon bras et me traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il commença à faire sa valise sans faire attention à moi, alors je m'assis sur son lit, regardant chacun de ses gestes.

« - Ma mère t'apprécie.

\- Elle est gentille.

\- Mon père aussi t'apprécie.

\- Ça par contre ça me fait peur. »

Draco ricana et ferma d'un coup sa valise. Je pris mes affaires et lui les siennes, et nous sommes parti du Manoir pour transplaner devant mon appartement. Harry ouvrit la porte et me sourit.

« - Hermione ! Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Princesse ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ta gueule Potter. »

Harry rigola et Draco sourit en coin. Malgré la pseudo crise de colère qu'il nous avait fait, j'étais persuadée que son nouveau surnom ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« - Bon, je dois y aller. prends soin de toi Granger. Harry.

\- Draco. »

Il m'embrassa le front encore une fois, mais plus longtemps, et transplana directement. Je soufflais un bon coup et rentrais chez moi. Ça faisait du bien d'être de nouveau à la maison.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Je devais rejoindre Draco dans notre building à Dubaï dans exactement dix minutes. Mes affaires personnelles déposées à l'Hôtel, le chauffeur moldu m'amenait dans le centre de la métropole en voiture. Blaise devait nous rejoindre d'ici quelques heures, voir moins, alors que Théo et Daphné restaient à Londres pour diriger la compagnie. La voiture s'arrêta et mon chauffeur vint m'ouvrir la portière, me laissant passer et me créant un chemin parmi la foule qui se trouvait devant le building. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une sérénité presque malsaine nous prenait tout entier. Mon chauffeur m'abandonna devant l'accueil et sans accorder le moindre mot à l'hôtesse, je montais voir mon meilleur ami dans son bureau. Sans faire attention à son assistante/secrétaire j'entrais sans toquer et… refermais directement la porte. La dite secrétaire était nue, allongée sur son bureau, et Draco, le pantalon aux chevilles était entre ses cuisses. J'entendis un « merde » étouffé par la porte et le bruit de vêtements. J'ouvris de nouveau la porte, une main barrant mes yeux - sait-on jamais - et posais mon sac sur le fauteuil près de la porte.

« - Vous avez exactement cinq secondes pour dégager de ce bureau Miss Grellor, après je deviendrais désagréable.

\- Mais…

\- DEHORS ! »

J'entendis alors le bruit de talon qui frappais le sol, puis ses pats et enfin la porte qui se fermait. Je retirais enfin ma main de devant mes yeux et fusillais Draco du regard. Il fermait sa ceinture, toujours debout près de son bureau.

« - Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Tu oses me demander ça ?

\- Ne parle pas sur ce ton Pans' tu sais que je gagne à chaque fois.

\- Je parle comme je veux Draco. Tu n'as donc aucun respect envers toi-même ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre une partie de baise et cette histoire de respect.

\- Tu es très très fortement attiré par Hermione, si je ne puis dire amoureux, et tu fais… ça ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Je l'apprécie.

\- Mais oui, et Blaise apprécie Daphné. Oh mais attends ? Blaise et Daphné vont se fiancé non ?

\- Arrête tes conneries. Je baise encore qui je veux.

\- Pas. Ta. SECRÉTAIRE !

\- De toute façon Granger est encore amoureuse de l'autre connard de McLaggen. On ne sera jamais ensemble. Alors si je veux être avec ma secrétaire. Je suis avec elle.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec l'autre…

\- Ton langage.

\- Très bien. Très bien. On va voir ce qu'en dit Blaise.

\- Ce que je dis de quoi ?

\- Tiens Blaise. Monsieur notre meilleur ami ici présent à baisé sa secrétaire.

\- La nana devant la porte ?

\- Elle-même.

\- Pas mon genre. Pas ton genre non plus si j'en crois ta nouvelle dépendance à Granger.

\- J'apprécie seulement Granger.

\- Mais oui. Et moi j'apprécie seulement Daphné. Oh mais attends ? Je vais la demander en mariage ?

\- Vous êtes identique.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Vous voyez ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet est que tu couches avec Sophia Grellor.

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Le problème Draco, c'est que j'ai parlé avec Hermione, et elle t'apprécie de la même manière que tu l'apprécies. Et si elle sait que tu as couché avec ta pétasse de secrétaire, tu peux faire un trais sur une possible relation.

\- Elle m'apprécie ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… MAIS POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIS PLUS TÔT ?

\- Oh parce que ça t'aurais empêcher de coucher avec madame 90C ?

\- OUI ! NON ! J'en sais rien…

\- T'as l'air indécis.

\- Sans déconner Blaise.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air si indécis si tu ne fais qu'apprécier Granger ?

\- Je… Vous me faites chier.

\- De toute façon l'affaire est clause.

\- Comment ça Pans' ?

\- Draco a couché avec Grellor. Hermione vient de se faire tromper. Alors elle ne voudra en aucun cas d'un mec qui couche avec sa secrétaire.

\- Merci Pansy, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

\- C'était pas fait pour. Si je pouvais te tuer toi, et ta pouffiasse je le ferais. Mais je suis ton amie et surtout ta collègue, alors je vais m'assoir ici, et nous allons parler affaire. Tu m'adresseras la parole en dehors du travail quand tu auras arrêté de coucher avec l'autre.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas cette fille.

\- Elle a pour moi autant de valeur qu'une bouse d'hippogriffe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est personnel.

\- On est tes meilleurs amis ! Tes frères même !

\- Non. Théo et Blaise sont mes meilleurs amis, ou mes frères comme tu dis. Toi, tu es mon patron Malfoy. Rien de plus. »

Je me relevais et pris mes affaires avant de sortir du bureau au pat de l'oie. Je passais devant la pétasse de Grellor en la fusillant du regard et pris la poudre de cheminette sur son bureau pour partir de manière spectaculaire. J'arrivais à l'appartement du trio d'or, sous le regard surpris de Ronald.

« - Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je me suis disputée avec Draco.

\- Tu veux un chocolat ?

\- Merci… »

Finalement Hermione avait bien dressé les deux gryffondors. Surtout en ce qui concerne la consolation.

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Les serpentards étaient rentrés de Dubaï depuis une semaine maintenant et je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'eux. Sauf de Pansy, mais elle avait laissé sa place à Théo pour qu'il s'occupe de l'affaire, ne voulant pas voir Draco, et ne voulant pas m'expliquer pourquoi. Je soupirais une dernière fois avant de me lever du canapé et de prendre mon manteaux pour partir chez Malfoy. Je savais qu'il n'était pas chez ses parents, Narcissa m'avait envoyé un hibou me demandant des nouvelles de son fils. Il devait donc se trouver dans son propre appartement dans le centre du Londres sorcier. Je transplanais devant la porte et toquais. Une minute plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et je perdis mon sourire. Une brune en chemise d'homme - celle de Malfoy - et en culotte se tenait devant moi. On voyait très clairement qu'elle n'avait pas de soutiens-gorge vu sa poitrine opulente qui collait à la chemise et on devinait sans soucis qu'elle n'avait pas fait de l'air guitar pour avoir ses cheveux aussi emmêlé.

« - Oui ?

\- Hum… Je cherche Draco.

\- Il est occupé. »

Son petit sourire me fit presque vomir de dégout. Je reculais d'un pat.

« - Vous lui direz que je suis passé.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Hermione Granger. »

La brune perdit son sourire e son visage devint limite agressif.

« - Il ne veut plus te voir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il te déteste et tu es pathétique. « mon copain ma trompé… bouhouhouh ! » ridicule. Il a assez perdu de temps comme ça avec toi, sale sang-de-bourbe. Dégage. Et si tu reviens, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire regretter d'être née. »

Elle claqua la porte, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. J'étais douchée. Il me trouvait ridicule, pathétique. Il s'était moqué de moi avec cette fille, il se foutait bien que Cormac me trompe… J'avais raison depuis le début finalement. J'avais raison et Pansy avait tord. J'aurais du couper tout lien dès que j'avais retrouvé mon corps… Je suis stupide. Stupide, ridicule et pathétique.


	12. Chapter 12

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

« - IL A QUOI ? »

J'étais chez Pansy, assise à côté de Ginny et Luna sur son canapé, regardant la table basse rempli de gâteaux et de nos tasses de thé. Daphné - assise sur le canapé en face du notre avec Pansy - posa une main sur la cuisse de son amie pour la calmer alors que la brune fulminait. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumer sortir de ses oreilles.

« - GRANGER !

\- Calme toi Pansy, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas bien.

\- JE SUIS… Je suis calme. Hermione, répète ce que cette pu… fille a dit. S'il te plait. »

Je soupirais et reposais mon regard sur la meilleure amie de celui que je haïssais de nouveau.

« - Elle a dit « il te déteste et tu es pathétique. « mon copain ma trompé… bouhouhouh ! » ridicule. Il a assez perdu de temps comme ça avec toi, sale sang-de-bourbe. Dégage. Et si tu reviens, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire regretter d'être née. »… Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

\- Non.

\- Pansyyyyyy…

\- Hermione, non. C'est grave ce qu'il a dit et… Merde Draco ne dirai jamais ça !

\- Il a dit pendant toute notre scolarité.

\- C'était différent. Il a changé, tu l'as vu.

\- Non. Ce que j'ai vu c'est un excellent acteur ! Il lui a tout raconté tu te souviens ! Je ne suis qu'une fille ridiculement pathétique qui pensais qu'il m'appréciais…

\- Hermione…

\- Non. Il s'est clairement foutu de ma gueule. Et j'en viens même a douter de vous, de votre sincérité… »

Je prenais une grande respiration en passant mes mains sur mon visage et me levais.

« - C'était vraiment sympa Pansy, mais je vais y aller.

\- Tu y vas parce que tu as des trucs à faire ou parce que tu penses qu'on est des salopes sans coeur qui se foutent de toi ?

\- Je… J'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Tu mens mal Hermione.

\- Désolé. »

Je pris mon manteau et sorti sans demander mon reste. Au lieu de transplaner directement, je marchais un peu dehors, le soleil était couché, les lumières extérieurs rendaient l'environnement romantique. Je n'avais pas envie d'un endroit romantique en ce moment, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour transplaner quand une voix m'interpella.

« - GRANGIE ! »

Zabini… Il ne manquait plus que lui. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il était accompagné de Théodore. Au moins je m'entendais bien avec lui… Mais peut-être que je m'entendais bien avec une fausse image de lui, que lui aussi faisait semblant. Les deux anciens serpentards arrivèrent à mon niveau, Théodore avait cette manière nonchalante de marcher, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, qu'il se fichait de tout, le visage si fermé pourtant. Alors que Zabini avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et une démarche d'un enfant qui allait à la fête foraine, tout le temps en train de bouger.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez notre chère Pansy ?

\- Un thé. Mais je partais.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Les autres aussi sont parties ?

\- Non, mais je dois faire… quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour le boulot.

\- Tu mens. »

Théodore venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu la laisser fermer si c'était pour me descridibiliser au près de Blaise.

« - Je ne mens pas.

\- Si. Tu es toute gênée et tu serres les lèvres avant de mentir.

\- Pa… Pardon ?

\- J'ai remarqué ça quand tu étais dans la peau de Pansy. Alors on va se poser sur ce banc et tu vas nous expliquer la situation… Enfin tu vas m'expliquer la situation parce que Blaise devait aller pisser et qu'IL VIENT DE PARTIR COMME UN LÂCHE ! BÂTARD !

\- TA GUEULE ! J'SUIS PRESSÉ !

\- Quel connard… Alors ?

\- Vous êtes étrange…

\- Il paraît. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas Grangie…  
\- Déjà arrête de m'appeler Grangie c'est vraiment moche.

\- Pas faux, mais c'est Blaise qui me l'a mit dans la tête. Alors ?

\- Oh trois fois rien, j'ai juste découvert que ton meilleur ami, Malfoy, était le roi des connards…

\- C'est pas nouveau. Pardon continu.

\- … Et qu'il se foutait de ma gueule depuis que je vous connais. Enfin depuis que vous connais réellement. »

Théo me fixa un moment puis sourit. Son sourire se transforma en rire, et il se calma au bout de quelques minutes.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu penses ça ?

\- Sa petite amie m'a…

\- Sa quoi ?

\- Petite-amie.

\- Draco n'a pas de copine.

\- Et bien si.

\- J'irai le voir pour éclairer ce point, mais vas-y continu.

\- Elle a dit, je cite « il te déteste et tu es pathétique. « mon copain ma trompé… bouhouhouh ! » ridicule. Il a assez perdu de temps comme ça avec toi, sale sang-de-bourbe. Dégage. Et si tu reviens, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire regretter d'être née. »

\- Ah.

\- Oui. »

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, se leva et me tendit sa main.

« - Aller, viens. Je t'emmène au restaurant.

\- Hein ? Mais, et Pansy ?

\- Elle comprendra. Viens. »

Je pris sa main et nous avons marché quelques minutes, avant d'arriver dans le centre de Londres, et nous avons commencé à regarder les cartes de chaque restaurants que nous avons croisé. Je le tirais vers un de mes préférés mais mon dos cogna contre quelqu'un. Je me retournais pour m'excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Malfoy et sa copine était là aussi. Elle me jeta un regard frigorifique et lui me sourit comme si de rien était, s'écartant un peu de la brune en question.

« - Hey. Hermione. Ça va ?

\- Oui. Je t'attends à l'intérieur Théo. »

Ma réponse plutôt froide avait fait froncer des sourcils Malfoy. Je lâchais la main de Théo et parti vers le restaurant. Je demandais une table pour deux au serveur et attendit que Théodore arrive. Je regardais par la fenêtre et observais les deux garçons parler et la brune poser son regard sur l'un et sur l'autre. Théo secoua la tête et rigolant, tapota l'épaule de Malfoy et marcha vers le restaurant. Malfoy s'était tourné vers lui et l'appelait mais il ne se retournait pas. Il entra dans le restaurant et me chercha du regard. Il sourit en me voyant et s'assit en face de moi.

« - Alors ?

\- Mon meilleur ami est un crétin. Enfin ça je le savais déjà, mais à ce point…

\- Désolé…

\- C'est pas ta faute. Raconte moi plutôt ce que ça faisait d'être dans le corps de Pansy. »

Je souris et commençais mon récit.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

On sonna à la porte et je demandais à Blaise d'aller ouvrir, ce qu'il fit après que l'avoir frappé derrière la tête et insulter d'enfoirer. Draco et une brune inconnu… rectification Draco et sa pétasse de secrétaire entrèrent. Il lui enleva son manteau et ils s'assirent dans le salon, après avoir dit bonjour assez vaguement. Draco soupira et me regarda.

« - Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me faire la morale ?

\- Moi aussi ?

\- J'ai croisé Théo avec Hermione. Je me suis fait insulté pour je ne sais quoi c'est assez frustrant.

\- Oooooh tu ne sais pas ? Vraiment ?

\- De toute évidence toi tu sais. »

Je souris de manière absolument machiavélique. J'allais tout déballer quand Ginny et Daphné revinrent de la cuisine avec des gâteaux apéritifs et des bouteilles de vins rouge. Ginny s'arrêta et regarda les deux nouveaux venus avec dédains. Daphné fixa la brune puis son masque de salope intrépide reprit place sur son visage. La comtesse Greengrass le retour.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'avait pas l'attention de s'approcher. Blaise la tira vers nous et la fit s'assoir entre lui et moi. La porte sonna une nouvelle fois et Luna se leva pour aller ouvrir a Ronald et Harry. Ils s'assirent sur les poufs - Ronald tomba sur le pouf - et se jetèrent sur les petits gâteaux sans dire un mot.

« - Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis quand ?

\- Depuis qu'Hermione a quitté Cormac.

\- Mais ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah parce qu'elle ne faisait plus à manger donc…

\- Je rêve… »

Daphné roula des yeux et Luna s'assit enfin près d'Harry et Ron, évitant exagérément de passer près de la brune.

« - Tu nous présente pas ?

\- Ouais… Voici Sophia Grellor. Sophia, voici Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et les autres tu les connais.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- C'est sa secrétaire.

\- Assistante.

\- Secrétaire.

\- Pétasse oui.

\- Pansy.

\- Quoi ? Ose me dire le contraire ! Elle doit sacrément être douée pour que tu la gardes près de toi.

\- Pansy ça suffit !

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il va s'énerver. Et moi alors ? Je dois m'énerver de ce que tu as dit ? Hein ?

\- Mais de quoi vous parler tous ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Je parle de ce que tu as dit à Hermione !

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione !

\- Elle l'a inventé peut-être ?

\- Et bien oui peut-être parce que je ne lui ai rien dit !

\- Bien sûre…

\- Tu me fais sérieusement chier Pansy.

\- Génial. Comme ça tu prends ta pétasse et tu te casses.

\- Très bien.

\- Très bien. »

Ils partirent assez vite, laissant un énorme blanc derrière eux. Ginny passa une main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa la joue.

« - C'est un crétin, mais il va revenir.

\- J'espère.

\- Il va revenir. »

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux embrumés, et je laissais mes invités pour me rincer le visage dans la salle de bain. J'entendis Blaise me suivre et quand j'arrivais devant la porte de la salle de bain il me prit la main et me serra dans ses bras. Je calais ma tête contre son torse, serrant plus que nécessaire son t-shirt.

« - Ça va aller petite soeur. Je sais que tu as horreur de te disputer avec lui, et lui de même. C'est pour ça que ça va aller. Il reviendra toujours parce qu'il t'aime plus que de raison. Parce qu'on t'aime tous plus que de raison.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime petite soeur.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Blaise. »

Il me serra encore plus dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne et caressant mon dos de manière réconfortante.

Trois jours sans la moindre nouvelle de Draco. Je l'évitais le plus possible au travail, et quand nous nous croisions nous évitons de parler, voir même de nous regarder. Théo m'avait parler de sa soirée avec Hermione, et j'avais été heureuse qu'elle change d'avis sur nous. J'aimais énormément parler avec elle, j'aimais sa présence et perdre quelqu'un d'autre… je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

« - Pansy ? »

Super. Superpute se croyais supérieur aux autres employés et pensait avoir le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

« - Miss Parkinson, Grellor. Je ne suis pas votre amie à ce que je sache.

\- Je… Justement, je voulais qu'on parle toutes les deux. Je suis la petite-amie de Draco et vous son amie donc…

\- Stop. Je ne serrais pas votre amie, je ne serais pas gentille avec vous, je ne ferais aucuns efforts. Je vous hais, Miss Grellor, je vous hais depuis le début et votre situation avec Draco ne changera pas ma vision de vous. Retournez travailler. Et ne me dérangez plus. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et reparti en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Je me retournais, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et me pris un torse en pleine face. Je relevais les yeux et tombais dans ceux orageux de mon - ancien ? - meilleur ami.

« - Je suppose que tu as entendu.

\- Elle fait des efforts et toi tu… Bordel Pansy ! Qu'est devenu le « je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureux » que tu nous répétais à Poudlard ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Non… Mais j'y tiens. »

Je soupirais et baissais la tête.

« - Ne me demande pas de l'aimer, ne me demande pas de passer des journées avec elle ou de sortir en boite avec. Je hais viscéralement cette fille. Je supporterais de l'avoir dans la même pièce que moi quand je viendrais chez toi. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Juste d'accepter mes choix.  
\- Ton choix était Hermione il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Mon choix était Hermione avant qu'elle sorte avec Théo.

\- Elle…? »

J'explosais de rire.

« - Hermione ne sort pas avec Théo !

\- Je les ai vu ensemble au restaurant.

\- Oui. Elle sortait de chez moi quand elle a croisé les garçons. Blaise m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien et effectivement, on parlait de toi avant qu'elle ne parte. Théo lui a fait prendre l'air.

\- Parler de moi ? Toujours cette histoire…

\- On ne va pas en parler. Je vais m'énerver.

\- Très bien. »

On resta là, l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler. Il me tendit sa main.

« - Tu viens manger avec moi ? C'est moi qui régale. »

Je souris et pris sa main. Il m'avait manqué ce con.


	13. Chapter 13

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Malfoy se montrait publiquement avec sa secrétaire. Deux semaines que je l'évitais et refusais chaque invitation des autres pour ne pas le - les - croiser. Mais malheureusement Ginny nous avait tous invités, eux y compris, pour que l'on fête ensemble l'anniversaire de Ronald. Je n'avais rien contre le fait de fêter son anniversaire, j'avais un problème avec les gens avec qui on allait le fêter. Malheureusement Ginny avait invité Draco qui avait dit qu'il viendrait avec sa « petite-amie ». Pansy avait failli s'étouffer en apprenant ça, et de la fumée lui était sorti par les oreilles quand la « petite-amie » en question avait dit qu'elle adorait ce genre de petite soirée entre amis. Autant dire qu'on allait tous passer une agréable soirée. Pardon Ron. J'étais donc dans ma chambre à essayer de trouver une tenue plus habillée que d'habitude mais pas trop tout de même, puisqu'on resterait ici. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et Ginny entra, déjà vêtu d'une jolie robe noir moulante. Elle lui allait à ravir.

« - Tu es éblouissante comme toujours.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas habillée.

\- Je ne trouve rien.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver un truc bien. Laisse moi regarder. »

Elle commença a fouiller dans mon armoire, jetant quelques fois des vêtements sur mon lit. Elle ressorti la tête quelques minutes plus tard, et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

« - PANSYYYYYY ! RAMÈNE TOI ! »

Les bruits des talons de Pansy claquèrent sur les marches puis elle entra dans ma chambre, regarda tour à tour le tas de fringues, les vêtements que je portais, et Ginny qui était à moitié rentrée dans l'armoire.

« - C'est si critique que ça.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses.

\- HEY ! Je suis toujours là et j'entends.

\- Tu devrais changer de garde robe Hermione, vraiment. J'insiste.

\- Merci Gin', je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

\- De rien. »

Ginny soupira et ressorti de mon armoire, laissant place à Pansy, alias la grande prêtresse de la mode.

« - Très bien, alors ça, non, ça poubelle, ça c'est… Ok. Mes yeux brûlent, je pleure du sang, que quelqu'un m'apporte de la javel.

\- T'exagères…

\- Peut-être mais c'est pas loin. Bon… Ça non plus, ça c'est carrément laid, ça c'est potable mais non, ça c'est carrément vulgaire, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'as ça toi ? »

Elle sorti de l'armoire une robe en dentelle rose flashy, arrivant pas plus bas que les fesses et ayant un décolleté plus plongeant qu'un soutiens-gorge. Mes sous-vêtements cachaient plus de choses. Le souvenir de cette soirée me fit sourire et Ginny éclata de rire.

« - Hum, c'était pour mes vingts ans…

\- Et donc tu étais habillée en prostituée ?

\- Pas vraiment… Ma robe était tout a fait normal au début, elle n'était même pas rose. Mais les jumeaux l'avaient ensorcelée alors à chaque verre que je buvais elle devenait de plus en plus transparente, de plus en plus courte, de plus en plus décolleté, et de plus en plus rose. Je l'ai remarqué que le lendemain…

\- Bah bravo la jeunesse. Quoi que l'idée est pas mal. À garder. Bon, continuons… Oh mon dieu que c'est laid. Hors de question, et… oh. Ça c'est pas mal. »

Elle sortie une petite robe bleue nuit et blanche. Le haut était à manche trois quart, blanc et col rond, le bas était évasé et fluide d'un bleu nuit très simple. Le tout donnait une jolie petite robe passe partout. Pansy me l'a lança et me tira dans la salle de bain. Elle me donna tout un nécessaire pour me faire une manucure et pour m'hydrater la peau après ma douche. Je suivi ses consignes à la lettre et ressorti prête à affronter le couple le plus détesté de l'histoire de ma vie. Un peu en dessous d'Ombrage, mais bien plus au dessus que Voldemort.

J'entendis la voix de Blaise et Théo, puis celle de Daphné qui venait de voir Luna et Pansy. Vint ensuite Ron, Harry, puis le fameux couple. Ginny me fit un sourire, me mit une touche de blush sur les joues et descendit rejoindre son frère et son petit-ami. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans la glace. Je me trouvais plutôt jolie. Pansy et Ginny m'avaient coiffée et maquillée, et le résultat était vraiment pas mal. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et sorti de ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers sans faire de bruit, étant restée pieds nus, et aucun d'eux ne me vit arriver. Jusqu'aux cris de Blaise.

« - Merde Grangie, t'es magnifique. J'en quitterais presque Daphné pour toi. Dommage que tu sois brune. Vraiment dommage.

\- Merci Blaise. »

Je lui souris avant de venir le prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire bonjour. Pendant notre courte étreinte il reniflât mes cheveux ce qui fit soupirer Daphné quelque chose comme « il est pas sortable ce gosse ». Blaise m'écarta rapidement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - T'as changé de parfum ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ton parfum ? Tu l'as changé ?

\- Euh, oui. Enfin j'ai remis celui qu'Harry m'avait offert l'année dernière.

\- J'approuve. T'as bon goût Potter.

\- Bien sûre que j'ai bon goût qu'est-ce que tu crois.

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Va chier.

\- Connard.

\- Vous m'excusez je vais dire bonjour aux autres. »

Je m'écartais de la dispute similaire à celle d'un vieux couple et dis bonjour à Luna, Théo, Daphné et fit un énorme câlin à Ronald, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire au creux de l'oreille. J'arrêtais là les politesses et n'accordais même pas un regard à Malfoy et sa copine. Je l'entendis soupirer, et la voix de crécelle de Sophia me parvint.

« - Elle en vaut pas la peine Dray', tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec une fille pareille. »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Malfoy, et pour dire vrai je n'en avais rien à faire. Par contre Luna dû l'entendre car elle donna un coup de coude à Sophia pour s'approcher de moi, ne s'excusant pas. Elle me prit la main et me souriant.

« - Blaise a raison Hermione, tu es vraiment belle.

\- Merci Luna. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs c'est rare de te voir sans tes boucles d'oreilles attrape-rêve, où sont-elles ?

\- J'ai préféré quelque chose de plus sobre, je… enfin, j'ai mis un collier attrape-rêve. »

En effet, dans le décolleté de sa chemise blanche pendant un attrape-rêve bordeaux d'où pendait trois petites plumes. Je le pris délicatement entre mes doigts et jouais avec les plumes pendant que Luna me disait les bienfaits qu'elle ressentait à avoir un tel artefact sur elle en permanence. Je l'écoutais parler, un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'être avec mes amis. Mon regard dévia sur notre petit groupe. Sur Daphné et Harry qui discutaient de la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch qui arrivait, sur Blaise qui embêtait Pansy aidé par Ginny, sur Ron qui les regardait un éclat joyeux dans les yeux, éclat qui s'accentua quand Pansy éclata de rire. Il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec lui à ce sujet. Mon regard dévia sur Théo qui écoutait avec attention ce que Luna disait, tout en me fixant. Je soulevais un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il y avait, il sourit en secouant la tête. Théodore était tellement secret… Je terminais ma ronde en croisant le regard de Malfoy alors qu'il me fixait. Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait Sophia, ou alors il l'écoutait et avait les yeux dans le vague. Théo posa une question à Luna, qui s'empressa d'y répondre, me laissant observer Malfoy à ma guise. Il m'avait tellement bien roulé, il s'était tellement bien joué de moi… Je secouais la tête, et dit à qui voulait l'entendre que j'allais prendre l'air sur le balcon. J'ouvris la baie vitrée, le vent glacial entra en contact avec ma peau. Je n'avais que ma robe, aucun collant, aucune chaussure, aucun manteau. Mes pieds nus étaient gelés contre le béton du balcon, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Je sursautais et me retournais pour faire face à Mafloy. Je voyais Sophia qui nous regardait de l'intérieur, son regard meurtrier posé sur moi.

« - Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais Granger, que je sache au moins pourquoi tout le monde me hurle dessus depuis deux semaines ? »

Je continuais de le fixer sans rien dire. Que voulait-il que je dise ? Il savait, il voulait juste me faire encore plus de mal.

« - Parle bordel ! »

La baie vitrée s'ouvrit sur Sophia qui se positionna près de Malfoy.

« - Ça va mon chéri ?

\- Pas maintenant Sophia. Dis-moi, s'il te plait, Hermione, ce que j'ai fait ou dit de mal ! J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai…

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu t'ai foutu de ma gueule depuis le début. Depuis le changement de… »

Mon regard se posa sur Sophia, et je me demandais si elle savait pour ça aussi. Mais elle devait surement savoir. Je ricanais à cette pensée et relevais la tête vers lui.

« - Tu es le pire des manipulateurs, le pire des connards. Je ne t'avais rien demandé et tu t'ai mêlé de ma vie comme si tu en avais le droit. Tu as détruit ma relation avec Cormac…

\- Il te trompait ! Il l'a détruite tout seul !

\- Laisse moi finir ! Tu t'es incrusté quand j'avais besoin d'être seule, t'auto-proclamant mon sauveur alors que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait si je suis si pathétique ? Hein Malfoy ? Tu… Je ne te demanderais pas de partir puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Ronald. Mais ne m'approche pas, ni toi, ni elle. Ne me parle pas non plus. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

Je ne le laissais pas répondre et reparti à l'intérieur, rencontrant au passage Harry, qui me regarda d'un oeil inquiet.

« - Hey… Ça va ?

\- Oui. Je… j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Il n'y aura pas de cri ce soir ?

\- Aucun. »

Je lui souris et reparti m'assoir près de Théo qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Luna s'assit de l'autre côté de lui, me faisant un sourire réconfortant comme elle sait si bien les faire. Malfoy et Harry se rassirent l'un à côté de l'autre, parlant doucement, de façon à ce que personne n'entendent. Je me demandais où était passé l'autre écervelé quand une douleur aiguë me prit sur le cuire chevelu.

« - NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI SALOPE ! »

Je tombais sur le dos alors que Ginny tenait en joug Sophia avec sa baguette. Luna m'aida à me relever alors que les autres demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient.

« - CE QU'IL SE PASSE C'EST QUE CETTE PÉTASSE M'A INSULTÉ EN RENTRANT TOUT À L'HEURE !

\- QUOI ? MAIS T'ES FOLLE J'AI JAMAIS RIEN DIS !

\- Bordel Draco calme ta copine !

\- Sophia s'il te plait…

\- « S'IL TE PLAIT » ? TU PRENDS SA DÉFENSE APRÈS CE QU'ELLE T'A DIT ?

\- STOOOOOOOP »

Daphné venait de hurler, les mains sur ses oreilles, les yeux fermés.

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça Draco ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu l'as amené alors que tu savais que ça ferai des histoires ?

\- Je…

\- TAIS TOI ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Chacun parlera quand ça sera son tour. Sophia, de quoi tu parles bordel ? »

Elle prit une grande bouffé d'air, et les larmes aux yeux commença à parler.

« - Elle m'a insultée après avoir dit toutes ces choses méchantes à Dray', elle m'a insultée juste avant de passer la baie vitrée…

\- Elle t'a dit quoi au juste ?

\- Je… Je veux pas le redire… C'est tellement… Tellement méchant. »

Elle éclata en sanglot et Draco s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée, pleurant contre son torse.

« - Bon… Hermione que lui as-tu dis ?

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dis ! Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole !

\- Hermione s'il te plait, elle s'est pas mise toute seule dans cet état…

\- Je… Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que…

\- Tu ne me crois pas. Vous la croyez elle, mais pas moi. »

Daphné soupira, mais personne ne dit rien. Je me dégageais des bras de Luna, et monta les escaliers deux à deux. Je claquais la porte de ma chambre, et m'assis sur mon lit, les jambes tremblantes. Mes propres amis ne me croyaient pas. Je me levais, attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et retira ma robe. J'attrapais un jean bordeaux et une chemise blanche, prit mon écharpe, mon bonnet, mon blouson en cuir, mis mes bottines et prit mon sac avant de redescendre en vitesse. Ils me regardèrent tous alors que je m'approchais de Ron. Je lui tendis son cadeau d'anniversaire, et quand il le prit de mes mains, je sortis de l'appartement en claquant la porte. J'entendis vaguement Ginny m'appeler mais je ne voulais pas rester là. Je ne voulais plus rester avec eux.

Je marchais depuis près de deux heures maintenant. J'avais froid. J'étais passée du côté moldu de Londres, évitant les sorciers comme la peste. Je vis une petite enseigne d'un bar et y entrais. Ma peau était gelée, il fallait que je me réchauffe, et un verre ou deux ne me ferait pas de mal. Je m'assis au bar et commandait un cocktail. Le barman me l'apporta, et resta devant moi à essuyer ses verres.

« - Je n'ai jamais aimé voir une jolie fille pleurer.

\- Votre technique de drague est à revoir. »

Il rigola, et posa son verre pour en reprendre un autre.

« - Je sais. Heureusement que je ne l'utilise pas souvent.

\- Votre réputation serait désastreuse sinon. »

Il me sourit. Il était vraiment beau. Un brun aux yeux d'un marron chocolat qui donnait envie de s'y plonger. Il posa son dernier verre et passa son torchon sur son épaule.

« - Jason.

\- Hermione. »

Il sourit.

« - Je sais.

\- Vous savez ?

\- Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre…

\- Vous êtes…

\- Comme vous. J'ai étudié à Beaubâtons.

\- Un français alors, enchantée.

\- Moi de même Miss Granger.

\- Oh ne m'appelez pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard ! »

Il rigola de la plus adorable des façons et je ne pu que sourire en le voyant. Il regarda mon verre vide et appela son collègue un peu plus loin. Ils parlèrent entre eux quelques minutes puis il parti dans l'arrière boutique. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un manteau sur le dos, et vint me voir.

« - Une jeune femme comme vous ne peux pas trainer dans un bar comme celui-là.

\- Ah oui ? Et où dois-je aller ?

\- Venez, je vais vous emmener. »

Il me tendit sa main. Je le regardais. Ce n'était pas du tout raisonnable, mais qui s'inquiéterai de mon sort après la soirée absolument merdique que je venais de passer ? Je lui pris la main, et il m'emmena dans les rues piétonnes du centre de Londres. On alla d'un bar à un autre, buvant quelques verres par-ci, par-là. J'étais insouciante et ça m'allait très bien. Il se faisait tard et je savais que je devrais rentrer à un moment à un autre. Jason me raccompagna devant l'appartement que je partageais avec les garçons. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la fête n'avait pas du s'éterniser. Je me tournais vers lui, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, j'étais saoul, et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et je ne me retins pas plus longtemps. Finalement notre nuit ne s'arrêtait pas là.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Hermione venait de partir en claquant la porte. Je voulais hurler, frapper cette crétine qui avait tout fait foirer, demander à Daphné pourquoi - on se le demandait tous - pourquoi elle avait douté d'Hermione. Demander à Draco pourquoi - ça aussi on se le demandait tous d'ailleurs - pourquoi il avait ramener cette… PÉTASSE à une soirée d'anniversaire entre amis ? Je posais mon regard sur Ron qui avait toujours son cadeau dans les mains, le regard baissé dessus. À Noël il avait déchiqueté chaque petit bout de papier cadeau, et là, il ne bougeait même pas. Je posais ma main sur son avant bras, il sursauta avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. Je lui souris, il ne me répondit pas. Il détourna les yeux et posa le cadeau sur la table.

« - Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

Je. Rêve. La pétasse venait-elle vraiment d'ouvrir la bouche ? J'espérais que toute ma haine passait dans mon regard, j'espérais qu'elle voyait à quel point je la haïssais. Je pris le cadeau d'Hermione et le mit dans mon sac à main, pris mon manteau et celui de Ron, et le tira par la main, l'emmenant vers la sortie.

« - Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Puisque vous vous êtes tous passé le mot pour pourrir son anniversaire, je l'emmène le fêter ailleurs. Sans vous. Bonne soirée. »

Je claquais la porte derrière nous, mis mon manteau et donna le sien à Ron, le forçant à moitié à le mettre. Il était comme amorphe.

« - Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Viens. Je connais un super petit resto, tu vas adorer. »

Je lui prit la main une deuxième fois, et l'emmenais à pied vers le Chemin de Traverse. Une balade nocturne nous ferait le plus grand bien. On arriva après plusieurs minutes de marche, et prit notre repas. Je demandais discrètement un dessert spécial pour Ron, et lui tendit mon cadeau. Il soursit et l'ouvrât, son regard avait reprit un peu de joie de vivre et ça me fit plaisir.

« - Des places pour la coupe du monde de quidditch ! En place VIP ! Merde, merci Pansy ! »

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, et Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras. Il se rassit et nous avons finit notre repas dans la bonne humeur pour mon plus grand bonheur. Son anniversaire n'était pas totalement gâché finalement. On se balada encore un peu après diner, puis il me raccompagna devant mon immeuble. Je voulais qu'il monte, qu'on continu cette soirée qui avait si mal commencé, mais son regard se fit plus sombre et il baissa la tête.

« - C'était super, merci.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je vais devoir retourner voir ma soeur et Harry. Et peut-être qu'Hermione sera rentrée.

\- Elle va rentrer.

\- J'espère. Ne le dis pas à Draco mais… Je hais sa copine.

\- Personne ne l'aime tu sais. Sauf peut-être lui…

\- Ouais… Merci encore Pansy. »

Il m'embrassa le front et partie. Merde. Je suis amoureuse de Ronald Weasley.


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'étais encore dans mon rêve, enroulée dans ma couverture, bien au chaud. J'avais la tête qui me tournais, une gueule de bois monstrueuse et une envie de faire pipi qui m'empêchait de me mettre sur le ventre. Malgré mon état comateux, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un truc en trop dans mon tableau habituel de la jeune femme seule dans son lit. Déjà, il manquait mon chat. Rien n'empêchait mes jambes de bouger, et pourtant, Merlin seul savait que Pattenrond adorait se mettre sur mes jambes la nuit. En plus, j'avais trop chaud. Vraiment trop chaud. Et mon dos était collé au mur alors que j'étais au bord du lit. Alors soit mon lit avait rapetissé pendant la nuit… Soit il y avait quelqu'un avec moi. Un grognement d'homme me confirma la seconde proposition. Son nom ? Jake ? James ? Jason ? OUI ! Jason. Bien. J'ouvrais les yeux mais continuais à ne pas bouger. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour disparaitre. Et vite. J'entendais Harry parler en bas - sûrement avec quelqu'un sinon il fallait vraiment que je l'emmène à St Mangouste - puis des pas dans les escaliers. Je priais intérieurement pour que l'étranger ne vienne pas dans ma chambre, mais apparemment Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Merlin ou le karma. On toqua à ma porte, réveillant au passage Jason, et me faisant me redresser dans le lit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Malfoy et Harry, qui vu leurs têtes, ne s'attendaient pas à me voir accompagner.

« - Je… C'est… C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE ! »

Malfoy n'avait pas l'air content, allez savoir pourquoi. Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre tenant mon drap contre ma poitrine.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh rien du tout Granger, tu es juste nue dans les bras d'un homme.

\- Oui ? Et ? Tu baise bien ta secrétaire ?

\- Je SORS avec !

\- Et qui vous dis qu'on ne sort pas ensemble ? »

Draco lança son regard le plus noir à Jason. Je bénissais son intervention, évitant de passer pour une trainée aux yeux de mes « amis ».

« - Ah oui ? Et depuis quand exactement ?

\- Je lui ai demandé il y a plusieurs jours. Mais comme vous étiez trop occupé hier soir à lui reprocher quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait, elle n'a pas pu vous le dire. »

Je bénissais aussi notre soirée d'hier soir ou j'avais pu parler de ce que j'avais sur le coeur à mon sauveur. Je lui souris, et comme un gentil faux petit-copain, il me caressa la joue avec son pouce. Harry se racla la gorge, gêné, et mon attention se focalisa sur les deux hommes debout devant nous.

« - Que voulez-vous ? »

Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours le regard fixé sur Jason.

« - Je voulais te parler d'hier soir. Et de la raison de tout ce bordel.

\- Super. Moi je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Granger…  
\- Non. Je viens à peine de me réveiller, alors dégage Malfoy. »

Il soupira et Harry posa une main sur son avant-bras, essayant de le faire venir avec lui. Mais il en avait décidé autrement puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« - On doit parler.

\- Ecoutes mec. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ?

\- Et toi, à quel moment t'ai-je adressé la parole ? »

La tension monta d'un cran.

« - Ok, laisse nous nous habiller, on descend. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent quelques secondes leur bataille de regard jusqu'à l'intervention d'Harry qui se posta devant Malfoy. Il dit quelque chose tout bas, m'empêchant d'entendre, et ils sortirent enfin de ma chambre. Je soupirais et retombais sur mon lit. Je sentis Jason sortir des draps et se lever. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était en jean et torse nu. Merlin qu'il était beau. Il me fit un petit sourire sexy, s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le cou. Maintenant je me souvenais pourquoi nous avions fini dans ce lit. Il s'éloigna bien trop tôt à mon goût, et je me levais pour aller prendre une douche. La chose faite, nous descendions tous les deux, et je fus surprise de ne pas voir la copine de Malfoy.

« - Où est-elle ?

\- De qui ?

\- Grellor.

\- Chez moi. »

J'hochais la tête et indiquais la cuisine à Jason, qui y alla après m'avoir embrassé l'épaule pour nous faire un café. J'allais finir par m'habituer à ses petites attentions, aussi fausses soient-elles. Je m'assis en face des deux garçons et attendis que Malfoy commence.

« - Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé hier.

\- On est deux dans ce cas.

\- Trois. »

Harry venait de lever la main en soupirant. La soirée d'anniversaire de Ron était un mystère pour tout le monde.

« - D'accord, commençons par le commencement. Tu es sortie, et je t'ai rejoint pour parler.

\- Je t'ai gentiment dit d'aller te faire foutre et de ne plus m'approcher - chose que tu ne fais pas d'ailleurs - que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir - chose que tu n'as pas pris en compte vu que tu es ici -.

\- Et tu es rentrée.

\- Exact.

\- Je t'ai demandé si ça allait, et tu es allée voir Théo et Luna.

\- Et l'autre dégénérée m'a attrapé les cheveux pour me faire tomber au sol.

\- L'autre dégénérée c'est ma copine.

\- Et ? »

Malfoy soupira une nouvelle fois et se repositionna correctement sur le canapé.

« - Sophia t'a fait tombée parce que tu l'as insultée. C'était tellement affreux qu'elle n'a même pas voulu me dire de quoi tu l'avais insulté. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa place, mal à l'aise.

« - Hum, écoute Draco. J'ai rien contre Sophia, vraiment… Mais la pire insulte que connait Hermione c'est « salope » alors j'ai comme un doute… »

Malfoy me regarda un moment, puis expira lentement avant de regarder le sol.

« - Je sais.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu ne connais pas d'insulte capable de faire pleurer les gens. Tu n'es pas assez… serpentarde.

\- C'est une blague ? Alors pourquoi personne ne m'a cru hier soir ? Hein ? Pourquoi J'AI été obligée de partir de l'anniversaire de MON meilleur ami alors que TU l'as incrustée ? HEIN ?

\- Calme toi…

\- QUE JE ME CALME ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE MALFOY ? »

Jason revint de la cuisine à se moment là, deux tasses de café dans les mains. Il s'assit près de moi, me mit ma tasse entre les mains et embrassa ma tempe. Vraiment adorable se garçon. Malfoy sera la mâchoire en le voyant m'embrasser, me faisant sourire.

« - Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir t'as blessé Granger, mais sur le moment, j'étais persuadé que tu lui avais dit quelque chose… Ce n'est qu'après que j'y ai repensé. »

Je ne répondis pas. Ça ne servirais à rien.

« - Peux-tu au moins dire quelque chose. »

Non… Je continuais de regarder Jason.

« - Granger ! »

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse et mon faux copain réagi plus vite que moi. Il attrapa le poignet de Malfoy et dégagea sa main brusquement. Harry murmura un « pitié pas ça, s'il vous plait » pendant que les deux garçons s'étaient levés pour se faire face.

« - Ne me touche plus jamais.

\- Ne la touche plus jamais.

\- Je la touchais bien avant toi.

\- Ça c'était avant, tu sais quand elle avait encore de l'estime pour toi. Maintenant tu n'es plus rien. »

Le point de Malfoy parti le premier, faisant vaciller Jason qui se jeta sur lui après. Harry tapait sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, pendant que je criais aux garçons d'arrêter. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au moment ou Jason poussa durement Draco contre le mur près de la porte, et quand son poing frappa, il ne frappa pas le blond. J'hurlais en posant mes mains sur ma bouche.

« - PANSY ! »

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Ron était venu chez moi dès le matin, prenant même son petit-déjeuner avec moi. J'avais adoré l'attention. Il voulait m'emmené faire un tour dans un endroit secret, ne me donnant aucunes informations, mais d'abord il devait passer chez lui pour récupéré son porte-feuille. Nous étions devant la porte d'entré, et il soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'espère juste qu'Hermione est là. Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est là ! Viens.

\- Honneur aux femmes ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrais en souriant face à son attention. Un bruit sourd près de la porte attira mon attention, mais je ne pu rien voir, un poing entra en collision avec mon visage.

« - PANSY ! »

Je tombais dans les bras de Ronald. Mon cerveau mit quelques minutes à refaire surface, et quand j'ouvris les yeux, Hermione et Ronald se tenaient au-dessus de moi, et j'étais allongée dans le canapé.

« - Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Malfoy et Jason se battaient quand vous êtes arrivés, tu as prit un coup à la place de Malfoy. »

Hermione avait dit ça en fusillant les deux coupables des yeux. Je me tournais pour voir qui était le fameux Jason et soupirais.

« - Pourquoi ils se bataient ?

\- Oh pas grand chose. Au début c'était parce que Draco avait posé sa main sur Hermione, à la fin c'était à celui qui avait la plus grosse. Les trucs habituels de mecs qui aiment la même nana.

\- HARRY !

\- POTTER ! »

Je rigolais. Draco n'aimait pas qu'on dise ça alors qu'il était avec Grellor. Une vague de douleur passa dans ma pommette gauche et gémissais, attirant l'attention d'Hermione et de Ron. Ce dernier alla directement chercher une poche de glace, me la posant doucement sur le visage, alors qu'Hermione m'aidait à m'assoir. J'avais le tournis.

« - Pans' je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Ça va Draco…

\- Non mais tu t'es prit un coup par ma faute ! Enfin c'est surtout la faute de l'autre connard mais…  
\- Non mais t'es sérieux ? T'avais pas qu'à toucher ma copine !

\- Ta copine à dormi une semaine dans mon lit y'a même pas un mois.

\- MALFOY !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

\- Oui, et c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie de t'avoir laisser faire. je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

\- Mais oui, et si je t'avais pas rattrapée tu te serais écroulée dans les escaliers des Black.

\- J'aurais préféré passer plusieurs jours à l'hôpital que d'être avec toi.

\- Mais bordel je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- C'est là que tu te trompe Granger, je sais rien du tout ! Tout allait très bien puis tu as dit toutes ces choses méchantes sur moi à Sophia et tout le monde m'en a voulu pour quelque chose que n'avais pas fait !

\- QUOI ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi à Sophia, la seule fois ou je l'ai vu, je lui ai dit de te dire que j'étais passé te voir et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit tout ce que TU avais dit sur moi !

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit !

\- Euh excusez moi… »

On se retourna tous vers Jason, qui semblait un peu perdu.

« - Quoi ?

\- Et bien, d'un point de vu extérieur, le problème c'est cette Sophia.  
\- On t'a pas causé, alors ta gueule.

\- Laisse le parler Draco.

\- Mais Pans' !

\- Chut. Vas-y.

\- Et bien en écoutant les deux versions, Hermione est allée chez Malfoy et a demandé à Sophia de lui dire qu'elle était passé et là Sophia lui a dit que… Quoi déjà ?

\- Elle a dit « il te déteste et tu es pathétique. « mon copain ma trompé… bouhouhouh ! » ridicule. Il a assez perdu de temps comme ça avec toi, sale sang-de-bourbe. Dégage. Et si tu reviens, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire regretter d'être née. »…

\- Voilà, elle a dit ça. Et quand Hermione est parti elle a dit à Malfoy que…

\- Que je n'étais qu'un salop, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à un serpentard mangemort adepte de la magie noire.

\- Alors qu'aucun de vous deux n'a dit ça. Alors peut-être que ta copine est le problème. »

On se tut tous. Merde. Jason le beau gosse avait raison. Draco et Hermione se fixaient, et Harry lui avait un sourire aux lèvres assez étrange.

« - T'as un soucis Harry ?

\- Ils vont se réconcilier, donc on va pouvoir partir en vacances. Et j'aime les vacances. »

Merlin qu'il est con. Ronald roula des yeux et me tendit la main, je le suivais jusqu'à sa chambre, puisque nous étions pas là pour prendre le thé, juste pour récupérer son porte-feuille. On repartit tout de suite après, remerciant Jason pour son bon sens, et laissant Hermione et Draco s'expliquer une dernière fois pour qu'il n'y est plus aucun problème. Ronald mit ses mains sur mes yeux, et nous avons transplanés.

Je ne voyais toujours rien, mais entendais le bruit caractéristique de la mer qui s'échouait sur des rochers. Ron enleva ses mains de devant mes yeux, et je pu voir une petite maison.

« - C'est la Chaumière aux coquillages. Tu aimes ? »

Je me retournais vers lui, un sourire énorme sur le visage et me jetais dans ses bras.

« - C'est parfait. Merci ! »

On se regarda un moment, et il le fit. Ronald Weasley m'embrassait.


	15. Chapter 15

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Malfoy était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé après avoir constaté que sa petite-amie était la cause de tout se bordel. J'avais remercié Jason pour son intervention lui demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour lui et il m'avait demandé de sortir au restaurant avec lui. Cet homme était vraiment adorable.

Un hibou toqua à ma fenêtre, m'obligeant à me lever de mon bureau pour prendre le petit bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans son bec. Je lui caressais la tête en lui donnant une friandise et le laissais repartir vers son propriétaire.

 _« RDV à 20h chez moi, on sort ce soir entre filles. - Pansy »_

Une soirée fille ne serait pas de refus. J'avais besoin de mes amies, même si elles m'avaient plus ou moins abandonnées contre Sophia à l'anniversaire de Ron. Et si Sophia venait ? Si elle faisait partie de la soirée fille ? Je poussais un profond soupire et m'affalais sur mon siège de bureau. J'avais tout juste le temps de rentrer chez moi pour me changer avant d'aller retrouver Pansy chez elle. On verra bien sur place, et puis au pire j'irais retrouver Jason au bar. J'attrapais mes affaires et sortais de mon bureau, tombant nez à nez avec mes deux meilleurs amis et Théodore. Ce dernier embrassa ma joue comme bonjour.

« - Vous partez ?

\- On sort ce soir. Et toi ?

\- Je vais chez Pansy. Soirée entre filles obligatoire. »

Ils me dirent tous les trois « bonne soirée », et je transplanais jusqu'à chez nous pour me préparer. Une douche et des vêtements propres plus tard, je me maquillais en vitesse avant de rejoindre Pansy chez elle, priant pour que Sophia Grellor ne fasse pas partie du voyage. J'arrivais devant chez la serpentard, soufflant un bon coup pour me donner le courage d'affronter cette soirée et…

« - Granger tu fais quoi là concrètement ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH MAIS T'ES MALADE !

\- MAIS C'EST TOI QUI M'AS FAIT PEUR !

\- Ok ! Stop. Arrête de crier. Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je… respirais.

\- Oui… Mais encore ?

\- Pansy… Grellor vient ce soir ? »

Parkinson éclata de rire devant moi, s'écroulant à moitié sur sa porte d'entrée qu'elle avait ouvert à la volé en me faisant hurler de peur. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Moi vivante, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais cette petite pétasse ne mettra les pieds chez moi, et encore moins au Rowling.

\- Alors elle ne vient pas ?

\- Non. »

Je soupirais de soulagement et entrais derrière elle. Daphnée était déjà là et en me voyant elle se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Je suis tellement désolé Hermione, je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi, en plus je ne l'aime même pas cette fille !

\- Ça va aller Daphnée, je vais m'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas. »

Notre étreinte fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Ginny et Luna qui s'écroulèrent au sol morte de rire. Pansy les regarda un moment avant de me lancer un regard d'incompréhension.

« - C'est vraiment ça nos amies ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain on est pas dans la merde. »

Ginny se releva en titubant et donna une tape sur les fesses de Parkinson en guise de bonsoir.

« - Bon ! On y va ?

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Ginny, moi ça va bien merci de demander et toi ?

\- Je sais que tu vas bien, t'as couché avec un dieu grec.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Harry m'a dit que tu avais couché avec un mec… Jake, non… James, non… JASON ! Voilà. Et que ce Jason était muy caliente. »

L'expression de son visage à ce moment fut ce qui déclencha un fou rire général. Mais on ne pouvait pas le nier, Jason était effectivement un dieu grec muy caliente.

Je poussais la porte du bar « Le Rowling » laissant une vague de chaleur sentant l'alcool et la sueur nous prendre de plein fouet. Nous nous sommes assises dans un coin, commandant des cocktails au passage. Ginny se trémoussait sur place, impatiente de danser, moi je m'affalais sur mon fauteuil, voulant profiter de cette pause dans tous les problèmes qui me tournaient autour.

« - Aller Granger, bois avec moi, ça va te détendre. »

Je trinquais avec Pansy, et nous avons bu presque cul sec nos deux verres.

« - Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il c'est passé à cause de l'autre bouffonne de Grellor, j'ai envie d'aller lui décalquer la gueule.

\- Aucune importance Pansy, c'est fini de toute façon.

\- Tu penses que Draco va la larguer ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est toi sa meilleure amie.

\- Je pense qu'il va le faire. Il ne l'aime pas de toute façon.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, il en aime une autre.

\- Oh.

\- T'es vraiment chiante Granger.

\- Mais ? J'ai rien fait !

\- Tu comprends rien. Tu es la plus intelligente sorcière de notre génération et tu comprends rien.

\- Vous m'énervez à toujours me dire ça. Je vais chercher à boire. »

Je laissais Pansy et ses phrases énigmatique à la Dumbledore sur son fauteuil et aller me chercher un autre cocktail, croisant au passage Ginny et Daphnée qui dansaient à s'en déboiter les hanches. Une fois mon cocktail en main, je rejoignais les filles qui étaient toute penchée vers Luna. La blonde avait le teint un peu plus rosé que d'habitude, la chaleur sans doute, l'alcool aussi, ou alors ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

« - Tu quoi ?

\- J'ai eu un rendez-vous galant avec Théodore.

\- Mais Luna ! T'es sensé nous dire ce genre de chose AVANT le dit rendez-vous !

\- Pourquoi donc ? »

Ginny se massa les tempes et prit une grande inspiration.

« - Parce qu'on est tes amies, et que notre rôle c'est de t'aider à : 1- te préparer ; 2- ne pas stresser ; 3- gérer le rendez-vous tel une princesse !

\- Mais une princesse n'a pas besoin qu'on l'aide Ginny. Et je suis une princesse.

\- Un point pour la blonde.

\- Soutiens-moi Parkinson bordel.

\- Théo est un gars bien, elle ne risque rien.

\- C'est sûr que comparé à un autre…

\- Draco est juste… Différent.

\- C'est un connard.

\- Un handicapé des sentiments.

\- Un chieur.

\- Un incompris.

\- Un psychopathe.

\- Sa nana est une psychopathe.  
\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

\- Très mature Granger, vraiment, bravo !

\- De rien, c'est tout pour moi ! »

Pansy me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, me faisant à moitié recracher ma gorgée. Je la fusillais du regard et me figeais en voyant arriver vers nous Jason et deux autres hommes. Il me sourit et vint s'installer sur les fauteuils restant.

« - Bonsoir les filles.

\- Oh ! Jason !

\- Jason ? WOW C'EST TOI JASON ?

\- Ginny contrôle toi.

\- Mais ? Mais ! C'est un…

\- Oui on sait. Calme toi.

\- Je suis quoi ?

\- Un dieu grec muy caliente.

\- LUNA !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Oh Merlin… »

Je me cachais derrière mes mains alors que Jason et ses amis rigolaient du « dieu grec muy caliente ». Contre toute attente, Ginny put enfin se calmer et parler de manière civilisée aux trois garçons, alors que Luna et Daphnée continuaient leur conversation à propos de Théo. Pansy regardait tout ce petit monde avec un air de souveraine, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire. Merci l'alcool.

« - Je te fais rire ?

\- On dirait une reine.

\- Je suis une reine.

\- Excusez-moi majesté.

\- Vous êtes toute excusée pauvre paysanne.

\- Eh ! Je t'emmerde.

\- Va merder ailleurs la paysanne, je contemple mon royaume fait d'amour et d'eau fraîche… Non ? D'amour et d'alcool alors ? Toujours pas ? De sexe et d'alcool ? »

J'acquiesçais en éclatant de rire, et Pansy se joignit à moi avant de reprendre son sérieux en me fixant.

« - Tu me fais peur Parkinson.

\- Tu es déjà sortie avec Ronald ?

\- Pardon ?  
\- Weasley. Ton meilleur ami. Tu es sortie avec ?

\- Non, enfin si, rapidement mais c'était une erreur. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je…

\- Pansy Parkinson. Dis-moi tout de suite à quoi tu penses.

\- On s'est embrassé. Hier. Et j'ai vraiment aimé.

\- Tu penses pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'autre que la haine ?

\- Salope.

\- Oh mais non, appelle moi Hermione enfin.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Très bien. Tu veux te mettre avec ?

\- Je… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

\- Tu… »

Je me figeais, puis souris comme un psychopathe et sautais dans les bras de Pansy.

« - C'est merveilleux !

\- Tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Je te fais un câlin ?

\- Tu me touches ! Pourquoi tu me touches ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on fait un câlin Pansy…

\- Oh. »

Elle s'écarta un peu de moi et me tapota la tête. Merlin ce n'est pas Malfoy le seul handicapé chez les serpentards…

Nous étions toutes devant la porte de mon appartement, essayant de mettre la clé dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

« - C'EST MAGIQUE !

\- C'est moi Ginny.

\- RONALD ! »

Nous étions bien imbibées, les cocktails nous avaient tenus compagnies toute la soirée et il était impossible de marcher droit maintenant. Ron soupira et emmena sa soeur et sa presque future copine dans le salon, nous interdisant de bouger. Harry arriva avec Blaise et Théo, et nous emmenèrent aussi dans le salon, ou se trouvait pour mon plus grand malheur… Roulement de tambour mental… Draco Malfoy ! Les garçons nous regardèrent tous sans sourciller, et j'essayais de les imiter mais c'était un peu peine perdu vu le nombre assez conséquent de verre que je m'étais enfilé.

« - Vous êtes déchirées ?

\- Ouaip. »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche tétanisé, comme abasourdie parce qu'il voyait.

« - Bordel de cul. Hermione Granger déchirée ! J'en reviens pas !

\- Ne jurez pas Marie-Thérèse !

\- Hein ?

\- C'est moldu, laisse tomber Zabini. Hermione a tendance a ressortir des répliques de films cultes quand elle a bu. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'éclatais de rire, me donnant moi-même mal à la tête et le tournis. Je m'arrêtais soudainement, faisant se retourner Ron et Malfoy qui s'occupait de l'état plus que désastreux de Pansy.

« - Merde, Malfoy, amène la aux toilettes elle va vomir ! »

Des bras me portèrent jusqu'aux fameuses toilettes, et je vomis le contenu de mon estomac. Des mains me prirent les cheveux pour les remonter et j'entendis vaguement une voix me murmurer des paroles qui se voulait s'en doute rassurante.

« - T'es stupide. »

Ou pas.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous autant bu ?

\- Besoin.

\- Besoin de boire ? Qui, à part les alcooliques, on besoin de boire ?

\- Détendre.

\- Pour vous détendre ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Grellor.

\- Ah. De toute façon c'est fini. Je vais la voir demain.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est toi ?  
\- Granger t'es sérieuse ? Tu pensais que c'était qui ?

\- Harry.

\- C'est connu, Potter et moi on se ressemble.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Vomis au lieu de parler toi, moi je peux, regarde blablabla ! Tu vois ? Pas de truc répugnant qui sort de ma bouche et… EH ! »

N'en pouvant plus de son monologue qui me donnait la migraine, je l'avais poussé dans la baignoire, profitant qu'il soit assit sur le rebord pour mettre mon plan en action. Il rigola et une fois tout ce que j'avais à régurgiter dans les toilettes, il m'emmena dans ma chambre, me bordant avant de me laisser dormir. Je regrettais d'être dans cet état… j'aurais bu un petit peu moins, j'aurais eu le courage de lui demander de rester avec moi pour la nuit. Parce qu'il faut se le dire, Draco Malfoy aussi est muy caliente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 - SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER**

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine je me réveillais avec une gueule de bois monstre, me faisant regretter les deux dernières tequila que j'avais bu. Ma bouche était pâteuse, et un arrière goût acide me rappela la séquence « vomi » dans la salle de bain avec Draco. Je gémis, certaine d'avoir perdu le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Il m'avait vu saoul, en train de vomir, en train de pleurer, en colère, nue avec un autre homme… Draco Malfoy m'avait vu dans tellement de situation embarrassante que je me refusais à le regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Un grognement me fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Ne me dites pas qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit ? Une main atterri sur mon visage, me giflant. Je sursautais, et tombais du lit.

« - C'est quoi ce… Mais je suis où ? »

Je me relavais à moitié, abasourdi par la gifle.

« - Pansy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

\- Je me posais la même question.

\- Comm… Attends, t'en sais rien ?

\- Ecoutes Granger, je ne me souviens pas des trois quart de notre soirée d'hier alors non, j'en sais rien. »

Je posais mon menton sur le matelas, regardant Pansy qui fixait son « pyjama » de fortune d'un air interdit.

« - On m'a déshabillé.

\- Hum ?

\- Granger, quelqu'un m'a déshabillé pour me mettre se t-shirt bizarre.

\- C'est un t-shirt de Ron.

\- Un t-shirt de… oh Merlin faite que ce ne soit pas lui qui ce soit occupé de moi hier soir…

\- Etant donné que c'est Malfoy qui m'a fait vomir… »

Pansy s'étouffa avec sa propre salive avant d'éclater de rire. Elle s'arrêta les yeux rond comme des soucoupes et sortie du lit à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu, courant au toilette.

« - Et elle ose se moquer. »

Je me relevais du sol, et entrepris de m'habiller un tant soit peu avant de descendre voir qui était au salon. Debout sur la dernière marche, je regardais Blaise se foutre royalement de Daphné qui avait la tête au dessus de son café, décuvant, Harry qui jouait avec les cheveux de Ginny qui était allongée sur lui, Ron qui faisait des pancakes, Théo et Luna jouer aux échecs et… Je restais bloquée sur Luna qui n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de l'alcool et enviait cette partie de ses gênes.

« - T'es vivantes Granger ? »

Mon attention fut détournée par Malfoy qui se trouvait devant moi, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. L'enfoiré n'allait jamais plus me laisser tranquille après m'avoir vu vomir. Je grognais une insulte et partie voir Ron qui me souriait. Il embrassa ma joue et me tendit une assiette de pancakes, sachant que de toute façon je n'étais pas d'humeur à bavarder. Figée devant mon assiette, le regarda dans le vide, je laissais tomber ma tête en avant en sentant Malfoy s'assoir à côté de moi sans me lâcher des yeux.

« - T'es pire qu'un gamin.

\- T'as vomi.

\- Va chier.

\- La grande Hermione Granger n'a plus aucun secret pour moi !

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Lesquels ? »

Je me tournais vers lui en plissant les yeux.

« - Une fois que tu m'auras vu nue et que tu auras exploré chaque recoin de mon corps, et par recoin j'entends par là mon vagin, tu auras le droit de dire que je n'ai plus de secret pour toi. OR ce n'est pas dans mon projet pour le moment, donc, laisse moi déjeuner tranquillement. »

Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la pièce et Daphné frappa Blaise pour le mal de crâne qu'il lui faisait.

« - T'es… Tu… Tu passes trop de temps avec Pansy. »

Je soupirais en souriant, et commençais à manger les pancakes de Ron. Pansy fit son apparition et s'écroula royalement sur le canapé, laissant la classe et la noblesse de son éducation aristocrate plus loin, surement à côté des toilettes quand elle vomissait ses tripes. Blaise lui tapota la tête en signe de réconfort, ce qui la fit grogner et le pousser hors du canapé. Il allait répliquer quand la porte d'entré sonna et tout le monde releva les yeux pour la fixer.

« - On est tous là… Nos parents n'ont pas prévus de visite… C'est qui ?

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir ouvrir.

\- C'est mort.

\- Ginny lève toi, je vais ouvrir.

\- Mais Harryyyyyyyyy !

\- Debout. »

Gin' souffla comme une enfant, mais laissa Harry se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il se figea devant la porte ouverte, puis se tourna vers nous extrêmement lentement en mimant du bout des lèvres un « fuck ». Fuck. Sophia Grellor rentra comme une furie dans la pièce faisant encore plus grogner Pansy qui avait mit ses mains sur ses oreilles essayant d'atténuer le bruit.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Draco ? Je t'attendais chez nous et tu es ici, avec ces gens qui m'ont insultés ? À côté de cette gourgandine qui c'est fait passé pour notre Pansy pendant trois long mois ? Comment peux-tu renier à ce point l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard, comment peux-tu…

\- MAIS ELLE VA LA FERMER SA GUEULE ! »

Contrairement à toute attente, ce ne fut pas Pansy qui hurla, ni Blaise, mais bien le gentil, doux et pacifiste Théodore Nott qui s'était levé pour hurler. Grellor était bouche bée, nous l'étions tous d'ailleurs, et Théo s'approcha d'elle d'une manière assez terrifiante.

« - Ecoutez-moi bien Mademoiselle Grellor. Ecoutez-moi bien attentivement. Vous vous ramenez ici, habillée comme une coureuse de rempart…

\- Une quoi ?

\- C'est une prostituée Blaise.

\- Aaaaaaaah… Désolé mec, continu.

\- Je disais, vous vous ramenez ici habillée comme une pute, vous nous insultez, vous faites passer pour une amie de Pansy, QUI de toute évidence vous hais plus que la plupart des gens ici, et même plus qu'Hermione alors qu'elle a toute les raisons du monde de vouloir vous voir morte et démembrée. Vous vous ramenez ici en criant au scandale alors que le seul scandale ici, c'est votre présence chez NOS amis alors que Draco vous a gentiment envoyé vous faire foutre hier soir. Alors maintenant, DÉ-GA-GEZ ! »

Grellor était au bord des larmes et j'étais à deux doigts d'aller la prendre dans mes bras tellement elle faisait pitié dans cette robe rose si courte et si moulante… Cette robe ressemblait vraiment à celle pour mes dix-huit ans…

« - DRACO ! TU LE LAISSES ME PARLER COMME ÇA ?

\- Sophia. On a rompu.

\- NON ! TU M'AS DIT QUE VOULAIS UNE PAUSE, JE T'AI DONNÉ SIX HEURES C'EST LARGEMENT SUFFISANT COMME PAUSE !

\- Sophia, tu…

\- Et tu es avec cette pétasse ? »

Elle éclata en sanglot mais malgré ça je n'eu plus du tout envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'avais rien fait et on m'insultait encore.

« - Je comprends pas pourquoi elle m'insulte.

\- FERME LÀ GRANGER ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Tu existes !

\- Oh bah pardon, j'irais écrire une lettre de mécontentement à mes géniteurs ! »

Grellor souffla par le nez, longuement. Avec le teint rouge de son visage, on aurait presque dit un personnage de dessin animé. Elle se tourna vers Malfoy, le fixant.

« - C'est soit eux Draco, soit moi.

\- Le choix va être rapide.

\- Ferme-là Blaise c'est le meilleur moment là.

\- Désolé Harry… Mais ? Tu les sors d'où tes popcorns ?

\- Chuuuut.

\- DRACO RÉPOND MOI !

\- Sophia… C'est mes meilleurs amis. Ma famille.

\- Je suis ta famille !

\- Tu es… Plus un plan cul.

\- Un plan… Mais Draco ! Je suis enceinte ! »

Harry recracha son popcorns, Daphné fit tomber son café sur Blaise qui se leva en criant, Pansy tomba du canapé, Ginny s'écroula au sol, Luna et Théo se figèrent, je lâchais mon pancake côté confiture sur le sol alors que Draco avait viré au blanc presque translucide. Je m'imaginais déjà aller prévenir Narcissa et Lucius que leur fils unique était mort d'un infarctus à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

« - Tu quoi ?

\- Je suis enceinte !

\- Non, non, non, non, non, non…

\- On a comprit !

\- NON ! C'est impossible, je fais toujours attention je… Merde. Je sais.

\- Oh putain elle est enceinte.

\- Je…

\- Tu dois choisir Draco. Eux, ou moi et le bébé. »

Malfoy avala difficilement sa salive et nous regarda un à un. Pansy se releva, un air de panique sur le visage.

« - Fais pas ça Draco.

\- Je peux pas la laisser comme ça ! C'est aussi mon bébé.

\- Attends d'être sûr Draco, fais pas ça !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- DRACO MALFOY !

\- Je t'aime Pansy, mais là j'ai pas le choix.

\- Dray'…

\- On y va Sophia. »

Il prit le bras de Grellor qui arborait un sourire à lui foutre deux baffes dans la gueule, et ils disparurent. Pansy s'écroula au sol en hurlant alors que Blaise se jeta sur elle, l'enlaçant, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Théo se leva dans un calme olympien et prit la main de Daphné qui était figé devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa meilleure amie et son copain. Nott la fit se lever et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise et avec un dernier regard, ils transplanèrent tous. Ils étaient partis. Il était parti. J'eu d'un coup énormément de mal à respirer, et en chancelant je me dirigeais vers la cheminée, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Harry n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que j'avais disparut.

Je réapparus et m'écroulais sur le tapis persan, faisant sursauter les propriétaires des lieux qui prenaient le thé. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules et je pleurais contre le torse de l'homme qui me serrait contre lui. Une main plus féminine me caressa les cheveux et j'entends vaguement les deux personnes se parler. Une odeur bizarre me prit à la gorge, et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Il était là. Draco était là, devant moi, il me souriait et me tendait sa main attendant que je la prenne. Je lui sourit en retour et m'approchais de lui, mais on me bouscula, me faisant tomber dans une marre de boue. Sophia Grellor se jeta dans ses bras, un bébé dans un landau près d'eux et elle éclata d'un rire presque similaire à celui de Bellatrix Lestranges.

« - Tu croyais vraiment qu'il t'aimait ? Qui voudrait d'une sang-de-bourbe ? Regarde-toi ? Tu crois l'impressionner ? Étourdie, maladroite, sotte et naïve, tu n'es qu'une empotée !

\- Ne lui accorde pas ton attention Sophia mon amour, elle ne mérite pas ton attention. »

Draco tourna le visage de Grellor vers lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un courant m'éloignait d'eux, me faisant m'enfoncer dans la boue. J'hurlais le prénom de Malfoy, mais il ne répondait pas, trop occupé à embrasser Sophia Grellor. J'hurlais encore et encore, me noyant dans la boue quand quelque chose s'abattit sur ma joue, faisant tourner ma tête sous la puissance du coup, retirant toute la boue de mes poumons.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la joue en feu et regardais autour de moi. Les propriétaires des lieux me fixaient, l'inquiétude reflétant dans leurs yeux. Je frottais ma joue de ma main et les fixais.

« - Vous m'avez frappée ?

\- Nous n'arrivions pas à vous réveiller.

\- Oh.

\- Comment allez-vous Miss Granger ?

\- Comme si je venais de me noyer dans une marre de boue parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe. »

Je ne vis pas la deuxième gifle arriver, mais ma joue allait s'en souvenir pendant un moment.

« - Vous m'avez frappée !

\- Oui. Effectivement. »  
Je restais bouche bée, du moins j'essayais puisque mes joues me lançaient.

« - Miss Granger, que c'est-il passé ? Pansy ne répond pas, les garçons non plus, et votre état hier soir avant qu'on ne vous donne la potion de sommeil était… déplorable.

\- Merci.  
\- Dites-nous, nous sommes inquiet. »

Je pris une grande inspiration et relevais les yeux vers le couple. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy me fixaient intensément, ne sachant pas comment leur dire. Et puis ce n'était pas à moi d'annoncer la nouvelle. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le hall et un elfe de maison habillé en cow-boy arriva dans la chambre ou nous étions.

« - Le jeune Maître est là avec Miss Grellor, voulez-vous que je dises au jeune Maître que vous êtes ici avec Miss Hermione Granger ?

\- Non Lutti, nous descendons. Ne leur dit rien.

\- Bien Maître. »

Le dit Lutti disparut et Lucius se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« - C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a fait quelque chose. »

J'acquiesçais lentement et remontais la couverture sur mes épaules. Narcissa embrassa mon front d'une manière très maternelle et me promit de revenir vite me laissant avec son mari. Lucius s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et me regarda.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais il regrettera rapidement d'avoir perdu une femme tel que vous Miss Granger. »

Il se releva et sorti à son tour, me laissant seule. J'entendis vaguement les cris de joie de Grellor, et puis les voix respectives des parents de Draco. Mais je ne l'entendis pas. La porte de ma chambre s'entrouvrit et il apparu devant moi, l'air abattu. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'assit là ou était son père quelques minutes plus tôt.

« - Si j'avais su je t'aurais choisi toi depuis le début.  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin tu… Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour les autres c'est d'accord… Pas pour toi. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, qu'on se parle. Je suis désolé. »

Il se pencha vers moi pour embrasser ma joue mais se détourna au dentier moment et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa doucement, puis s'écarta, caressant ma joue avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je passais ma main là ou était la sienne et sentis de l'eau. Je pleurais et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Il m'aurait choisi si elle n'avait pas été enceinte… Nous aurions pu… Je fermais les yeux et prit une grande respiration et sorti du lit, m'approchant de la cheminée pour repartir chez moi, en espérant que les garçons n'y étaient pas.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Draco était parti. Il l'avait choisi. Blaise et Théo avait dormi avec moi la nuit dernière. Blaise avait demandé à Daphné si cela la gênait, elle l'avait embrassé en lui disant de prendre soin de moi avant de partir Merlin sait où. Deux jours que je n'étais qu'un déchet, ne bougeant pas de mon lit, à part pour aller au toilette. J'entendis vaguement Blaise parler à quelqu'un et je me demandais qui c'était puisque Théo était allongé contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille. Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Blaise et… Draco. Théo me releva un peu, collant mon dos à son torse et j'attendis.

« - Je suis désolé Pans', je devais partir pour lui faire entendre raison, et j'ai réussi. Je reste avec elle mais je suis aussi avec vous.

\- Et Hermione ?

\- Pas Hermione.  
\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle refuse que je m'approche d'Hermione. Elle menace sa vie et celle du bébé si je le fais.

\- Oh. Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Je l'ai fait. Hier.

\- Elle doit être dévastée. Je vais aller la voir. »

Draco hocha la tête et s'approcha de moi. Je fis un mouvement de recule et il se figea.

« - Tu nous a abandonné pour elle Draco. Pour un bébé dont tu ne sais rien, ni le géniteur, ni l'existence. Si tu crois que tu es pardonné, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil et profondément en plus de ça.

\- Je suis désolé Pansy.

\- Être désolé ne fait pas tout. »

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et regardais mon reflet. Granger avait besoin de moi, elle avait eu une dose non négligeable de surprises pas très agréable, je refusais de la laisser tomber.

 **NDA : je ne mets pas beaucoup de note - voir jamais - alors j'espère que vous lirez celle-ci :)**

 **Ma coloc va corriger mes fautes d'orthographes sur mes deux fictions, en espérant que ça ne supprimera pas les reviews parce que j'adore lire vos petits commentaires !**

 **Je vais aussi changer la présentation des chapitres, parce qu'en fait vous ne voyez pas les titres et ça me chagrine un peu puisque je me casse les ovaires à en trouver des potables !**

 **Lily-Rose Alaska**

 **PS : pour les insultes voyez avec mon avocat.**


	17. Chapter 17

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'avais laissé ma baguette dans mon sac, coincée contre l'armature en métal pour qu'on ne la voit pas pendant le scanner. J'enlevais mes chaussures comme demandé et présentais mon billet à l'hôtesse.

« - Bonjour. »

Je lui répondis d'un sourire et passais sous le portique métallique en espérant qu'il ne sonne pas. Malheureusement ma prière ne fut pas entendu et on me demanda d'écarter les bras et les jambes pour voir ce qui sonnait. Le vigile arrêta son détecteur de métal au-dessus de ma poche de pantalon et me demanda de la vider. Un gallion. C'était un gallion magique, le même système que j'avais utilisé en cinquième année pour les entrainements de l'AD mais utilisé ici pour les missions des Auror Phénix. Le vigile sourit en voyant la pièce et la mit dans mon sac à main qui venait de s'arrêter sur le tapis roulant.

« - Videz vos poches la prochaines fois Miss.

\- Désolé. »

Je repris mes affaires, enfilais mes chaussures et partis vers la porte qu'indiquait mon billet. Une voix métallique annonça l'embarquement pour mon vol et je me dirigeais le plus rapidement possible sans courir vers l'endroit indiqué. Je n'avais pas encore pris de retour, ne sachant pas quand je voulais revenir, ni si je voulais revenir. Je montais dans l'avion et m'asseyais à ma place, attendant qu'il décolle. Je respirais un grand coup quand l'appareil se mit en route et regardais le sol s'éloigner de nous. J'avais quitté l'Angleterre.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

 _« - Je suis désolé Pansy._

 _\- Être désolé ne fait pas tout. »_

 _Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et regardais mon reflet. Granger avait besoin de moi, elle avait eu une dose non négligeable de surprises pas très agréable, je refusais de la laisser tomber._

Je sortais de ma salle de bain étant de nouveau moi-même, habillée, maquillée et surtout en ayant de nouveau ce masque froid sur mon visage. Pansy Parkinson était de retour et Sophia Grellor allait comprendre sa douleur. J'entrais dans ma chambre faisant sursauter les trois garçons et envoyais rapidement un hibou à Hermione lui indiquant que je passerai la voir dans l'après-midi, que je devais d'abord aller au Manoir Malfoy. Je me postais devant mon miroir et passais un doigt sur mon rouge à lèvre, enlevant le surplus.

« - Pans' ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Faire ce que personne n'a de toute évidence envie de faire. Je vais changer les choses. »

Je sortis de ma chambre en claquant la porte et disparaissais par la cheminée pour rejoindre le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius était dans le petit salon, et prenait un thé, seul. Je fronçais des sourcils en essayant de me rappeler la dernière fois ou le couple Malfoy n'avait pas prit leur thé dans la même pièce mais impossible. Je m'asseyais en face de lui, les mains sagement posées sur mes genoux et attendais qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole.

« - Que fais-tu là Pansy ?

\- Là ? J'attends une réponse sans doute. Vous êtes le couple le plus fusionnel que je connaisse, vous passer votre temps ensemble, tout en gardant une certaine distance pour éviter les crises. Mais vous rester toujours, et j'insiste sur le toujours, ensemble. Montrant au monde entier que même avec une éducation comme la notre on peut aimer et être aimé. Parce que c'est ce que vous faites non ? Vous montrer aux gens que même si on a été du côté obscure de la force on peut quand même avoir des sentiments et c'est ça qui nous différencies de Jedusor. Alors pourquoi vous êtes seul ? Pourquoi Narcissa n'est pas avec vous ? »

Monsieur Malfoy posa lentement sa tasse et se tourna vers moi, souriant légèrement, comme amusé de mon monologue.

« - Narcissa et moi n'avons pas pour mission personnelle de montrer aux gens à quel point notre milieu est… agréable. Nous nous montrons comme nous souhaitons être vu. La famille Malfoy est uni, et personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Jamais. Par contre, il auront un doute sur notre amour. Mais ça, je m'en contre fiche. Alors oui, nous sommes toujours ensemble et nous aimons passer du temps ensemble. Et non, je ne suis pas seul par gaité de coeur. Mon épouse est à l'étage avec Miss Grellor. Tu peux aller les voir, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez amies. »

Je m'étouffais à moitié en entendant le mot « amie ». Et il sourit d'avantage.

« - Ou pas. Monte les rejoindre Pansy. Je pourrais prendre d'autres thés avec ma femme. Toi, tu ne pourras torturer une femme enceinte qu'une seule fois dans ta vie. Les aurors sont très rapide quand il s'agit d'ancien Mangemort. »

Il reprit sa tasse et ouvrit le journal, l'air de rien. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais parlé de torture et de finir ma vie à Azkaban. Cet homme est vraiment étrange. Je me levais et rejoignais l'étage en courant à moitié, faisant râler les tableaux qui n'aimaient pas l'indiscipline. J'ouvrais chaque porte de l'étage à la volé, regardant dans chaque pièce pour trouver Narcissa et notre pétasse nationale préférée. Je finis par les trouver dans le boudoir préféré de Narcissa, reniflant dédaigneusement en voyant Grellor accroché au bras de celle que je considérais comme ma deuxième mère. Narcissa leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, s'écartant un peu du pot de colle pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Pansy, ma chérie. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je voulais vous voir. »

Grellor se leva du canapé toute heureuse, sautillant à moitié vers nous.

« - Cissa et moi allons acheter ma robe de marié puisqu'un Malfoy ne peut pas naitre hors mariage et après on ira acheter des vêtements pour bébé ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux. »

Mon visage se ferma automatiquement, comme si un vent glacial venait de me frapper en pleine face.

« - Merveilleux oui. »

Je me tournais vers Madame Malfoy un brin paniqué et chuchotait pour ne pas que l'autre entende.

« - Vraiment ? »  
Narcissa me sourit, son air maternelle habituelle sur le visage.

« - Bien sûr que non Pansy. Mon fils n'épousera pas cette jeune femme tant que je ne serais pas sûr de l'existence de ce bébé. »

Elle se tourna vers Grellor, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

« - Miss, nous devrions passer à St Mangouste avant. Pour voir comment se porte le bébé, et de combien de temps vous êtes enceinte. Pour préparer le mariage c'est nécessaire. »

Grellor déchanta directement, la panique prenant le dessus et là, je ne pu que sourire. Elle mentait.

« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment, j'ai déjà fait tous les test possible et… »

Narcissa leva la main pour la couper et parla d'une voix calme et posée.

« - Le médicomage familial est le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez. »

Elle se retourna, faisant voler les pans de sa robe et sortie de la pièce, cet air aristocratique si supérieur sur le visage. J'étais aux anges. Draco allait savoir la vérité, Grellor allait vite fait dégager de nos vies et Hermione aurait sa vengeance. Je lançais un sourire suffisant à Sophia, avant de suivre ma mère d'adoption d'une démarche assurée, laissant l'autre greluche seule dans le boudoir. La victoire était proche.

Narcissa parlait avec l'infirmière de garde, cette dernière avait apparemment assisté la naissance de Draco. Je me trouvais derrière elle, sans lâcher du regard Sophia, qui avait l'air de plus en plus pâle. Mon moi intérieur faisait une petite danse de la joie, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de vomir. L'infirmière en question vint voir Grellor, et lui indiqua une salle d'examen, nous disant que nous pouvions assister à l'examen en question. Grellor se coucha sur la table d'auscultation, je me plaçais à sa droite, Narcissa s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle, ne la lâchant pas une seconde du regard. Grellor tremblait de plus en plus, se crispant à chaque fois que l'infirmière s'approchait. L'heure de vérité approchait.

L'infirmière releva doucement le haut de Grellor et sa baguette s'alluma doucement, révélant une image en relief de l'intérieur de son utérus… vide. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je regardais Narcissa qui fixait Grellor comme la moins que rien qu'elle était. Madame Malfoy se leva, raide.

« - La prochaine fois que vous faites ce genre de chose désobligeante Miss Grellor, évitez de faire autant de mal autour de vous. Car là… Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un puisse vous pardonner. »

Narcissa tourna les talons et s'en alla dans un claquement de cape digne du professeur Rogue. L'infirmière la suivie, et Grellor me regarda, les yeux rempli de larmes.

« - Je l'aime Pansy ! Tu peux comprendre !

\- Non. Non je ne comprends pas. Tu es la pire des égoïstes.

\- MAIS JE L'AIME !

\- Moi aussi. Et je n'ai pas inventé d'histoire pour le retenir quand il est parti avec toi.

\- Il serait resté avec Granger si…

\- Oui. Et quand il le saura, il ira s'excuser, et ils se mettront ensemble.

\- Impossible.

\- Tu as un autre gosse en rab ?

\- Granger est partie Parkinson. »

Le petit sourire suffisant qu'elle avait sur le visage ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne me fis pas prier, et partie en courant jusqu'à l'air de transplanage. J'arrivais devant l'appartement du trio d'or, et explosais la porte, faisant sursauter Harry et Ron qui étaient dans le salon.

« - OU EST GRANGER ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris Pansy ?

\- GRANGER ! OÙ EST-ELLE ?

\- Dans sa chambre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu… Pansy ? PANSY POURQUOI TU COURS ? »

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, oubliant momentanément mes talons de douze centimètres, et ouvrais la porte d'un coup.

« - GRANGER GRELLOR DIS… Non… »

Vide. La chambre était totalement vide. Harry et Ron arrivèrent juste après moi, restant silencieux devant le spectacle devant nous. La porte d'entrée claqua plusieurs fois, et des hurlements suivies de bruits de pas se firent entendre. Blaise avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« - Narcissa vient de nous dire pour Grellor. C'est génial ! Où est Granger pour que… Les gars ? Vous devriez être hyper content. Pans' ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Pourquoi vous regarder cette pièce vide ? Pourquoi la chambre de Granger est vide ? Elle est où ? Pansy ? PANSY ? »

Théo ramena Blaise près de lui, le serrant doucement contre lui. Blaise était énormément attaché à Hermione, et la crise de panique arrivait à grand pas. Il fallait le calmer avant qu'il ne fasse paniquer les autres. Draco arriva à ce moment là, voyant Blaise se débattre dans les bras de Théo, Harry livide et Ron qui se tenait à la porte. Ginny l'accompagnait, un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut bien vite en posant son regard sur moi.

« - Elle est partie n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny connaissait Hermione mieux que personne. Elle savait. Draco se tourna complètement déboussolé vers elle.

« - Partie ? Comment ça partie ?

\- Elle est courageuse et combattante, mais le courage c'est aussi avouer qu'on a perdu. Et elle a perdue contre Grellor.

\- Non… Non elle a pas perdue ! Ça fait des mois qu'elle a gagné !

\- Tu as choisis Sophia. Pour elle, elle avait perdue. »

Ginny s'approcha de son frère et de son petit-ami et leurs prit les mains, avec la douceur dont faisait preuve Hermione dans les moments durs. Blaise se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte de Théo pour entrer dans la chambre vide et chercher ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur la destination où était partie Granger. Daphné nous fit signe qu'elle s'en occupait, mais Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de lui avant elle et commencèrent à chercher avec lui. Théo alla les aider après quelques minutes, et finalement, nous nous y sommes tous mit, observant chaque choses qui restaient dans la chambre, voir si on pouvait en tirer quelque chose. J'observais Draco s'énerver de plus en plus, et puis la colère que je redoutais éclata. Il retourna le lit en poussant un hurlement, faisant se figer tous les autres.

« - ELLE AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR ! GRELLOR AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! Elles avaient pas le droit… »

Il s'écroula près du lit retourné, assit contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains. J'allais m'approcher de lui quand Luna m'attrapa le bras, et me montra quelque chose du doigt.

« - L'Amérique. »

Tous détournèrent leurs attention de Draco pour observer Luna. Draco se leva d'un coup et partit en courant. Le temps que l'on comprenne, il avait déjà disparu, mais en un coup d'oeil, nous sommes tous partis à sa suite.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, nous avons retrouvé notre blond national en train de s'engueuler avec un agent de la sécurité. Harry et sa diplomatie réglèrent rapidement le problème et après avoir expliqué calmement à Draco qu'on devait acheter des billets pour l'énorme machin bizarre appelé « avion » on alla devant l'accueil pour prendre nos billets. On regarda chaque destination sans vraiment faire attention, espérant juste un billet pour les Etats-Unies.

« - Sans vouloir paraitre désagréable on va où exactement ?

\- On l'a déjà dit Blaise, en Amérique.

\- Très bien. Juste un détail insignifiant les amis. L'Amérique, c'est grand. »

Un blanc lui répondit. Merde. On avait pas pensé à ça. Théo s'approcha d'une hôtesse d'accueil et sortit son porte-feuille.

« - Hum, bonjour, est-ce que cette jeune femme vous a acheté un billet d'avion aujourd'hui ? »

Une photo d'Hermione en main, l'hôtesse sembla réfléchir pendant ce qui nous semblait des heures.

« - Oh ! Oui ! Pour Los Angeles.

\- Génial. Neufs billets pour Los Angeles alors.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Nous sommes partis.

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'étais sur la plage, accompagné de la seule personne que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour. Déjà parce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort, ensuite parce que je ne raffolais pas de sa présence à l'époque. La plage de Santa Monica était bondé de monde, et lui comme moi étions gêné par ces gens qui hurlaient et qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Un cri attira vaguement mon attention, mais le soleil m'éblouissait et je détournais le regard.

« - HERMIONE !

\- On vous appelle Miss Granger. La politesse veut que vous répondiez. »

Je soupirais et me relevais vers l'importun qui me connaissait, et m'appelait. Je me figeais en voyant mes meilleurs amis ainsi que les serpentards et surtout Malfoy, se faire un chemin entre les gens pour m'atteindre. Je ne bougeais toujours pas quand Pansy me prit dans ses bras, malgré son problème évident envers le contact humain.

« - Ne fais plus jamais ça Granger. Partir comme ça ? Sans prévenir ? Quand Lucius et Narcissa vont l'apprendre ils vont t'engueuler comme jamais ! Et toi tu es là à te prélasser au soleil avec… Professeur ?

\- Miss Parkinson.

\- Vous… Mais… Vous…

\- Une phrase serait la bienvenue. Sujet, verbe, complément.

\- Vous êtes vivant ? Et ici ?

\- J'ai survécue. Je vis à LA depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Mais…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Pourquoi êtes vous, vous savez, enfin, tout les deux ?

\- Oh, j'ai croisé le professeur Rogue en cherchant un endroit ou loger, et après l'avoir menacé de révéler au monde sorcier qu'il était encore vivant, il a accepté de m'héberger un moment. »

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, Malfoy s'était approché de moi, comme si de rien était. Comme s'il n'avait pas choisi sa secrétaire quelques heures plus tôt.

« - Reviens.

\- Non.

\- Grellor a mentit, elle n'était pas enceinte. Reviens.

\- Non.

\- Hermione…

\- De toute évidence Monsieur Malfoy, elle ne veut pas. Et même si ça m'arrangerait grandement qu'elle parte de chez moi, je suis de son avis. Quand on foire une relation comme vous l'avez fait, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que les excuses marche du premier coup, croyez-moi.

\- Vous adorez m'avoir chez vous.  
\- Croyez ce qui vous plait Miss Granger. »

Je lui tirai la langue avant de me rassoir sur ma serviette de plage.

« - Hermione ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer avec nous ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Los Angeles est une ville agréable. Et être avec Severus est agréable aussi.  
\- Je vous hais.

\- Vous ne le pensez pas. »

Le professeur Rogue sourit rapidement avant de reprendre son masque de froideur sans faille, remettant son chapeau de paille sur son visage. Je lui souris en retour et m'allongeais près de lui. J'aimais bien ce nouveau Rogue.


	18. Chapter 18

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'étais sur la plage avec Pansy, Ginny, Luna et Daphné, prenant le soleil, les orteils enfouit dans le sable. Les garçons étaient dans l'eau à faire du volley-ball, Ginny regardait le match attentivement, faisant des remarques de temps en temps.

« - Blaise vient de marquer un point. Ron refuse le point. Draco vient de couler Ron. Harry vient de sauter sur Draco pour le noyer. Blaise fait une danse de la victoire parce qu'il a marqué. Théo me demande s'il doit intervenir. LAISSE LES S'ENTRE-TUER ! Ah ! Draco vient de faire tomber Harry de son dos, il coule avec lui. Ron revient à la surface. Ah non. C'était des algues oranges, pardon. Cette fois c'est bien lui. Je crois qu'il a bu la tasse. Blaise se moque de lui. Blaise vient de se faire couler. Harry et Draco commencent une bataille de sable. Théo revient vers nous. Ça va ? C'était bien ?

\- Ils sont pas sortables ces gosses…

\- C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- J'avais encore un peu d'espoir. »

Je sentis du mouvement à côté de nous, puis des hurlements et du sable tomba en pluie.

« - BORDEL LES GARS ! »

Je soupirais et enlevais le sable de mon corps, grimaçant parce qu'il collait. Pansy n'ayant pas apprécié du tout, se leva, attrapa les responsables, soit Ron et Blaise, par les cheveux et les tira jusqu'à la mer.

« - Elle va les noyer.

\- Mais non.

\- Si.

\- Mais n… PANSY ARRÊTE !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. »

Je pouffais de rire et me re-positionnais pour une sieste, quand une ombre se plaça devant moi.

« - Bouge.

\- Rentres avec nous Granger.

\- Non.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte. »

Je me renfermais de nouveau sur moi-même. Ce crétin d'aristo ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes. Non. Il devait toujours tout gâcher.

« - Sans vouloir te vexer Draco… C'est pas comme ça que tu la feras revenir.

\- J'ai un plan qui est sûre de marcher.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mes P.A.R.E.N.T.S vont arriver, elle pourra pas dire non.

\- Tu sais Malfoy, que je sais épeler des mots.

\- Non. Tu sais pas. Tais-toi, t'as rien entendu.

\- Crétin. »

Cet idiot me prenait pour une imbécile, et le pire dans son plan : c'est que ça allait marcher. Je ne pourrais pas dire non à Lucius et Narcissa s'ils me demandaient de revenir.

J'étais allongé sur un transat dans le petit jardin de la maison de Severus - parce que oui, maintenant je l'appelais par son prénom - en lisant un livre, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« - Non Malfoy je ne rentre pas avec toi. Maintenant dégages.

\- Je suis déçu que vous me preniez pour cet idiot qu'est mon fils. »

Je me retournais d'un coup, faisant face à Lucius. L'enfoiré avait vraiment appelé ses parents. Merde. J'étais dans la merde.

« - Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Miss Granger. Alors comme ça vous trouvez refuge chez d'ancien… mort… pour échapper à mon fils ?

\- Je n'ai pas réellement laissé le choix au professeur Rogue.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et heureusement pour moi, j'ai l'intention de faire de même.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je hais les pays chaud.

\- Et ?

\- Et, ma femme et moi, nous vous obligeons à revenir à Londres. Presto.

\- Mais je…

\- Ce n'était pas une requête Miss. Mais un ordre. La clique de crétins qui écoute tout ce que je dis et qui vous serrent d'amis va revenir aussi, parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste plus longtemps, et j'ai déjà commandé notre Portoloin. »

On se fixa un moment, mais devant l'intensité de son regard je baissais les yeux.

« - Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à pardonner votre fils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez lui pardonner le plus tard possible, ça lui fera les pieds.

\- MAIS…

\- On n'écoute pas aux portes Draco. Allez préparer vos affaires Miss, je m'occupe de l'engueuler.

\- Merci. »

Je pris mon livre et rentrais pour faire ma valise, passant devant les autres qui souriaient tous comme si c'était Noël, sauf Draco qui regardait son père, choqué. Lucius lui fit signe de venir, et Draco devint livide.

« - Pour ma défense, c'est moi la victime ! C'est Grellor la méchante !

\- Viens ici fils.

\- Je suis très bien là ou je suis.

\- Ici.

\- Tu vas me frapper.  
\- Exactement.

\- Je suis vraiment bien ici.

\- Au pied. »

Draco s'approcha de son père en faisant un bruit étrange, entre le faux sanglot et le grognement indigné. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre après le premier « AÏE ÇA PIQUE ! ».

Ma valise fermée, je regardais par ma fenêtre pour mémoriser le magnifique paysage qu'était Los Angeles, ne faisant pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait. J'entendis clairement deux pas différents, l'un menant vers mon lit, l'autre vers moi. J'aperçus Madame Malfoy assise sur mon lit, alors que Pansy se tenait près de moi.

« - Je t'en veux.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être partie sans rien me dire.

\- Pansy…

\- Non. Je t'en veux. On a échangé nos vies pendant trois mois Granger. Tu me connais mieux que personne, tu ES ma meilleure amie. T'avais pas le droit de partir.

\- Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie.

\- Ginny va t'entendre et va te tuer dans ton sommeil.

\- Ginny est ma soeur, et toi tu es ma meilleure amie. Et Parkinson, malgré ton manque de pratique en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, malgré ta méchanceté et ton humour déplacé. Je t'aime.

\- Je vais rougir.

\- T'es sensé me dire que tu m'aimes aussi là.

\- Oh. Je t'aime aussi alors.

\- Parfait.  
\- Parfait.

\- La prochaine fois que tu disparais comme ça Herm', je te retrouve et je t'étripe. Compris ?  
\- Compris. »

Je me retournais pour voir Narcissa nous sourire. Elle me tendit sa main et je la pris, m'asseyant près d'elle.

« - Mon fils est bête d'avoir cru cette jeune femme. Mais sa plus grosse bêtise est de ne jamais avoir tenté sa chance avec toi, partant directement du principe qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir, ou même de vouloir lui pardonner.

\- Je sais. Mais un jour ça se fera. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

\- Urk.

\- Pansy. Va faire semblant de vomir plus loin veux-tu.

\- Oui Madame.

\- Hermione. Aimes-tu mon fils ?

\- NON ! Enfin. Non.

\- Tu mens très mal chérie.

\- Mais il est tellement insupportable et sur de lui, tellement… tellement…

\- Oui ?

\- Il prend soin de moi. Il me fait rire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il est toujours beau.

\- C'est génétique. Son père est pareil.

\- Je voudrais bien le haïr, mais la seule personne que j'arrive à détester, c'est Grellor.

\- Tout le monde la déteste.

\- Je voudrais le détester.  
\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas de toute façon. »

Narcissa serra ma main, et d'un coup je me demandais ce que serait ma vie si je n'avais pas échangé de corps avec Pansy. Si je n'étais pas devenue amis avec ces serpentards, si Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ne s'étaient pas occupés de moi comme de leur fille. Je les aimais. Tous. Et même lui. L'enfoiré.

 **\- Pansy Parkinson POV -**

Je laissais Hermione et Narcissa dans la chambre, marchant vers le salon, quand deux bras m'emprisonnèrent la taille et m'emmenèrent vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, je me retournais pour engueulé un des garçons mais une bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Mon cerveau mit très peu de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Ronald, et je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, approfondissant le baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'écarta de moi, les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé.

« - Wow. J'adore quand tu m'embrasses comme ça.

\- Je pourrais le faire plus souvent si je savais ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre. »

Il garda le silence plusieurs secondes, la bouche ouverte, comme bloqué.

« - Mais enfin Pansy ! C'est évident non ?

\- Eh bien non.

\- Je… enfin tu…

\- Oui ?

\- Ok. Tu veux que je fasse ça dans les règles de l'art ? Soit. Pansy Parkinson, veux-tu être ma copine, petite-amie, tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu es avec moi ? »

Je le fixais, un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction dans la tête, mais surtout, un élan d'amour pour lui. Je sautais dans ses bras, emprisonnant son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais passionnément. Il répondit à mon baiser, et une fois calmé, je redescendis l'air de rien, replaçant mes cheveux convenablement.

« - Alors c'est un oui ?

\- Bien sûr idiot ! »

Je sortais de la salle de bain, alors qu'il me suivait et glissait sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

« - Eh Pansy tu sais où… EH MAIS VOUS FAITES QUOI AVEC VOS MAINS LÀ ?

\- On se tient la main Blaise.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ?

\- Parce qu'on est ensemble Blaise.

\- MAIS PANSY ! IL EST ROUX !

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué.

\- MAIS…

\- Ta gueule Zabini.

\- Ok d'accord. »

Blaise me fixa un instant, puis le sourire du « avant fou rire » apparu sur son visage.

« - T'auras des gosses roux. Tes gosses seront ROUX ! J'VAIS ÊTRE PARRAIN DE GOSSES ROUX !

\- Tu seras pas parrain, alors ça règle le problème.

\- QUOI ? »

Je tirais Ronald vers le canapé du salon, laissant Blaise à ses hurlements indignés. Rogue et Monsieur Malfoy étaient en pleine discussion et s'interrompirent en nous voyant arriver. Rogue haussa un sourcil alors que Lucius haussait l'autre en parfaite synchronisation.

« - Vous êtes… ensemble ?

\- Oui Lucius.

\- Miss Parkinson avec un Weasley ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Rappelez moi, Lucius, d'envoyez un chèque à Minerva.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Un pari stupide sur les relations serpentard/gryffondor.

\- Vous pariez sur vos élèves ?

\- Non. Seulement sur cette année là. Ils étaient trop bizarres, il fallait bien que ça continue dans leurs vies post-Poudlard.

\- On n'est pas bizarre.  
\- Si Monsieur Weasley. A partir du moment ou vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard, tous autant que vous êtes, j'ai su que vous alliez m'emmerder jusqu'à ma mort. La preuve. Je suis sensé être mort. Et vous êtes tous chez moi pour les vacances. »

Lucius stoppa la conversation en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses et se leva.

« - Le Portoloin part dans trente minutes. On part maintenant. »

Etrangement, personne ne discuta. Les gryffondors avaient vite compris qu'on obéit à Lucius Malfoy, question de survie, et Rogue était plus qu'heureux de nous voir dégager. L'enfoiré.

Nous sommes tous arrivés à Londres sans soucis, seulement Luna qui avait perdu ses sandales au passage, mais étrangement, Théo lui promis une nouvelle paire et tout s'arrangea. Ces deux là étaient étranges, j'allais mener mon enquête. Ginny prit rapidement la main d'Harry et disparu, on savait donc tous ce qu'était la suite de leur programme. Blaise et Daphné voulaient aller se balader alors ils nous quittèrent aussi, puis vint le tour de Luna et Théo qui partirent à la recherche de nouvelles sandales. Ne restait plus que les Malfoy, Hermione et Ron, puis moi. Narcissa embrassa son fils, lui disant de faire attention à sa future fiancée, ce qui fit rougir Hermione, Lucius lui tapa l'arrière de la tête en l'insultant d'idiot une dernière fois, et après un dernier signe de main, ils disparurent. Ron glissa sa main dans la mienne et transplana directement chez moi, laissant le futur presque couple seule. Mais pour être honnête. Je m'en foutais. Parce que j'étais amoureuse, et que j'avais l'intention de lui faire comprendre de toutes les manières possibles, et il semblait vouloir faire la même chose.

 **\- Hermione Granger POV -**

J'étais seule. Avec Malfoy. Dans la rue. Aucun de nous deux ne savait quoi dire, et je n'osais même pas le regarder. J'entendis des gloussements plus loin et relevais les yeux vers les deux filles de Noël, celles avec qui on s'était battue. Emily et Loreleï s'avancèrent vers Malfoy qui releva enfin les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Salut, tu te souviens de nous ?

\- C'est vous que mon amie à frappé non ? »

Les deux filles me lancèrent un regard noir, puis un énamouré à Malfoy.

« - Elle était jalouse de nous sûrement.

\- C'est cela oui. Excusez-moi Mesdemoiselles, mais cette jeune femme est ma fiancé alors… A une prochaine fois. »

Il me prit la main et transplana directement chez lui. Son vrai chez lui. Son appartement que je n'avais jamais vu, tellement il passait de temps chez Pansy ou chez nous.

« - C'est… sympa. Chez toi. »

Je remarquais encore les affaires de Grellor à certains endroit, et d'ailleurs, elle apparut devant nous.

« - DRACO ! Oh mon amour, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, mais je t'aime tellement et cette pétasse état toujours avec toi et… QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT CHEZ NOUS ?

\- Premièrement. C'est chez moi. Deuxièmement. Tu es la pétasse de l'histoire. Troisièmement. Je ne t'aime pas toi, mais elle. Quatrièmement. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Donc prends tes affaires, et dégage.

\- Mais Draco…

\- Dehors.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? Hein ? »

Je voyais bien que Malfoy était à deux doigts de perdre patience, et je m'inquiétais un peu pour Grellor.

« - Très bien. Je ne t'aimes pas. Je te hais. Mes amis te haïssent, mes parents aussi. Tout le monde. Tout chez toi me révulse. Ton odeur, ta façon de parler, tes cheveux, même ton vernis à ongles me révulse. Alors tu dé-gages. Vite. »

Sophia Grellor eu un mouvement de recule face au ton froid et haineux qu'utilisait Draco, et en larmes, prit ses affaires et disparu. Malfoy soupira et s'assit sur son canapé, puis fixa son regard sur moi.

« - Je le pensais.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je t'aime toi. »

Enfoiré.


	19. Chapter 19

**\- Hermione Granger POV -**

Je refusais catégoriquement de revoir Malfoy après sa déclaration venue de nul part. Je refusais de lui faire face et de lui pardonner ses conneries pour un simple « je t'aime » lancé à la cantonade. Je refusais d'être une de ses filles qui pardonnais à chaque fois qu'elles entendent ce qu'elles veulent entendre. D'ailleurs je ne voulais même pas l'entendre, je ne voulais pas de lui et je ne voulais surtout pas être avec lui. Et Pansy me fixait depuis dix minutes déjà, comme si j'étais un alien.

« - Quoi ?

\- Oh rien ça fait juste dix minutes que j'attends une réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu… Tu disais ?

\- Que c'est-il passé une fois que vous vous êtes retrouvé seuls ?

\- Rien.

\- Trop rapide, trop court. Raconte.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Mensonge.

\- Peut-être. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Très bien. »

Elle se racla la gorge de façon très aristocratique, se mit bien droite et…

« - GINNY ! HERMIONE A FAIT UN TRUC AVEC DRACO ET ELLE VEUT RIEN ME DIRE RAMENE TON CUL !

\- PANSY !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux pas parler, très bien, on va te faire parler.

\- Je parlerais quand tu m'auras parlé de ta relation avec Ron.

\- Y'a rien à dire, on sort ensemble c'est tout.

\- Mensonge.

\- Peut-être mais moi j'étais à serpentard j'ai le droit de mentir c'est de mes gènes.

\- Parce que les gryffondors n'ont pas le droit de mentir ?  
\- Non.

\- C'est ridicule.  
\- C'est peut-être ridicule mais c'est écrit dans les textes de loi. « Qui veut s'habiller de rouge et or, ne mentira jamais. » Article 35-B alinéa 4. »

J'éclatais de rire, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps face au sérieux qu'elle avait en sortant autant de connerie à la seconde. Les garçons arrivèrent à se moment là, tandis que Ginny et Daphné descendaient enfin nous rejoindre. Il ne manquait plus que Théo et Luna qui avaient encore disparu.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles Granger ?

\- Ça te regarde pas Zabini. C'est entre filles.

\- Pansy, pourquoi elle rigolait ?

\- Elle t'a répondu, ça te regarde pas.

\- Mais… partagez votre blague !

\- Non.

\- Dégage.

\- Hey, t'es censé être gentille Granger !

\- Depuis quand ?

\- T'étais à gryffondor t'es obligée d'être gentille.

\- C'est quoi ces préjugés ridicules ?

\- C'est pas des préjugés. C'est des faits. T'es à gryffondor ? T'es gentil, tu sauves le monde et tu dis que la vérité, rien que la vérité.

\- Ridicule…

\- Ce qui est ridicule c'est de refuser de partager une blague. J'suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle est pas si drôle que ça.

\- Si tu en es si sûr Zabini, pourquoi tu me casses les pieds avec ça ?

\- Tu… Je… Laisse-moi Granger. J'fais ce que je veux. »

Je souris satisfaite de l'avoir fait buguer sur une chose aussi stupide. Draco profita de la mine déconfite de son ami pour l'embêter. Pansy resta bloqué sur ses gestes, il approchait lentement son doigt de l'oreille de Blaise. Il posa son index sur son lobe, faisant sursauter Zabini, qui se tourna vers Draco, le doigt toujours en l'air.

« - T'as un lobe d'oreille hyper grand. »

Blaise nous regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus et joignit les mains devant lui.

« - Que quelqu'un échange de place avec moi. Pitié.

\- Non.

\- Steuplait Potter.  
\- Ton pote, pas le mien.

\- HE !

\- Tu nous as lâché pour une pétasse. T'es plus mon ami.

\- T'es sérieux là Harry ?

\- Très. C'était très drôle au début, au milieu plus trop, vers la fin plus du tout. Je le boude si je veux.

\- T'es un gamin.

\- J'ai pas eu d'enfance, j'fais ce que je veux.

\- Personne dit rien ?

\- Non. On boude aussi.

\- Mais je me suis excusé Daphné !

\- Oui, mais ça suffit pas.

\- Et je dois faire quoi ?

\- Tu dois nous servir d'elfe de maison pendant une journée…

\- HEIN ?

\- Oh oui…

\- JE VOTE POUR !

\- MAIS NON !

\- Oh siiiiii !

\- J'ai dit non.

\- T'as pas ton mot à dire. Fais moi un café esclave.

\- Ta gueule.

\- DAPHNÉ IL VEUT PAS !

\- Draco… Tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle ton père ? Sachant que c'est son idée…

\- Oh putain c'est pas vrai…

\- Si. En cuisine. Vite. »

Il parti dans la cuisine en trainant les pieds et Ron se pencha vers Daphné lui demandant tout bas si Lucius avait vraiment proposé ça. Daphné secoua la tête négativement en souriant, très fière d'elle. Nous l'étions tous. Et moi j'avais ma vengeance.

J'étais dans ma chambre depuis cinq bonnes minutes à observer ma penderie, espérant avoir une illumination de comment m'habiller. J'avais quitté mes amis précipitamment avant que Malfoy ne revienne de la cuisine, un plan des plus Serpentard en tête. Ginny toqua à ma porte entre-ouverte, et s'approcha de moi en silence.

« - Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je cherche.

\- Je vois ça. Mais tu cherches quoi ? »

Je me tournais vers elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Des habits ultra sexy. »

Elle leva un sourcil mais ne posa aucune question, et comment ça a chercher dans mes affaires. Elle sortie quelques vêtements, donc un pantalon slim noir, et une chemise blanche très décolleté et très transparente. J'enfilai le tout, et descendis avec elle pour rejoindre les autres. Blaise siffla, se prit un coup d'Harry qui me regardait en me demandant du regarde « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi ? Très simple. Je leur fis un clin d'oeil et me dirigeais doucement vers la cuisine ou se trouvait toujours Draco. Je m'approchais de lui en silence et m'asseyais sur le plan de travail en le regardant préparer le café des autres.

« - Tu devrais utiliser l'Arabica, il est meilleur. »

Il sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers moi, bloquant devant ma tenue. Devant ma poitrine surtout. Je penchais la tête sur le côté doucement, l'air mutine.

« - Un soucis Malfoy ?

\- Euh… non. Du tout. C'est… sympa, ton… enfin, le… chemisier. Hum.

\- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est Jason qui me l'a offert. »

Il se décomposa et se remit à la tâche.

« - Tu sors avec lui ?

\- Non, c'est un ami.

\- Tu as couché avec.

\- Oui, c'était un accident de parcours.

\- Parce que tu couches avec tous tes amis ?

\- Non. Seulement lui en fait. Tu peux me faire un chocolat ? Je préfère le chocolat.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Oh… Merci.

\- Je sais aussi que mon père n'a pas vraiment dit ça. Mais comme j'ai légèrement fait de la merde, je vais jouer le jeu pour aujourd'hui. Si tu promets que tu vas me pardonner après ça… »

Je restais silencieuse en le fixant, il se rapprocha de moi, posant ses mains près de mes jambes sur le meuble.

« - Promets Granger. »

Je fixais ses yeux gris/bleus, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. La sienne était plutôt tentante d'ailleurs. Il s'approcha encore un peu de moi, se calant entre mes jambes.

« - Granger…

\- Malfoy…

\- Promets-moi.

\- Promis. »

Il me sourit et vint embrasser le coin de mes lèvres avant de s'écarter et de prendre le plateau ou se trouvaient les boissons. Je le suivais jusqu'au salon et m'installais à côté de lui, surprenant tous le monde, sauf Ginny. Elle avait comprit. Je posais mes jambes sur les siennes, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

« - Tu fais quoi ?

\- Tu es comme un elfe aujourd'hui non ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- J'ai vraiment très envie d'un massage.

\- Là ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Ici ?

\- Non.

\- Où ? »

Je relevais un sourcil de manière suggestive. Ron s'étouffa avec son café et cacha son visage rougis dans le cou de Pansy qui me souriait, fière. Harry rit doucement en faisant taire Blaise d'une main sur la bouche. Je me levais, prenant la main de Draco dans la mienne. Il monta les escaliers comme un robot derrière moi. J'étais fière de ma manoeuvre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, le laissant debout près de moi, figé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, vraiment pas, et c'était très drôle à voir. Draco Malfoy, perdu. Je me relevais, et enlevais mon chemisier, le lançant plus loin, puis m'allongeais sur le ventre, le regardant.

« - Tu viens ?

\- Euh… Ouais. »

Il s'installa près de moi doucement, et posa ses mains sur mon dos, commençant le massage délicatement.

« - Tu as la peau douce. »

Je marmonnais un « je sais » qui devait être inaudible, trop concentrée sur les mouvements de ses mains dans mon dos. Je soupirais d'aise, et fermais les yeux, me laissant me détendre pour une fois entre les mains de celui qui m'avait rendu si tendu depuis quelques semaines. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, puis plus bas, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, se perdant dans mes cheveux, allant sur mes hanches et ma taille. Mon soutiens-gorge fut dégrafé rapidement et les chose s'enchainèrent.

Je me réveillais nue dans mon lit. La lune que j'apercevais pas ma fenêtre m'indiquais qu'il devait être assez tard, et je souris en me rappelant le pourquoi du comment. Un bras s'accrocha à ma taille et me fit glisser jusqu'au corps derrière moi. Un souffle s'écrasa contre ma nuque puis des lèvres s'y posèrent.

« - Salut.

\- Salut. »

Les mains de Draco se promenèrent sur mon corps, et je ne bougeais plus. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et pourtant, c'était mon idée.

« - Hum, du coup… ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Peut-être. »

Il se releva rapidement, me faisant me tourner vers lui.

« - Comment ça « peut-être » ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as pas le droit de coucher avec moi et de… Attends. Tu te fous réellement de moi ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui. »

Il explosa de rire en se recouchant.

« - C'est illégal de faire ce genre de chose dès le réveil.

\- C'est dans les textes de lois ça aussi ?

\- Exactement. Pansy t'as parlé de nos lois ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont vraiment écrites ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais elles sont où ?

\- Caché sous le plancher de la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- J'y crois pas, vous êtes des psychopathes.

\- Dit celle qui m'a fait monter dans sa chambre pour me mettre dans son lit.  
\- Ose dire que tu ne le voulais pas.  
\- J'ai pas dit le contraire…

\- AH ! Tu vois.

\- J'étais pas préparé à ça non plus.

\- Parce qu'il te faut une préparation ? »

Je le laissais réfléchir, et rigolais quand il marmonna un « non » contre ma peau. Je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Draco remit correctement la couverture sur nous.

« - Sérieusement les gars ?

\- Vous avez couché ensemble. ILS ONT COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE ! J'AVAIS RAISON, RON TU ME DOIS UNE PATACITROUILLE !

\- Dégage Potter !

\- Je veux juste savoir deux trucs avant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était bien ?

\- HARRY ! »

Il partit en rigolant, laissant la porte ouverte.

« - Pourquoi ce sont mes amis…

\- J'allais poser la même question. D'ailleurs j'ai une autre question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais planifié tout ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me venger. Mais ça ne devait pas aller aussi loin. J'aurais du t'arrêter et te laisser frustrer.

\- C'est loupé. »

Exact. J'avais loupé ma vengeance mais gagné autre chose…


	20. Chapter 20

\- Pansy Parkinson POV -

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Ronald, et embrassais son épaule avec tendresse. Il remua dans son sommeil et me serra contre lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me hissais jusqu'aux siennes et l'embrassais chastement. Un grognement plus tard et il se réveilla un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
« - Bonjour.  
\- Salut.  
\- Tu es belle le matin.  
\- Tu ressembles à un ours le matin. »  
Il rigola et referma les yeux. Je me levais et attrapais sa chemise, me la mit sur le dos le temps d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. Je devais me dépêcher si je voulais être à l'heure, Daphné ne m'attendrais pas deux heures. Je devais la rejoindre pour qu'on aille toutes chez Luna, la kidnapper puisque ça faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'elle passait tout son temps avec Théo, et en bonnes amies que nous sommes, on veut des détails. Je sortais de la salle de bain prête et parfumée, quand une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et que des lèvres me chatouillèrent le cou.  
« - Ronald…  
\- Hum ?  
\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Encore dix minutes chaton.  
\- Non, Daphné a horreur qu'on soit en retard.  
\- Je te ferais un mot d'excuse.  
\- Ça n'a aucune valeur mon chat. »  
Je m'écartais de lui, embrassais son nez puis ses lèvres et partie de chez moi, lui laissant la responsabilité de fermer la porte quand il rentrera chez lui. Ron c'était à moitié installé dans mon appartement, comme j'avais à moitié investis la penderie d'Hermione. Je vérifiais une dernière fois que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et transplanais directement devant chez Daphné. Je levais la main pour frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.  
« - T'es en retard.  
\- De une minute.  
\- T'es quand même en retard. Dépêche, Herm' nous attend chez Ginny. »  
Elle me prit la main et nous fit transplaner avant même que je ne puisse dire « quidditch ». Ginny sortie en trombe de l'immeuble, une Hermione finissant de fermer son manteau derrière elle. Daphné regarda en le bâtiment en fronçant les sourcils.  
« - Tu vis réellement là-dedans ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- C'est… Mignon.  
\- C'est pas un immeuble de luxe comme le tien, mais il est très sympa.  
\- Je vois ça. Luna n'est pas censé habiter avec toi ? - Si. Mais elle passe son temps chez Nott. HERMIONE ? Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je crois que j'ai oublié ma baguette là-haut !  
\- On s'en fou, t'en a pas besoin.  
\- Mais si ! Je reviens… »  
Ginny soupira et alla s'assoir sur un banc, nous laissant seules. Je me tournais vers Daphné.  
« - Bon, pourquoi tu es si stressée.  
\- Je le suis pas. - Tu l'es.  
\- Blaise veut qu'on achète un appartement ensemble. Il veut pas emménager avec moi, non, il veut qu'on soit propriétaire. ENSEMBLE PANSY !  
\- Oh. C'est… bizarre venant de lui.  
\- Bizarre ? C'est plus que bizarre…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »  
Ginny venait de revenir vers nous, l'ai d'une petite fille en manque de potin.  
« - Blaise veut acheter un appartement avec Daph'.  
\- C'est super !  
\- Non.  
\- Oh. Pourquoi ?  
\- Il doit y avoir un truc là-dessous, un truc pas bien…  
\- Ou alors, il t'aime et veut s'engager.  
\- Blaise ? Non. Je le connais, on sort ensemble depuis notre sixième année. C'est pas son genre.  
\- Un homme ça murit. »  
Ginny et Daphné me fixèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.  
« - C'était pas une blague ! HE, mais arrêtez de rire ! Je suis sérieuse ! GRANGER VIENS M'AIDER !  
\- Quoi ? J'ai loupé quoi ?  
\- Blaise veut emménager avec Daph' et elle ne veut pas croire que c'est parce qu'il a changé.  
\- Les garçons peuvent changer, Harry a changé pour toi Gin'.  
\- Oui, super, il est devenu immature et irresponsable.  
\- Oui, peut-être, mais il a quand même changé. J'ai un meilleur exemple. Ron. Regarde comment il est avec Pansy, c'est un véritable amour.  
\- AH ! Vous voyez ? J'ai raison.  
\- Ron n'est pas une généralité !  
\- Ron est un crétin de base, je trouve que ça fait un excellent exemple. - Insulte pas mon copain Granger. - Ron était un crétin. Plus maintenant. Blaise reste un crétin sauf avec toi Daphné. Ce qui le rend encore plus adorable. - Tu penses ?  
\- J'en suis certaine. »  
Daphné rougit un petit peu, ce qui était bizarre venant d'une Greengrass, mais au moins Hermione avait réussi à la calmer. Elle rangea finalement sa baguette dans son sac, l'ayant gardée à la main pendant toute la discussion et nous proposa d'aller chez Théo à pied pour se promener. En temps normal, j'aurais dit non. Premièrement parce que je ne me promène pas, deuxièmement parce que mes talons ne sont pas fait pour. Mais Hermione me prit le bras et Daphné suivit Ginny rapidement, parlant de Blaise. Je sentis la main d'Hermione serrer mon bras doucement. Je baissais les yeux sur sa main, et y vis une marque bleue. Elle avait un bleu.  
« - Hermione.  
\- Hum ? - Tu t'es fait mal récemment ?  
\- Non pourquoi ? - Tu m'expliques ce bleu alors ? »  
Elle regarda la main que je pointais du doigt.  
« - Oh.  
\- Oh ? Ne me dis pas que Draco te frappe…?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Et bien…  
\- Granger !  
\- C'est la marque de ses doigts.  
\- Ses doigts ? Il te sert si fort la main que ça ? C'est de la violence conjugal ça ! Ça fait deux jours Hermione, seulement deux jours que vous êtes ensemble ! Et il est comme ça ? Il n'a jamais fait ça avec personne ! Tu as dit ou fait quelque chose ? Dis-moi merde !  
\- Pansy, relax !  
\- Tu. as. un. bleu. énorme. »  
Hermione baissa le visage puis me fixa en souriant, les joues rouges.  
« - Pourquoi tu rougies ?  
\- Pans', il m'a fait ça quand on… enfin, tu sais… quand on faisait…  
\- Quand vous faisiez quoi ?  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Quoi sérieusem… Oh. Ooooooooh, quand vous faisiez l'amour tu veux dire ? - Ne le crie pas !  
\- Je ne le crie pas. Toi par contre t'es pas à l'aise avec ce mot. Il t'a vraiment fait ça… pendant ?  
\- Oui… »  
Elle rougit d'avantage et je lui pinçais le bras en ricanant.  
« - Et bien, vous avez l'air de vous amuser tous les deux…  
\- Oh tais-toi… »  
On rigola toutes les deux, et Daphné nous appela. Nous étions devant l'immense manoir des Nott que Théo avait récupéré après la guerre. Il l'avait refait à neuf, et heureusement, parce qu'avant ça ce manoir était plus flippant que celui des Malfoy quand le Lord y habitait.  
« - On est arrivée. »  
Je m'avançais avec Daphné et donna un léger coup de baguette sur le portail, le faisant s'ouvrir. J'avançais sur le chemin suivie des filles, je sentais le regard curieux de Ginny et Hermione derrière moi et Daphné leur expliquait certaine chose sur ce manoir. La porte s'ouvrit sur une elfe qui courut vers nous en souriant.  
« - Miss Pansy et Miss Daphné avaient manqués à Jily, Miss Pansy veut-elle un thé ? Miss Daphné veut-elle un cappuccino ? Jily doit-elle s'occuper des deux Miss derrières ? Jily s'occupe très bien des invités de Monsieur Théo ! Oh oui, Miss Luna aime beaucoup ce que Jily prépare !  
\- C'est bon Jily, on a besoin de rien, préviens juste Théo et Luna que nous sommes là.  
\- Bien Miss Pansy, Jily va prévenir ! »  
L'elfe disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ginny s'approcha de nous en souriant.  
« - Elle me fait penser à Dobby.  
\- C'est sa soeur.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ouaip. OH regardez qui voilà ! »  
Théo et Luna arrivèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, une légère gêne sur le visage. Théo avait les mains enfoncés dans ses poches et Luna avait les siennes croisées devant elle. Ils étaient quand même mignons tous les deux.

\- Hermione Granger POV -

Nous étions dans le salon des Nott avec Luna. Daphné avait gentiment fait comprendre à Théo qu'il devait partir d'ici, puisqu'on improvisait une journée fille ici-même. Il avait donc disparu en râlant, mais nous avait quand même fait un baiser sur la joue à chacune avant de partir. Pansy posa avec élégance sa tasse de thé sur la petite table basse, suivie de près de Daphné, puis elles se sourirent et Daphné prit la parole.  
« - Alors Luna. Raconte nous ce qu'il se passe avec notre cher et meilleur ami Théodore ?  
\- Oh. Pas grand chose.  
\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à nous dire ?  
\- Oh oui, il m'a apprit à jouer au Quidditch.  
\- Quelque chose de plus croustillant peut-être ?  
\- Comme un pudding aux amendes ?  
\- Pas vraiment non… »  
Ginny fit signe aux filles de se taire et s'approcha de Luna.  
« - Est-ce que toi et Théo avaient une relation ?  
\- Du genre… Comme Draco et Hermione ?  
\- Euh… si on enlève la partie dramatique de leur relation, oui.  
\- Notre relation n'est pas dramatique. - Si. On dirait ces tévéfils qui passent sur ton écran le dimanche après-midi.  
\- Téléfilms.  
\- C'est pareil. Alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment est Draco avec toi Hermione… Mais Théo… Il m'écoute, il ne me traite pas de folle et veut partir avec moi rechercher un Ronflaks Cornus ! C'est un gentleman, il est…  
\- Parfait ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Enfin à mes yeux.  
\- C'est trop mignoooooon. »  
Nous avions toutes un énorme sourire aux lèvres, quand la porte d'entrée explosa à moitié.

Nous étions toutes sur le pied de guerre, nos baguettes en main en position de combat. La fumé s'éleva doucement pour nous laisser voir nos assaillants.  
« - BLAISE ?  
\- Alors on a essayé de l'empêcher mais de toute évidence quand il a une idée en tête c'est pas vraiment possible de lui faire entendre raison.  
\- Ma porte…  
\- Désolé Théo. - T'as détruit ma porte.  
\- Oui bah t'avais qu'à ouvrir plus vite.  
\- J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'approcher Blaise !  
\- Ça va les filles ? Vous avez l'air paniquées ?  
\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE MA PAROLE !  
\- Ginny, chérie, on gère la…  
\- TU GÈRES RIEN DU TOUT POTTER ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI NOUS TUER ! J'ESPÈRE QUE T'AS UNE EXCELLENTE RAISON ZABINI SINON JE…  
\- Ah non ! Les menaces c'est Pansy. Et Draco.  
\- Très bien… Pansy, tu peux finir ma phrase ?  
\- Hum… J'espère que tu as une excellente raison Zabini, sinon je t'arraches les yeux, j'en fait un porte-clés et je les enfonces tellement profondément dans la gorge qu'il faudra aller voir un proctolomage* pour les enlever.  
\- Ouuuuuh !  
\- Ta gueule Malfoy.  
\- Mais…  
\- J'ai dis ta gueule.  
\- J'ai une excellente raison.  
\- On est tout ouïe.  
\- Je sais que Daphné doute de moi, et j'ai beau faire des efforts elle ne veut pas voir que je l'aime et que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin.  
\- Je ne doute pas de…  
\- SI ! Tu doutes. Alors voilà… »  
Blaise sorti une boite de sa poche et posa un genou à terre, faisant ouvrir de grand yeux tout le monde.  
« - Daphné Greengrass, veux-tu me faire le plaisir de devenir ma femme, pour le meilleure et pour le pire, et j'avoue que le pire est plus qu'envisageable avec moi… »  
Daphné avait les larmes aux yeux, on avait toutes les larmes aux yeux, sauf Pansy qui regardait Blaise avec un sourire fière de maman. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, sanglotât un peu, puis enleva sa main et on pu découvrir un énorme sourire ravie.  
« - Oui, oui je veux devenir ta femme Blaise. »  
Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tourner. Nous avons tous applaudit, ils étaient adorable… Draco arriva vers moi et me prit dans ses bras doucement et me chuchota à l'oreille.  
« - Un jour, toi aussi tu me diras « oui ». » 


	21. Chapter 21

\- Luna Lovegood POV -  
Assise dans l'herbe je jouais avec une marguerite qui était à mes pieds. Ses pétales étaient d'un blanc éclatant et son pollen d'un jaune qui me rappelait vaguement une robe que j'avais. Peut-être celle que j'avais mise pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Il faudrait que je demande à Papa les photos… Y-avait-il eu des photos ? Les mangemorts avaient attaqués pendant le mariage alors que Papa et moi dansions. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de photos. Ça serait vraiment triste si Bill et Fleur n'ont aucuns souvenirs de ce jour. Un mariage c'est très important !  
« - Luna ? »  
Je me tournais vers Théo qui me regardait la tête penchée sur le côté, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mon Théo est tellement beau quand il sourit. C'est presque dommage qu'il ne le fasse pas plus. Je devrais lui dire de sourire plus.  
« - Tu devrais sourire plus. »  
Il rigola légèrement et mon coeur s'envola parmi les papillons qui volaient autour de nous. Ce son était le son que je préférais le plus au monde. Il se leva de son siège pour s'assoir à mes côtés prenant une de mes mains pour entrelacer nos doigts. Sa peau était douce. Je souris et posais ma tête sur son épaule, reniflant son parfum qui me chatouillait les narines. Il sentait bon. Il était parfait.  
« - Blaise et Daphné organisent le mariage aujourd'hui. Pansy sera sûrement avec eux. Tu veux y aller ?  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas faire.  
\- Hermione a dit qu'elle passerait prendre le thé cet après-midi…  
\- Tu crois qu'elle viendra ?  
\- Et bien, elle l'a dit…  
\- On verra. Hermione est souvent très occupée. Que font les autres ?  
\- Harry est au Terrier avec Ginny pour la journée je crois, Ron aide Draco à enlever les cartons de Grellor de son appartement, Hermione… je ne sais pas.  
\- Elle doit sûrement se reposer.  
\- On revient de vacances !  
\- Elle a huit ans de repos à récupérer Théo… »  
Il rigola en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, écoutant attentivement les battements de son coeur, tapant le rythme du bout des doigts sur son bras.  
« - Je n'imagine pas où j'en serais si Hermione et Pansy n'avaient pas échangé de corps.  
\- Sûrement au même point que lorsqu'elles étaient encore elles-mêmes ?  
\- C'est à dire seul. Avec Blaise qui vivait à moitié chez moi et un Draco tellement inactif qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statut lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas.  
\- Vous étiez malheureux ?  
\- On sort de la guerre. On est encore des parias tu sais…  
\- Les gens ne vous insultent plus depuis qu'ils nous voient avec vous. - Pas devant nous, mais derrière notre dos.  
\- Les gens insultent tout le monde dans le dos. On m'a toujours insulté de folle tu sais, et je m'en fiche complètement.  
\- Il y a une différence entre être différent, et avoir été au ordre du plus grand mage noir…  
\- Bellatrix aussi était folle. On utilisait le même mot pour me décrire et pour la décrire.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Les gens vous insultent parce que vous étiez du mauvais côté, mais avant de vous insulter, ils insultaient Harry qui était pour eux un menteur. Et avant ça c'était Sirius le menteur et le meurtrier. Laissez les gens parler, ils ne savent faire que ça. Ce sont ceux sur qui on parle qui sont les réels acteurs. Bons ou mauvais, peu importe, au moins eux ne se cachent pas. Je ne me cache pas et on m'insulte de loufoque. Ne te cache pas Théo, ça ne sert à rien… Ça ne changera rien. »  
Il me fixa un instant les yeux écarquillés puis sourit et posa sa main toute douce sur ma joue que je sentais rosir.  
« - Ma jolie Luna… Je t'aime. »  
Mon souffle se coupa et je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres contre les miennes je savais une chose maintenant. Notre aventure avait été difficile, drôle, différente, mais maintenant, tout allait bien.

\- Blaise Zabini POV -  
Nous étions assit à une table d'un pâtissier / traiteur qui avait disposé devant nous des dizaines de part de gâteaux pour qu'on choisisse celui que l'on voudrait pour le mariage. Daphné regardait attentivement les ingrédients de chaque part, écrivant des notes sur son petit cahier alors que le pâtissier en chef attendait impatiemment à côté de nous, bien droit. Mon menton dans ma paume de main, je regardais celle qui était ma fiancé comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Parce que dans mon monde à moi, elle l'était. Le pâtissier se racla la gorge, et je lui envoyais un regard noir pour m'avoir déconcentré de Daphné.  
« - Vous avez choisi Miss ?  
\- Non. Blaise que penses-tu de celui-ci ? Au café.  
\- Ron n'aime pas le café. - Mais Pansy si.  
\- Luna préfère la vanille. - Draco aime le café.  
\- Théo aime bien la pistache. - Hermione apprécie le café. - Ginny se nourrit presque essentiellement de chocolat.  
\- Harry boit du café à chaque heures !  
\- Je n'aime pas les gâteaux au café.  
\- Et celui à la vanille ? Luna aime la vanille, tu viens de le dire.  
\- Pansy est allergique.  
\- Caramel ?  
\- Ron déteste.  
\- Fraise ?  
\- Harry ne mange pas de gâteaux aux fruits.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pas naturel d'après lui. Sauf si c'est une tarte et je refuse d'avoir une tarte de mariage.  
\- Menthe ?  
\- Trop chewing-gum.  
\- Anis ?  
\- Tu veux faire vomir les trois quart des gens ?  
\- Hum… Citron ?  
\- Luna… oui. Théo… ça va. Draco… ok. Hermione, elle adore alors c'est oui. Harry… c'est un agrume pas un fruit, puis personne ne fait des tartes au citron…  
\- Et bien si Monsieur je… - Personne. Ron adore aussi, Ginny en mange souvent alors pas de soucis, et Pansy pensera que c'est diet et en mangera sans faire chier le monde. On prend celui au citron !  
\- Parfait, voulez-vous une présentation particulière ?  
\- Et bien je pensais à quelque chose de simple…  
\- Je veux ça ! »  
Je sortais un papier de ma poche, faisant attention à ce que Daphné ne voit rien et le tendis au pâtissier.  
« - Oh, ça risque d'être très dur… et très cher !  
\- Pas grave, faites-le.  
\- Bien Monsieur Zabini. »  
Il repartit dans sa cuisine rapidement, nous laissant avec les échantillons.  
« - On aurait dû gouter avant Blaise !  
\- Goutons maintenant, c'est pas grave. »  
Je pris la cuillère et lui tendit une bouchée du gâteau au citron.  
« - Alors ?  
\- Succulent.  
\- Tu vois, toujours se fier à nos amis !  
\- Ils ne sont même pas là !  
\- Aucune importance. Ils ont quand même aidé. »  
Daphné me fit le plus beau sourire que j'avais jamais vu et vint s'assoir lentement sur mes genoux, se collant à moi.  
« - Tu imagines… On va se marier. - Madame Zabini. »  
Elle pouffa de rire et mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, tout allait bien.

\- Harry Potter POV -  
Depuis la demande en mariage de Blaise, Ginny faisait exprès de laisser des prospectus sur le mariage, s'amusant de mes réactions. La plupart du temps je bugais totalement devant la chose, incapable de bouger ni de faire quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Etrangement aujourd'hui avait été le seul jour de la semaine ou j'avais pu échapper à ses petites blagues. La présence de Molly devait la freiner, elle pourrait penser qu'on allait nous aussi nous marier. Je ne me voyais pas du tout expliquer à Molly que c'était seulement une blague entre nous et que ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme pour l'instant… A bien y réfléchir pas grand chose était prévu pour l'instant et je culpabilisais un peu de ne rien avoir le temps de faire avec celle qui partageait ma vie depuis Poudlard.  
« - HARRYYYYYYYY ! »  
Je levais la tête vers le plafond et courrais dans les escaliers branlant du Terrier, cherchant Ginny dans chaque pièce de l'étage.  
« - HARRYYYYYY ! »  
La panique montait et je défonçais à moitié la porte de la salle de bain pour la trouvé une porte plus loin… dans sa chambre. Je m'approchais en vitesse et passais mes mains sous son menton pour soulever son visage vers moi.  
« - Gin' ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée… »  
Ginny éclata en sanglot, s'accrochant à mon t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, incapable de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je la berçais contre mon coeur, sachant que ça la calmait en général. Mais là, rien ne semblait marcher. J'embrassais le sommet de sa tête, caressais ses joues et lui murmurant des mots doux, rien ne marchait.  
« - Ginny, mon amour, dis-moi ! »  
Elle essuya ses larmes et renifla quelques fois avant de planter son regard embué dans le mien.  
« - J'avais des doutes et j'ai vérifié parce que je trouvais ça extrêmement bizarre comme situation… J'avais raison.  
\- Raison sur quoi ? »  
Elle lâcha mes mains et pointa sa baguette du doigt. Je ne comprenais rien.  
« - Ta baguette est cassée ?  
\- Non…  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- J'ai lancé un sort avec.  
\- Oui. C'est fait pour alors je vois pas où est le problème. - Un sort particulier.  
\- Un impardonnable ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! »  
Je frottais mes yeux et l'arrête de mon nez à deux doigts de perdre patience.  
« - Gin', je t'en supplie, dis-moi !  
\- J'ailancéunsortpoursavoirsijétaisenceintetejelesuis.  
\- Alors là j'ai rien compris. »  
Elle souffla un grand coup et fixa son regard dans le mien.  
« - J'ai lancé un sort pour savoir si j'étais enceinte. »  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, et expira profondément.  
« - Je le suis Harry. Je suis enceinte. »  
Mon propre souffle se coupa et je me figeais. Ce n'était pas prévu. Rien n'était prévu. Le mariage n'était pas d'actualité, et un bébé arrivait ? Je voyais vaguement Ginny passer sa main devant mes yeux mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Un bébé. Un garçon ou une fille ? Comment l'élever ? En soit, j'avais un bon salaire, et un appartement qui ressemblait beaucoup à une maison. Je pourrais faire ce dont j'avais envie depuis des années et rebâtir Godric's Hollow… Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je me jetais sur Ginny la faisant basculer à terre sous moi. J'embrassais son cou, puis ses lèvres avec tout l'amour dont je disposais.  
« - Harry… Tu n'es pas fâché ?  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Et bien, rien n'était prévu !  
\- Aucune importance… On va avoir un bébé… »  
Ginny rigola en pleurant et embrassa mes lèvres tendrement. J'étais heureux et pour une fois, tout allait bien.

\- Pansy Parkinson POV -  
Ron rentra de chez Draco fatigué et s'écroula à moitié sur mon canapé. Depuis quelque temps il passait toutes ses nuits chez moi, et avait même quelques affaires à lui ici. Je m'approchais de lui et m'installais tout contre lui, embrassant sa joue au passage.  
« - C'est gentil de l'avoir aidé. - C'est normal. Je n'allais pas laisser Hermione faire ça.  
\- Elle était là ? Grellor était là ?  
\- Oui. Elle pleurait et disait qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle regrettait mais que maintenant elle était réellement enceinte.  
\- HEIN ? Mais… Draco ne la plus touchée depuis plus d'un mois !  
\- Ouais… Elle s'est décomposé quand il a demandé un test de paternité. - Oh, Miss Secrétaire a découché.  
\- Attends, le plus drôle arrive.  
\- Hum ?  
\- C'est a ce moment que Cormac McLaggen est arrivé en lui déclarant son amour, lui-même suivi d'une Cho Chang en pleure. La pauvre pensait qu'ils allaient se marier. Elle nous l'a dit après que les deux parents soient partis.  
\- Elle est resté avec vous ? - On allait pas la laisser avec eux ! C'est de la maltraitance animalière. »  
Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'explosais de rire.  
« - Tu es méchant !  
\- J'ai passé une journée avec le Prince des Serpentards, j'ai beaucoup apprit. »  
J'embrassais ses lèvres et m'asseyais sur ses genoux sans le lâcher du regard.  
« - Alors…  
\- Alors, Grellor est partie et enceinte d'un autre. McLaggen va être père de la femme qu'il aime même si ce n'est pas réciproque, et Cho Chang va se remettre en question pour trouver quoi faire dans la vie.  
\- Hermione et Draco sont officiellement sain et sauf, officiellement ensemble et habitent presque officiellement ensemble.  
\- Blaise et Daphné vont se marier. - Théo et Luna coulent le parfait amour. - Ginny et Harry s'amusent à longueur de journée. - Et nous… - Moi je… - Tu ?  
\- Pansy.  
\- Ronald ?  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime. »  
Il vint coller nos lèvres et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux les relevant un peu. Mes mains se perdirent sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse. Le four sonna a ce moment précis, m'obligeant à me lever.  
« - Tu as cuisiné ?  
Des cookies. Ils viennent dîner ce soir. »  
Je retirais mes cookies du four et les positionnais sur une assiette pour qu'ils refroidissent. Les bras de Ron s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et sa tête se posa sur mon épaule, collant mon dos à son torse.  
« - Je peux goûter ? »  
Je soufflais sur un des gâteaux et lui fit manger attendant son verdict.  
« - Délicieux. »  
Il me retourna après avoir finit son gâteau et me colla au plan de travail pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est à dire m'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de chocolat et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres. Tout allait bien.

\- Hermione Granger POV - J'arrivais devant l'appartement de Draco, sachant que Ron et lui avait passé la journée à enlever les affaires de Sophia Grellor. Je toquais et entrais, trouvant Malfoy endormi dans le canapé. Mes affaires déposées dans sa chambre, je m'accroupissais devant son visage et traçais du bout des doigts les contours. J'avais découvert un matin qu'il adorait ce genre de petite attention. Un grognement lui échappa et quand j'enlevais ma main, la sienne se leva pour la prendre. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens presque par automatisme et je souris devant la vision de ma mains dans la sienne. Le contraste de leurs tailles et de nos peaux étaient amusant.  
« - Tu souris toute seule Granger.  
\- Je remarquais juste que tu bavais et je trouvais ça amusant. - Je ne bave pas. Un Malfoy ne bave pas.  
\- On en reparlera quand j'aurais des preuves physiques à te montrer. »  
Je séparais nos mains et m'en allais dans la cuisine pour nous servir un verre avant d'aller chez Pansy et Ron. C'était très étrange dire qu'ils habitaient ensemble même si officiellement ils n'habitaient pas ensemble. Seuls Draco et moi avions décidé de nous installer ensemble si rapidement, trouvant plus confortable d'être dans un chez nous sans avoir à faire attention aux autres. Blaise avait dit que c'était pour faire l'amour plus souvent et où on le voulait, j'avais dit que c'était une question de pratique, Draco avait acquiescé à son idée récoltant un coup de ma part.  
« - Tu bois beaucoup plus depuis que tu connais Pansy.  
\- Parce que tu sais ce que je consommais avant ?  
\- Potter m'a dit que tu consommais moins. - Je m'amusais moins. - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
\- On croulait sous le travail et nos seules soirées se terminaient toujours par la transformation de notre salon en dortoir car tout le monde étaient crevés. Maintenant, c'est plus souvent mais étrangement on est moins fatigué. - C'est l'effet Blaise ça.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Blaise a un effet énergétique sur les gens. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? Quand Gin' et lui sont ensemble on dirait deux piles électriques.  
\- C'est vrai… Je n'avais jamais fait attention.  
\- Parce qu'on est nous même plus actif quand il est là. Faut suivre le rythme alors notre corps se met au sien, et donc on est moins fatigué. »  
Je réfléchissais à son hypothèse en sirotant ma bière au beurre alors qu'il buvait lentement son Whisky Pur-Feu. Draco posa son verre et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.  
« - Granger. - Malfoy. - J'ai envie. - Non. Ce soir. Enfin plus tard. - Tu as envie aussi…  
\- NON. Enfin… »  
Je secouais la tête. Il arrivait toujours à m'amadouer. Pas cette fois ! Je m'approchais de lui, embrassant le coin de ses lèvres et montrait l'horloge du doigt.  
« - Les autres vont nous attendre.  
\- Ils peuvent attendre. - Pansy va attendre. - Ok, on y va. »  
Je souris en le voyant prendre ses affaires. Pansy était ma menace préférée. Il me tendit mon manteau et nous transplanions devant l'appartement de luxe de Parkinson. Sans frapper il entra, me laissant fermer la porte. J'enlevais mon manteau qui n'avait servi à rien et l'accrochait à une chaise. Me tournant vers mes amis j'aperçus Daphné parler dynamiquement avec Ginny qui leva la tête vers moi, me faisant un sourire radieux. Ron embêtait Blaise en disant que sa façon de choisir un goût pour son gâteau de mariage était trop mignonne puisqu'il prenait en compte les goûts de chacun d'entre nous. Draco avait rejoint Pansy dans la cuisine, parlant alors que le four tournait, Luna observait attentivement Ginny avec des yeux émerveillés alors qu'Harry s'avançait vers moi.  
« - On dirait une maman fière de ses enfants.  
\- C'est presque ça.  
\- Hermione…  
\- Hum ?  
\- Ginny et moi…  
\- Vous allez vous marier ?  
\- Non. - Oh. - On va avoir un bébé. »  
Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un O, et je me jetais au cou de mon meilleur ami.  
« - Je suis tellement heureuse…  
\- Moi aussi… »  
Je le lâchais après un dernier sourire et me retournais vers nos amis qui nous regardaient tous, un énorme sourire ornait chaque visages. On était ensemble, on était heureux. Tout allait bien. 


	22. Chapter 22

One Year Later

\- Hermione Granger POV -  
Les gens finissaient de s'assoir quand la musique commença, faisant se retourner tout le monde. Chaque invités avaient un énorme sourire sur le visage, regardant la mariée qui s'avançait au rythme de la musique dans l'allée centrale. Sous l'arche de fleur se trouvait le marié, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, les mains bien sagement devant lui. Draco donna un léger coup de coude à Blaise pour lui dire quelques mots à l'oreille. La marié sourit d'avantage, se retenant de rire. Ils étaient impossible à gérer, même pendant un mariage. Une petite main attrapa mes cheveux et je me tournais vers mon neveux qui me sourit. James Sirius Potter était le plus adorable des bébés. Mon attention lui fut dérobé quand Daphné arriva enfin face à Blaise et que le mage de cérémonie commença. Pansy passait son temps à rouler des yeux, trouvant cela barbant. Draco jouait avec les alliances, faisant paniquer Blaise qui les entendait tomber de temps en temps. Le moment des échanges des voeux et des alliances arriva, puis le baiser.  
« - Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »  
Blaise se jeta presque sur Daphné qui éclata de rire. A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça. La salle entière se leva pour applaudir, et Ginny s'émerveilla devant son fils qui, après avoir observé son papa attentivement, applaudit de son propre chef. Peu à peu, la salle se vida, allant directement à la réception qui se déroulait plus loin dans le Manoir Zabini. Blaise et Daphné avaient été alpagués par les invités, nous laissant dans la salle de cérémonie.  
« - Vous avez vu ? Bébé James a applaudit tout seul !  
\- OU-AH-OUH.  
\- Tu es mauvaise Pansy. - J'ai horreur des mariages, c'est pleins de faux-cul, de pastel et d'embrassades. Ils ne referont jamais ces gens, à part à leurs enterrements. - Si c'est leurs enterrements ils verront rien…  
\- Merci Ronald pour l'intervention…  
\- N'empêche que James a été adorable.  
\- Il l'est toujours, hein mon bébé ? T'es le portrait craché de ton papa ! T'es trop beau.  
\- Ça va Potter ? Tu penses pouvoir passer les portes avec tes chevilles ?  
\- Je pense oui…  
\- Il ne m'écoute pas !  
\- Personne t'écoutes Malfoy.  
\- Mais…  
\- Et si on allait à la réception ? Y'a du gâteau au citron ! »  
Ils partirent tous pour le jardin et la salle de réception, me laissant seule avec Draco qui boudait. Je m'approchais et l'embrassais tendrement.  
« - Ça va mieux ?  
\- Recommence. »  
Je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, approfondissant le baiser.  
« - Et là ?  
\- Encore. - Malfoy !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On doit y aller. »  
Il se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau puis prit ma main et m'emmena jusqu'au jardin du Manoir Zabini. Nous avions fait du bon boulot, la décoration était superbe. La musique commença dès notre arrivé, et Draco décida que c'était le moment pour danser, m'éloignant du buffet ou se trouvait Ron et Pansy qui me regardaient avec des sourires machiavéliques. Plusieurs danses plus tard, notre part de gâteau au citron choisi par Blaise engloutit, et la réserve d'alcool terminé, il ne restait plus que nous à la réception. L'heure tardive avait eu raison des autres invités qui étaient tous partis, nous laissant champs libre. Molly était venu récupéré le petit James plus tôt dans la soirée pour nous laisser profiter, et Ginny et Harry profitait largement. L'un était assit à même les tables avec une bouteille de vin à la main, l'autre dansait avec la marié en rigolant à chaque pas loupé… soit tous.  
« - Granger ! GRANGER !  
\- Je t'écoute Blaise ! Ne cris pas !  
\- Je tiens à te remercier du fond du coeur, pour avoir eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller prendre l'air il y'a presque deux ans maintenant à se foutu balcon où toi et Pansy avaient échangés vos corps.  
\- Zabini t'es bourré.  
\- Ta gueule Ron ! J'suis pas bourré. ET je tiens à te remercier parce que sans ça, sans cette histoire abracadabrante… vachement dur comme mot… et bien sans ça, on serait pas tous ici. Daphné et moi on serait peut-être pas marié aujourd'hui, Gin' et Harry n'auraient pas eu leur bébé, tu serais pas avec la Barbie Princesse Malfoy édition Blond Platine, Théo serait pas en train de faire l'amour au cou de Luna en pensant que personne le voit et Pansy n'aurait pas comme ambition futur d'avoir des gosses roux dont je ne serais pas le parrain.  
\- Il m'a traité de Barbie là ?  
\- Oui.  
\- J'vais te niquer.  
\- Pas de sexe maintenant Princesse, j'ai une femme à satisfaire. - Cours. - Vraiment ? - Oui.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PANSYYYYYYY A L'AIIIIIIIIIIDE !  
\- Nop. »` Draco partit en courant derrière Blaise alors que ce-dernier hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ils tombèrent dans le reste du gâteau et une bataille de nourriture commença, faisant hurler Pansy qui ne ourlait pas qu'on abime la belle robe de Daphné. Tout le monde s'arrêta, et après avoir aider Daphné à enlever sa robe, la bataille reprit de plus belle. Epuisés, allongés à même le sol les uns à côté des autres, j'entendis Harry soupirer.  
« - Vous savez quoi…  
\- Hum ?  
\- J'avoue être le responsable.  
\- De quoi Potter ?  
\- Le jour du changement de corps entre Pansy et Hermione, j'avais fait en sorte que le Minsitre et moi-même échangions de corps. J'avais préparé la potion et j'étais près à lui faire boire de force son verre de champagne pour ne pas à avoir à parler devant tout le monde. Mais il n'a pas bu son verre et mon moment est arrivé, alors j'ai envoyé les verres plus loin pour que personne ne tombe dessus. De toute évidence ça a loupé.  
\- Tu veux dire que… depuis le début tu savais ce que c'était ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Potter. - Parkinson ? - T'as de la chance d'avoir un gamin sinon je t'aurais assassiné sur place. - Merci.  
\- Harry. - Hermione ?  
\- Merci.  
\- Merci ? - Finalement ce n'est pas grâce à moi tout ça, ni à Pansy. Mais grâce à toi. »  
Il me sourit et je lui rendis, puis lui frappais le bras violemment.  
« - MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL !  
\- Par contre t'aurais pu nous dire que c'était toi plus tôt.  
\- J'avais presque oublié…  
\- Crétin.  
\- Idiot. »  
Un rire hystérique nous prit chacun notre tour, et on explosa tous de rire, incapable de nous retenir. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était l'alcool, l'euphorie, ou juste le fait qu'on était heureux ensemble, mais je m'en fichais. Parce que là, maintenant, la seule chose qui comptais, c'était qu'on soit tous ensemble. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione Jean Granger rentra dans l'énorme building d'un pas conquérant. Les talons de ses escarpins tapaient contre le marbre du sol faisant se retourner chaque employés. Habillée d'un tailleur bordeaux foncés qui la mettait vraiment très bien en valeur, maquillée comme elle le faisait tous les jours mais qui la rendait encore plus belle et plus sexy - d'après Pansy -, la jeune femme prit l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage sans un regard pour les personnes travaillant ici. Blaise lui avait dit un jour, si tu veux qu'ils te respectent un petit peu, ne leur accorde de l'importance que quand cela est nécessaire. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins, dès qu'elle était dans ce building. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un énorme couloir d'un gris clair qui faisait penser à de l'argent, et elle pu voir deux magnifiques bureaux de tailles non négligeable devant une double porte d'un vert foncé très prenant. La première secrétaire, qui servait de secrétaire à la deuxième secrétaire - elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprit le principe - fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Elle était nouvelle, elle avait déjà eu des soucis avec Pansy quand elle lui avait dit que les petites-amies de son patron n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici. Ce jour là, la demoiselle avait failli voler par la fenêtre tant la colère de l'héritière Parkinson avait été impressionnante. Draco et Blaise ne l'avaient pas approchée pendant trois jours après ça, la trouvant bien trop effrayante. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien se leva et se posta devant Hermione, la freinant dans son élan. La brune fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« - Je peux vous aider ? »

Le ton de la secrétaire ne plaisait pas vraiment à la meilleure amie du Survivant, et heureusement pour la demoiselle, la secrétaire numéro 1 dans le classement, et numéro 2 dans la disposition des bureaux arriva à son secours.

« - Miss Hermione Granger n'a sûrement pas envie que tu l'importunes Gesabelle. Vas te rassoir. »

La jeune blonde ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sous l'ordre de sa supérieure et se rassit en envoyant un regard noir à Hermione. Le raffut qu'elles avaient fait avait été suffisant pour interrompre leur patron dans son travail, et il ouvrit la porte double d'un coup sec.

« - Je peux savoir ce que… Hermione ?  
\- Draco.  
\- Tu es là.  
\- De toute évidence.  
\- En tailleur. - Exacte. »

Le blond l'observa un instant puis d'une voix froide et cassante ordonna à ses deux secrétaires de foutre le camp en vitesse. La première attrapa la seconde par le bras, la forçant à marcher le plus vite possible malgré leurs chaussures aux talons haut d'une dizaine de centimètres.

« - Ta nouvelle secrétaire à l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.  
\- Elle est amoureuse de moi et me protège de toutes les femmes qui passent ici. Même ma mère a eu à faire à elle.  
\- Qu'à dit Narcissa ?  
\- Tu connais ma mère. D'un ton des plus calme elle lui a expliqué que si elle ne s'excusait pas et ne se bougeait pas, elle lui ferai vivre un enfer.  
\- Elle aurait du le faire. - Jalouse Granger ?  
\- Non. - Si tu l'es.  
\- Tais toi… »

Le blond prit la main de sa petite-amie et la tira dans son bureau, fermant les portes derrières eux. Il adorait quand elle lui faisait des surprises comme celle-ci, il adorait quand elle s'habillait de ses tailleurs qui la rendait extrêmement sexy. Son maquillage mettait en valeurs ses yeux et sa bouche pulpeuse était recouverte d'un joli rouge à lèvres. Elle était époustouflante. Elle lâcha sa main pour aller s'assoir sur son bureau, trouvant très amusant d'émoustiller son copain après ces quelques jours de voyage d'affaire. Il était parti au Etats-Unis pour un contrat très important, et il lui avait manqué. Alors, pour s'amuser et lui faire comprendre ce qui l'attendait dès qu'il partait, elle était venue le voir, ici, dans son bureau. La brune croisa ses longues jambes et posa ses mains à plats sur le bureau, regardant Draco avec des yeux enflammés. L'ancien serpentard ne put tenir bien longtemps et s'approcha d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses et les remontant sous sa jupe de tailleur. Il frotta doucement son nez à la mâchoire de sa bien aimée, embrassa son cou, son décolleté, et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres si attirantes. Elle décroisa les jambes, le faisant se rapprocher d'elle, et l'embrassa avec passion. Le jeune homme se colla à elle, la tenant fermement contre lui, et glissa ses mains vers ses fesses, sous la jupe. Il arrêta soudainement leur baisé, et la regarda surprit.

« - Tu…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu n'as…  
\- Mais encore…?  
\- Tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Sous ses mains se trouvait la peau douce de sa copine. Pas un seul sous-vêtements à l'horizon. Elle allait le rendre dingue.

« - Non. En effet. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit confirma tout ses doutes, et l'héritier Malfoy se jeta presque sur elle. D'un coup de baguette la porte se ferma à clés, d'un autre mouvement, la pièce s'insonorisa. Cinq jours sans elle, et elle était là, devant lui, avec juste cette jupe qui… n'était plus là d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient presque arrachés leurs vêtements. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire ça dans son bureau, et ils comptaient bien inaugurer chaque centimètres carrés de la pièce. 


End file.
